Without any flaws Ohne Jeden Fehler
by Pearlpelt-Shadow
Summary: Die neue Cheza Matsuki kann sich in einen Drachen verwandeln und ist somit eine verzerrte Mischung aus Waffe und Meister. Wird sie es je schaffen einen Partner zu finden? Kid muss ihr erst mal auf die Sprünge helfen. Na ob das mal gut geht ... .  Kid X ?
1. Chapter 1

Poster [by me]:  
><span>.com#/d4261e9

Trailer [Self-Made by Me =) ]  
><span>.comwatch?v=udUelTSgp28

Zweiter Trailer [Self-Made by me =) ]  
><span>.comwatch?v=qRb8CDvuaQM

Soundtracks:  
>[Demnächst ;P]<p>

[Kid / Cheza]: Le Disko by Shiny Toy Guns =)

[Death the Kid]: Purple Line by DBSK

Ich flog so schnell ich konnte.  
>Meine Haare flatterten im Wind und der Wind strich wie Wasser an meinen dunkelroten Schuppen vorbei, als ich in einen steilen Sturzflug überging.<br>Dieser trottelige Junge mit den blauen Haaren und dem Stern-Tatoo auf der Schulter, wollte mich unbedingt töten, was ihm aber selbst nicht so gelingen wollte. Er hätte sich schon längst selbst umgebracht, wenn er sich nicht so gut auf seine Kettensense verlassen könnte.  
>Ich flatterte in der Luft. Ich war dummerweise in einer Sackgasse gelandet.<br>Scheiße, fluchte ich und fuhr herum, als eine der Sense direkt neben meiner Schulter einschlug.  
>Ich drehte mich um und wartete bis der übermütige Angeber auf mich zuraste, um ihm mit einem geschickten Schwanzhieb in die Luft zu befördern.<br>„Black*Star!", rief jemand besorgt, aber ich verstand nicht, woher die Stimmte kam. Als über mir eine Schatten auf den Dächern zu sehen war, nahm ich erst an, das sei die Frau die nach diesem Star geschrien hatte, doch es war eine Junge- was man an der Statur leicht ausmachen konnte.  
>„Tsubaki!", rief der kleine Junge plötzlich und wischte sich Blut vom Mund. „Teufelsklingenmodus!"<br>Eine bestätigende Stimme antwortete ihm. Ich wollte die Gelegenheit nutzen und nach oben abhauen, doch irgendetwas an diesem Typen, der auf dem Dach eines Hauses stand, ließ meinen Bauch unangenehm kribbeln.  
>Ich kannte das, das war so eine Art Warnung. Wenn der Bauch kribbelt: Nichts wie raus hier.<br>Der blauhaarige Junge, der jetzt nicht mehr eine Kettensense, sondern ein Schwert führte, rannte entschlossen schreiend auf mich zu.  
>Dachtyp hin oder her, ich schlug mit den Flügeln und stieg höher bis zur Regenrinne.<br>„Bleib' hier, Drache! Ich will deine Seele!"  
>Die Tatsache, dass dieses halbe Kind etwas mit meiner Seele vorhatte, machte mir ziemliche Angst, noch mehr aber, dass der andere Junge, der gerade unmittelbar vor mir stand, zwei Pistolen führte, sie aber falsch herum hielt.<br>Noch bevor ich irgendetwas unternehmen konnte, streckte mich ein Schuss aus der linken Pistole nieder. Ich schaffte es gerade noch, den Sturz abzufangen und hielt mir vor Schmerz keuchend die Brust, wo mich das Geschoss getroffen hatte.  
>Wäre es eine Eisenkugel gewesen, schwebte ich jetzt wahrscheinlich in Lebensgefahr, doch seltsamerweise schien es einfach, als hätte mich ein gewaltiger Energiestrom durchbohrt.<br>Ich hieß Cheza Matsuki und hatte langes, straßenköterblondes Haar, meist zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden, das in Drachengestalt nur als Mähne mitflatterte.  
>Der Vorteil an meiner zweiten Gestalt war, dass ich auch als Drache immer auf zwei Beinen stand und laufen konnte. Meine Hände waren zu Klauen geworden, mit denen man aber genauso gut wie mit normalen Griffeln zupacken konnte.<br>Ich schüttelte meinen Drachenschädel und versuchte mein Blickfeld wieder einigermaßen klar zu bekommen, als der Junge, der mich angeschossen hatte, erneut auf mich zielte. Er stand jetzt einige Meter vor mir, nicht mehr auf dem Dach.  
>Wie schaffte er es nur, mit seinen Kleinen Fingern, die Auslöser zu drücken?<br>Konzentration...  
>Plötzlich ohrenbetäubendes Geballere ließ mich wieder halbwegs aus meinen Gedanken erwachen und ich wich geschickt den ganzen purpurnen Geschossen aus, die wie Lichtblitze aussahen. Teilweise sogar schön. Aber ich wusste nicht wie lange ich das noch durchhalten würde. Irgendwann würde ich wieder getroffen, das war sicher.<br>Ich flog an den Jungen mit den zwei Pistolen heran und kickte ihm mit dem linken Hinterbein, eine Pistole weg, um mit dem anderen Bein zuzutreten, sodass er drei Meter von mir wegflog und nach der verlorenen Waffe grapschte.  
>Erst jetzt fiel mir auf, dass er einen schwarz-weißen Anzug trug. Im Kampf?<br>Hatte ich es denn nur mit Gestörten zu tun?  
>Ein harter Schlag auf den Kopf ließ mir einen Augenblick schwindeln und mein Schmerzensschrei durchschnitt die Nachluft, als ein kurzer Dolch meine Schulter durchbohrte.<br>„Da hast du's! Mir stiehlt keiner die Show, ich bin Black*Star!"  
>Seinen dämlichen Namen zog der blauhaarige geradezu episch in die Länge. Ich sah ihn allerdings doppelt, was mir genug Anlass war, hier abzuhauen.<br>Ich taumelte in Richtung Pistolenjunge, aus dessen Nase Blut quoll und der seine fehlende Waffe schon fast erreicht hatte.  
>Ich spie diesem Black*Star eine Ladung Feuer entgegen und nutzte den Rauch um schnell über den Typen im Anzug hinwegzuspringen und davon zu fliegen.<p>

„Bleib hier, du Feigling!"  
>Die Tatsache, dass sich dieser Kettensensentyp jetzt tierisch über meine Flucht aufregte, ließ mich breit grinsen, allerdings erstarb es, als mein Blick auf meine Schulter fiel, von der unablässig Blut tropfte.<br>Mir wurde schwindelig vom Blutverlust.  
>Wieso war den anderen beiden nicht schwindelig? Die hatten auch Blut verloren.<br>Zwei Schatten hüpften in vorbildlicher Geschwindigkeit über die Dächer und waren drauf und dran mich einzuholen.  
>Einer bewegte sich zu Fuß, der andere per Skateboard fort, das offenbar die Schwebefähigkeit besaß. Okay, die Situation war echt brenzlig.<br>Ein Schauer lief mir über den schuppigen Rücken, als mir die Flügel wegklappten und der Wind nur so an mir vorbeizischte. Ich landete ungelenk in einem Haufen Müllsäcke und verwandelte mich zurück. Eigentlich hatte ich diese Methode nicht anwenden wollen, aber wie es aussah, hatte ich meine Verfolger unterschätzt.  
>Der Typ mit dem Skateboard und den Pistolen landete auf einer Kreuzung und kam schnurstracks auf mich zu gerannt, als er mich entdeckte.<br>Mein Magen zog sich vor Angst zusammen, aber ich durfte mich jetzt keinesfalls auffällig benehmen, sonst würde er irgendwann zum Schluss kommen, dass wenn ein verletzter Drache verschwand und ein verletztes Mädchen auftauchte, da irgendein Zusammenhang liegen würde.  
>„Hey, du!", rief der Junge und rüttelte mich leicht, da ich noch so benommen war. „Alles klar?"<br>„Es hat mich angegriffen... .", röchelte ich gespielt. „Meine Schulter... ."  
>Der Blick des Fremden fiel auf meine Verletzung.<br>Im Hintergrund tauchte der wutschnaubende Black*Star auf, der wohl unbedingt Rache wollte. Was spielte der sich so auf!  
>„Wo ist er hin?", fragte man mich eindringlich. Ich deutete schwach auf die Straße, die gegenüber von dieser lag.<br>Es überraschte mich, dass diese beiden Irren mir wortlos glaubten, noch mehr aber, als der Pistolentyp seine Waffen ablegte, die sich in zwei sich leicht ähnlich sehende Mädchen verwandelten, und sein Jackett auszog, um es mir auf die Schulter zu drücken.  
>Er und alle anderen sprinteten on Richtung Hauptstraße.<br>Ich war also doch nicht der einzige Gestaltenwandler!  
>Ich begann allmählich zu verstehen.<br>Die Stimme, die nach Black*Star gerufen hatte, wohl vielleicht auch seine Waffe gewesen!  
>Also konnten sich manche Leute wohl in Waffen verwandeln. Aber ein Drache war doch keine Waffe. Die Pistolen hatten von sich aus nicht schießen können, dieser eine Junge hatte sie bedienen müssen, genauso wie bei Black*Star und seiner Kettensense.<br>Aber ich konnte mich in Drachengestalt frei bewegen und direkt angreifen, ohne, dass mich jemand unterstützen musste.  
>Ich raffte mich auf und drückte das Jackett feste an meine Wunde. Sein brannte wie Feuer.<br>Ich steckte meine Nase kurz in das Kleidungsstück und sog den Duft des Jungen ein. Es roch gut, fand ich. So langsam bekam ich Gewissensbisse, weil er mir geholfen hatte, ohne zu wissen, dass das Lebewesen auf dessen Seele er aus war, direkt vor ihm gesessen hatte.  
>Ich beschloss ihm zu folgen und ihm seine Sachen zurückzubringen. Allerdings musste ich erst einmal etwas finden, um die Blutung zu stillen. Vielleicht stand ja irgendwo ein Fenster offen, um mich am Verbandszeug anderer zu vergehen. Es war nicht gut, das wusste ich, aber was sollte man tun, wenn die Not aus einem guten Menschen einen bösen machte?<p>

A/N: Sooo! Waaahnsinn!  
>Vielen Dank, dass du bis hierhin gelesen hast!<br>Omg, jemand liest meine Fanfiction! *Hyperventilier`* =D  
>Also, zuerst einmal: Wie war denn das erste Kapitel so?<br>Gut, schlecht, mittel?  
>Ich würde es so gerne wissen! =)<br>Naja, jetzt geht es hier erst einmal zum zweiten Kapitel ;)  
>*Grüße und Knabber-Kekse dalass* ~Pearly 3<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Es war furchtbar. Ob Maka ihr Angebot ernst gemeint hatte, wusste ich nicht, aber selbst wenn, konnte ich es unmöglich annehmen!  
>So etwas tat man nicht, das war unhöflich.<br>Es graute mir bei ihr oder bei Kid und seinen Waffen einzuziehen, doch ich gestand mir ein, dass letzteres große Vorteile bergen konnte.  
>Etwas Warmes zu Essen, ein weiches Bett, mehr Klamotten, kein Diebstahl mehr, Bildung.<br>Ich überlegte tatsächlich auf die Shibusen zu gehen, doch wenn ich doch so ein Zwischending aus Meister und Waffe war, wer würde sich mir dann annehmen?  
>Außerdem mochte ich Kid nicht besonders. Er sah zwar ganz gut aus, war mir aber viel zu spießig. Vor allem diese dämlichen drei weißen Streifen im Haar... Sollte das etwa cool aussehen? Entschuldigung, für mich war das einfach nur bescheuert.<br>Aber jedem seinen eigenen Geschmack.  
>Ich saß auf dem braun geziegelten Dach der Stadtbäckerei und starrte in den Himmel.<br>Es war eine schlechte Angewohnheit mich auf fremden Dächern niederzulassen und dort Trübsal zu blasen. Aber die Aussicht war atemberaubend, auch wenn ich sie im Moment völlig ignorierte.  
>Ich beschloss noch einmal mit Shinigami-sama zu reden, damit dieser Spießer mich vielleicht doch bei ihm einziehen lassen würde. Wie gesagt, die Vorstellung mit dem unter einem Dach zu wohnen ließ mein Gewissen laut um Hilfe schreien, doch ich musste tun, was für MICH gut war und nicht für mein Gewissen.<br>Seine beiden Waffen waren ja wie ich ganz normale Mädchen, wenn ich mich also mit ihnen anfreundete hätte der jüngere Todesgott kaum noch eine Chance mir das Leben schwer zu machen, ohne sich mit seinen Waffen zu verkrachen.  
>Natürlich war diese Idee oder eher Wahnvorstellung totaler Quatsch. Ich hatte noch nie jemanden gehabt, der sich für mich einsetzte, und das würde mit Sicherheit auch so bleiben, aber in der Tiefe meines Verstands wusste ich, dass ich mir da nur etwas vormachte. Maka hatte nicht gelogen, das spürte ich einfach. Und wenn sich Kid tatsächlich für mich eingesetzt hatte, dann … .<br>Ich schüttelte den Kopf, der vor Anstrengung pochte und entspannte meine gerunzelte Stirn.  
>„Wenn doch nur nicht alles so kompliziert wäre... .", flüsterte ich und legte mich auf den Rücken, die Arme unterm Kopf verschränkt.<br>Ich lag eine Weile bewegungslos da, dann grapschte ich nach dem Ipod und stellte fest, dass ich eigentlich noch etwas Zeit hätte zu Shinigami-sama zu gehen, auch wenn es sicher 'kindergarten-like' war, mich bei ihm auszuheulen, weil sein Sohn mich nicht wollte.  
>Meine Drachenflügel trugen mich kaum eine Minute später zur Shibusen an denen die Schüler der Universität, die meistens sehr lange Unterricht hatten, aus dem Eingang über den Schulhof strömten. Kaum jemand nahm Notiz von mir, als ich mir den Weg durch die Gänge bahnte.<br>Ich wusste zwar den Weg zum Schulleiter nicht mehr, aber irgendwo hing hier doch sicher ein Plan, oder? Schließlich war diese Akademie nicht gerade klein.  
>Und selbst wenn ich keinen fand, könnte ich auch einfach jemanden fragen, aber dennoch hoffte ich, dass ich einen Lageplan finden würde.<br>„Hey du!", rief jemand hinter mir.  
>Teils erwartete ich Kid, teils Professor Stein hinter mir auftauchen zu hören, doch als ich mich umdrehte, war ich noch mehr überrascht.<br>Das waren die beiden Mädels, die den Pistolenjungen immer begleiteten.  
>Seine Waffen Liz und Patty, schoss es mir durch den Kopf und ich war erstaunt, dass ich mir ihre Namen behalten hatte.<br>„Kommst du jetzt, oder was?" Das war die Ältere von den beiden, mit dem längeren, dunkleren Haar. Ihre Stimme klang auch etwas tiefer als die ihrer Freundin, oder eher Schwester, wenn man die leichte Ähnlichkeit und dieselbe Kleidung beachtete.  
>„Wohin?", fragte ich verdutzt. Wenigstens bekam ich es hin überhaupt etwas zu entgegnen.<br>Die etwas kleinere mit den großen Brüsten und dem kürzeren, hellblonden Haaren kam ein paar Schritte auf mich zu und zog eine scherzhafte Schnute. „Nach Haooouuuuuuuuse!"  
>Meinen Blick als die jüngere Dame mich anquatschte, in einer hohen, niedlichen Stimme, hätte man fotografieren und verkaufen sollen.<br>„Jetzt komm schon!", rief die Kleine schon wieder und grapschte nach meinem Handgelenk, um mich in Richtung Ausgang zu ziehen.  
>„Patty ...", stöhnte die Größere, die dann logischerweise Liz sein musste.<br>„M-moment mal ...", stammelte ich und schaffte es nicht mich aus Patty Griff zu winden. „Wo gehen wir eigentlich hin?"  
>„Hast du nicht zugehört?", erwiderte Liz kühl. „Du sollst bei Death the Kid wohnen."<br>Ich rang mit mir nicht sofort „Niemals" zu schreien und kam zu dem Schluss die Klappe zu halten.  
>Einfach mitgehen, Cheza, redete ich mir ein, um meinen nervösen Magen zu beruhigen.<br>Patty zog mich im Schlepptau- sie dachte nicht einmal daran mich loszulassen- durch die Stadt, bis wir schließlich die riesige Villa, die Shinigami-sama gehörte, erreichten. Es wunderte mich, dass Kid seine beiden Partnerinnen nicht begleitet hatte.  
>Wahrscheinlich saß er in seinem Haus und wartete nur darauf, dass ich hereinspazierte, damit er mich dann zusammenschimpfen konnte! [Ich hatte schon immer eine blühende Fantasie]<br>Den Weg den wir gelaufen waren hätte ich per Luftlinie in fünf Minuten bewältigt.  
>Aber das war ja auch eigentlich egal. Kaum standen wir vor der Tür, war es mir als hätte ich ein Déjà Vû.<br>Es erinnerte mich nämlich ziemlich stark an den Moment, in dem ich Kid sein Jackett zurückbringen wollte.  
>Nur, dass es Sonnenuntergang und nicht Mitternacht war.<br>Liz zog aus der Hosentasche ihrer Jeans einen langen Schlüssel in dem am Griff wieder dieser dämliche Totenkopf eingraviert war, der sich auch sonst an allem, was den zwei Todesgöttern gehörte, wiederfand.  
>Während Liz die circa tausend Riegel aufschloss, nutzte ich die Zeit, um mich ein bisschen mehr umzusehen. Der Rasen des Vorgartens war gepflegt, jeder Grashalm schien eine Einheitslänge zu haben.<br>Ich sah kurz zu Patty herüber, die wie ein Kleinkind lächelnd vor sich hin „Lalalala" quatschte.  
>Dieses Mädchen werd' ich nie verstehen.<br>„Da sind wir!" Liz hatte die Tür aufgestoßen und hängte ihren und Pattys Hut an den Kleiderständer  
>Hihi, Ständer, dachte ich zweideutig und grinste.<br>Die größere Schwester ging die Treppe hinauf und wies mich, dafür, dass sie sich immer so cool benahm, recht freundlich ein und zeigte mir Badezimmer, Küche, ihres und Kids Zimmer und das Wohnzimmer.  
>Die Kinnlade klappte mir allerdings erst recht herunter, als sie mich ins Esszimmer führte das nicht nur riesengroß, sondern auch außer einer langen Tafel mit vielen Stühlen, einigen Pflanzen in den Ecken und einem Zeichenpult mit allem drum und dran leer war. Einige Bilder mit schwarz-weißem Muster hingen an den Wänden. Ich drehte mich beeindruckt um die eigene Achse und stellte fest, dass der Raum hier eine Spiegelachse hatte. Ob das Absicht war?<br>Patty hatte vorgeschlagen, dass ich bei ihr und Liz im Zimmer auf einer Matratze auf dem Boden schlafen könne, obwohl es ein richtiges Gästezimmer gab, was allerdings im Erdgeschoss und nicht im ersten Stock, wie die anderen sich Schlafzimmer befanden, war. Ich brauchte nicht unbedingt ein Einzelzimmer. Ein bisschen Gesellschaft tat mir sicherlich ganz gut.  
>Während Patty sich um Bettwäsche kümmerte, holten Liz und Ich die andere Matratze vom Dachboden. Normalerweise wäre ich nervös wie sonst etwas und beschämt über ihre Mühe gewesen, doch dazu war ich viel zu beschäftigt, da ich mir den Aufbau dieses halben Hotels und den der Stadt einprägen musste.<br>Auf meine Frage hin wieso wir nicht einfach die Matratze aus dem Gästezimmer nähmen, bekam ich als Antwort, dass 'Kid das nicht gefallen würde'.  
>Was für ein Spießer, dachte ich nur und hatte jetzt zwei Synonyme für seinen albernen Namen. Pistolenjunge und Spießer.<br>Bei der Nennung beider Namen begann ich zu grinsen.  
>Liz hatte offenbar Probleme, die Matratze durchs Loch, wo die Treppe zum Dachgeschoss endete, zu ziehen. Ja, es haute sie beinahe um!<br>„Warte, ich helf' dir.", sagte ich und verwandelte mich in meine Drachenform, um zu ihr hochzufliegen.  
>„Nein, geht schon.", presste sie hervor, doch ich hatte die Matratze schon gestützt.<br>Als ihr Blick auf meine Waffen- oder Meisterform [wie auch immer] fiel, sah sie mich erst einmal eine Weile irritiert und zugleich interessiert an, was mich sofort wieder nervös stimmte.  
>Ich bat ihr an die Treppe herabzusteigen, damit wir uns nicht beide die Füße platt traten, auch wenn meine beschuppt und krallenbewehrt in der Luft schwebten.<br>Sie nahm an und ich schleifte meine Schlafunterlage ganz allein, allerdings ohne große Anstrengung nach unten, wo ich in meine menschliche Gestalt zurückkehrte, damit wir sie beide in das Mädchenzimmer schleifen konnten.  
>Die Wände in ihrem Zimmer waren in einen hübschen grün, die Decke weiß gestrichen. Links und rechts standen je ein Bett. Wie ich erfuhr war links Pattys Seite und rechts Liz'. Am Fenster, was gegenüber von der Tür lag, stand ein großer Schreibtisch mit nur einem Stuhl, unter der Tischplatte allerdings noch ein Hocker.<br>Wir legten die Matratze genau zwischen Liz' und Pattys Betten, sodass, wie es mir erneut auffiel, das Zimmer immer noch komplett symmetrisch blieb. Abgesehen davon, dass ihr Zimmer, mit weichem Teppichboden irre klein, für mich aber wunderschön war.  
>Patty hatte mein Kissen und die Bettdecke mit einer leicht kindischen Giraffenbettwäsche überzogen, wobei mir auffiel, dass ihr Bett mit einer ganz ähnlichen bezogen war.<br>„Du stehst auf Giraffen, oder?", fragte ich leicht verdutzt, sodass sie mich mit einem breiten Grinsen anlachte, was ich als Bestätigung empfand.  
>Kurz darauf begleiteten mich die beiden, sicherheitshalber, damit ich nicht ausbüxte oder sowas, um meine restlichen Sachen zu holen, die ich unter einer Dachtraufe versteckt hatte. Schließlich kamen da sonst nur Vögel, wenn überhaupt, hin.<br>Dort befanden sich meine flachen schwarz-weiß karierten Vans ©, meine Badeshort, die weiß war mit braunen und grünen Graffitiblumen, allerdings ohne Bikinioberteil, ein paar Boxershorts- ja, ich hasste diese Girlyslips [Gaah, grauenhaft!]-, mein altes, aber niedliches Kulturtäschchen mit einer sehr abgenutzten Zahnbürste und Schminksachen darin, meine Bürste und noch ein blaues T-Shirt mit einem coolen Muster drauf, was eigentlich Men's Wear war. Aber egal.  
>Zwei meiner 'Schätze' traute ich mich nicht zu holen. Ich hatte zu viel Angst um sie, dass sie in die falschen Hände geraten, verloren oder kaputt gehen könnten.<br>Ich schob sie unauffällig noch etwas tiefer in die Nische und zog den Stofffetzen, der sie vor Sonne oder fremden Blicken schützen sollte wieder davor.  
>Es war nett, dass man mir beim Tragen und später auch beim Einräumen half.<br>Liz und Patty hatten ihren Stauraum etwas komprimiert, damit zwei Fächer im Schrank für mich frei waren. Wie gesagt, ich hatte nicht besonders viel Hab und Gut, was ich einräumen könnte, daher war ich mit meinem Einzug schnell fertig, sodass wir uns angenehm unterhalten konnten.  
>Normalerweise hasste ich es nach meiner Herkunft gefragt zu werden, da die Leute immer dasselbe wissen wollten. Meistens lautete meine Antwort auch ganz einfach „Ich weiß es nicht", was sehr oft als „Ich will es nicht sagen, das geht keinen was an" und manchmal sogar beleidigend aufgefasst wurde.<br>Doch was die Beiden mich fragten, irritierte mich sehr. Zu meiner Überraschung schienen sich die beiden kaum für meine Herkunft zu interessieren. Sie wollten wissen, wie lange ich schon auf der Straße lebte und wie oft ich stahl. Trotz meines Unbehagens gab ich ihnen immer ehrlich Auskunft, denn wenn ich mit ihnen unter einem Dach leben sollte, durfte ich es mir nicht verscherzen.  
>Irgendwie schien es, als würden sie komplett verstehen, wie ich mich fühlte.<br>„Weißt du, Cheza", begann Liz und rückte in ihrem Schneidersitz auf dem Boden näher zu ihrer Schwester, wahrscheinlich unbewusst. „Wir sind gar nicht so verschieden."  
>Ich blickte beide fragend an.<br>„Wir haben früher auch auf der Straße gelebt.", erklärte Patty. Ihre Stimme hatte einen leisen, sanftmütigen Ton angenommen, nicht mehr so kindisch und durchgeknallt, wie sonst immer.  
>Für mich war das wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Gerade diese Beiden hatte ich für die Anständigsten neben Maka gehalten [seit heute], obwohl ihre Kleidung wirklich etwas rowdy-mäßig aussah.<br>Und dann begann Patty zu erzählen, dass ihre Mutter, die eine hübsche Straßendame, ein Synonym war wahrscheinlich Straßenhure [Entschuldigung, vielleicht lieber Prostituierte], sie geboren und mitten in der Millionenstadt im Stich gelassen hatte.  
>Beide waren zuerst in einer Gang aufgewachsen hatten sie aber, als sich ihre Waffenformen bemerkbar machten, verlassen, um auf eigene Faust weiterzuleben. Dadurch, dass sie beide Death Eagels 38, starke Pistolen waren, wurden sie im ganzen Stadtviertel gefürchtet, weil sie eben Räuber waren.<br>Liz erklärte mir, dass sie anfangs auch Kid ausrauben wollten, weil sie damals nicht wussten, wem sie da gegenüber standen. Seine Fähigkeiten waren der Grund gewesen, weshalb er der Einzigste ohne Furcht vor ihnen gewesen war.  
>Auf meine Frage hin, wie es sie hierher verschlagen hatte, bekam ich mit, dass Shinigami-sama für seinen Sohn einen Partner finden wollte, die ihm jedoch alle direkt einen Heiratsantrag [vor allem als Frau! Ekelhaft!] gemacht hatten. Ohne Zweifel, sie waren alle hübsch und talentiert gewesen, doch seiner Meinung nach hatte allen das gewisse Etwas gefehlt.<br>Bei einer Mission in der Großstadt in der die Beiden herum streunten, liefen sie Kid über den Weg und beschlossen den anständig gekleideten [Milliardärs-] Jungen auszurauben. Der jedoch schien kaum beeindruckt, bis er Liz und Patty in Action gesehen hatte.  
>Als er ihnen anbot mit ihm zu kommen, lehnten sie zuerst ab, doch der junge Shinigami gab nicht auf. Wo immer er nur konnte beobachtete er die Kämpfe zwischen den Schwestern und anderen; himmelte ihre Symmetrie an.<br>Als die beiden von einer ganzen Armee an Soldaten verfolgt und eingekesselt schienen, rettete Kid die Beiden aus der brenzligen Situation und bot ihnen erneut die Partnerschaft an.  
>Liz' Stimme wurde trauriger, als sie erwähnte warum sie zugesagt hatte.<br>Natürlich spielte seine Schleimerei auch rein, doch sie sagte zu, weil sie Garantie hatte, dass es ihrer jüngeren Schwester gut gehen würde. Zuerst hatten sie eigentlich im Sinn gehabt den Todesgott so lange finanziell auszuquetschen, bis er 'trocken' war, doch dann hatte sich aus dem Plan ein Freundschaftsband entwickelt, das sogar bis in die Seele reichte. Nicht nur Patty sondern auch Liz war lebensfroh, anders als es ihnen in der Stadt je ergangen war.  
>„Außerdem waren seine Anfälle schon immer ein Grund zum Lachen!", kicherte Patty und ihre Wangen begannen wieder rosa zu werden, wie sie sonst immer waren.<br>„Und manchmal haben sie uns fast umgebracht... .", stöhnte Liz und lächelte.  
>„Anfälle?", fragte ich missverstehend. Allerdings fand ich unsere Konversation wirklich erfrischend. Wie das klang. Erfrischend.<br>Doch es stimmte. Ich hatte mich seit Jahren nicht mehr so eng mit Anderen ausgetauscht.  
>„Ist dir das noch nicht aufgefallen?", fragte Patty und ihre Augen wurden zu riesigen Glupschern.<br>„Sein Symmetrie-Hype.", half mir Liz auf die Sprünge.  
>Im Flur unten hörte man ein Schlüsselumdrehen. Ich ignorierte es und hoffte, dass die Schwestern es nicht bemerkten, weil ich mehr wissen wollte. Mein schlechtes Bild von Kid begann langsam sich zu verändern, ohne dass ich etwas dagegen tun konnte.<br>Ich sah sie noch einmal fragend an.  
>Unten waren Schritte zu vernehmen und eine große Tür fiel ins Schloss. Liz setzte gerade zur Erklärung an, da wurde sie von Patty unterbrochen. „Ich glaube Kid ist zurück."<br>Mein Magen zog sich zusammen vor Schmerz.  
>Er war der Letzte dem ich jetzt begegnen wollte. Was würde er sagen, wenn er mich in seinem Haus fand?<br>Mein Blick flog verängstigt zu Liz. Ihre Miene ließ nicht verkennen, doch sie nickte mir verständnisvoll zu, was mich ein kleines bisschen freute. Immerhin gab es einen, auf den ich hier zählen konnte.  
>Wir waren mucksmäuschenstill als wir ihn de Treppe hochkommen hörten. Es schien, als seien die Schwester genauso nervös wie ich, hätte Patty nicht wieder diesen gut gelaunten aber auch irgendwie kranken Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt.<br>Die Tür zum Zimmer der Beiden stand offen, es konnte sich also nur noch um Sekunden handeln.  
>Das erste was ich von ihm wahrnahm waren seine schwarzen, glänzend polierten Lackschuhe, die er, wie ich mich entsinnte, immer auf sein Jackett und die Bügelfaltenhose trug. Mein Blick flog an ihm hoch und blieb an seinem wie immer ernsten Gesicht hängen.<br>Noch bevor ich mich dazu durchringen konnte ein schüchternes „Hallo" zu flüstern, kam Patty mir zu vor.  
>„Hallo, Kid!", rief sie in ihrer typischen Kleinkindstimme und winkte übertrieben mit dem rechten Arm.<br>„Hi.", sagte ich, doch es blieb mir natürlich prompt im Hals stecken, sodass Liz ihn auch noch vor mir begrüßte. Zum Glück hielt es keiner für nötig extra aufzustehen und nach zwei Versuchen war ich es satt noch einmal eine Begrüßung rauszuhauen.  
>Kids Blick flog prüfend durch das Zimmer. „Wer hat die Matratze hier rein geräumt?"<br>Seine Stimme war wieder mal total streng.  
>„Ich", sagte Liz und sah völlig entspannt aus während ich vor Angst beinahe zu schwitzen begann. „War Chezas Idee. Wieso?"<br>Sie hatte mich doch verpetzt.  
>Ich zog vorsichtig den Kopf ein und wartete auf eine Standpauke, was ich denn angeblich wieder falsch gemacht hätte. Doch da kam nichts.<br>Ich dachte zuerst ich träumte, als sich sein Mund zu einem breiten Lächeln verzog.  
>„Das ist fabelhaft! Welch perfekte Symmetrie!"<br>Mein Gesicht sah im Moment eher nach WTF [What the Fuc*] aus.  
>Und langsam begann ich zu verstehen, was Liz mit Symmetrie-Hype meinte. Na wenn er sonst keine Probleme hatte.<br>Ich rutschte von der Matratze herunter und legte die Bettdecke wieder neu zurecht, verschob sie allerdings versehentlich ein wenig, was ich selbst kaum bemerkte.  
>Als ich allerdings wieder aufschaute, bemerkte ich, dass sich Kids Lächeln in einen schmalen Strich verwandelt hatte, eine Ader an der Schläfe pochte wütend. Was hatte er denn jetzt? Stimmungsschwankungen?<br>„Oh, jetzt geht's gleich wieder los.", stöhnte Liz genervt. „Patty, halt dir lieber die Ohren zu."  
>„Hä?", machte ich nur und sah Patty beim Lachen zu, als Kid plötzlich emotional explodierte.<br>„GUCK WAS DU GEMACHT HAST, CHEZA!", brüllte er und ich zuckte zusammen. „DU HAST VERDAMMT NOCH MAL DIE SYMMERIE DIESES RAUMS ZERSTÖRT!"  
>„Was hab ich denn gemacht?", versuchte ich zu sagen während er vor sich hin brüllte, dass bis eben noch alles perfekt gewesen sei.<br>„DIE MATRATZE IST MINDESTENS ZWEI ZENTIMETER VON DER SPIEGELACHSE ABGEWICHEN, ES IST NICHT MEHR PERFEKT!"  
>„Alles wird gut, Kid.", sagte Liz gechillt und stand auf, um ihm die Hand auf die Schulter zu legen. Doch der war so aufgewühlt, dass er sich zu ihr umdrehte und sie anfuhr.<br>„DU HAST DOCH GENAU GESEHEN, WAS SIE GEMACHT HAT?", schrie er und stapfte mit dem rechten Fuß mehrmals auf den Boden, sodass durch den Teppich nur ein dumpfes Geräusch zu hören war.  
>„Jaaaah", machte Liz und trat mit dem Fuß gegen mein Bett, sodass es wieder in die Mitte rutschte. „Schau doch mal, so sieht es doch wieder gut aus, oder nicht?"<br>Kids Wut schien wie weggeblasen. Er gab ein nachdenkliches „Hmmmm" von sich und verschwand plötzlich um die Ecke.  
>„Was macht er denn jetzt?", fragte ich aufgelöst.<br>„Ach, wahrscheinlich wieder", Liz kam kaum zum Satzende, da stand der junge Shinigami schon wieder in der Tür mit einem Maßband in der Hand. „ … das Maßband holen."  
>Sie lächelte aufgrund ihrer Menschenkenntnis.<br>Der Junge kniete sich neben mir auf den Boden und zog die Schlaufe heraus an der das Messband festgemacht war, um es an die Matratze zu halten.  
>Einen Moment lang sah man ihn nur auf das Band stieren, dann ließ er es zurückschnappen, sodass es sich von selbst wieder aufrollte. „Perfekt.", sagte er zufrieden.<br>Ich stöhnte entnervt. Das war dann wohl einer dieser 'Anfälle'.  
>Kid stand auf und ging zur Tür. Ich war froh, dass er endlich ging. Nicht nur, weil er öfters gemein zu mir war, sondern auch, weil mir seine Anti-Symmetrie-Phobie gruselig erschien.<br>„Komm mit, Cheza." Sein Ton war mal wieder so streng wie sonst auch. Ein Zeichen dafür, dass sein 'Anfall' vorbei war.  
>Ich hob überrascht den Kopf.<br>„Du schläfst bei mir."  
>„HÄH?", machten Liz und Ich zeitgleich und starrten ihn entsetzt an. Nur Patty saß mal wieder auf ihrem Hintern und starrte lachend Löcher in die Luft.<br>„Na los, schaff' die Matratze rüber, ich will dich im Auge behalten."  
>Liz' Miene blieb unverändert, doch ich verstand sofort. „Ach so. Daher weht der Wind... .", sagte ich genervt zu mir selbst.<br>Ich raffte mich miesgelaunt auf und stellte die Matratze hochkant, damit ich sie besser tragen konnte. Liz schnappte sich die Bettwäsche, um sie mir hinterher zu tragen, da Kid sich anscheinend zu fein dafür war.  
>Dieser verdammte Spießer.<br>„Wohin?", fragte ich leicht erschöpft, denn die Matratze hatte ordentlich Gewicht.  
>„Dahin." Er wies auf eine Stelle direkt neben seinem Bett, wo ich sie wohl parallel zu seiner legen sollte.<br>Erst jetzt fiel mir auf, dass sein Zimmer komplett unsymmetrisch war. Wie hielt er das hier nur aus, wenn er bei Liz und Patty schon wegen einer verschobenen Matratze ausflippte?  
>Im Vergleich zum Zimmer der Schwestern, war Kids recht groß. Es war sehr rechteckig.<br>Links in der Ecke stand sein Bett parallel zum Fenster, das am Bettende anfing und wovor sein Schreibtisch stand. Direkt neben dem Bett war ein kleines Nachtschränkchen und dann ein hohes Bücherregal. Dann kam eine Kommode, dann ein Sitzsack und ein Sessel und gegenüber an der Wand war ein riesiger Kleiderschrank.  
>Ich hatte keinen Zweifel mehr: Diese Familie war definitiv stinkreich.<br>Liz warf die Wäsche unordentlich neben mein zukünftiges Bett. „Meinst du nicht, wie sollten das nochmal überdenken? Wieso sprichst du nicht mal mit deinem Vater darüber?", schlug sie vor.  
>„Eine gute Idee, Liz. Könnten du und Patty schon mal den Tisch decken? In der Küche reicht völlig.", erwiderte er und Liz nickte bevor sie verschwand.<br>Ich richtete meinen Schlafplatz korrekt ein und überlegte, wo ich meine Sachen, die noch in Pattys Schrank lagen, hier wohl unterbringen könnte. Es war mir außerdem peinlich danach zu fragen. Ich meine irgendwo bewahrte er ja auch seine Unterwäsche auf … . [Versteht ihr was ich meine?]  
>Ich zog mir gerade die Schuhe aus, da rief Patty, dass es Essen gäbe.<br>Ich stand auf und wollte hinuntergehen, doch Kid stand unmittelbar vor mir, als wollte er irgendetwas.  
>Ich sah ihn fragend an, doch dieser musterte mich nur kritisch und hatte seine linke Hand nachdenklich am Kinn platziert.<br>„Ist was?"  
>Kid hob seine rechte Hand und legte diese an den Reißverschluss meiner Jacke, um ihn nach ganz unten zu ziehen. Mir wurde langsam unbehaglich. Was zum Teufel sollte das?<br>Meine Sweatshirtjacke war jetzt ganz offen.  
>Und er starrte mir direkt auf den Oberkörper [so kam es mir vor, aber was gab es da denn schon zu sehen? 70A ist nicht besonders reichhaltig.]<br>„Ä-ähm." Ich betete, dass ich nicht rot werden würde.  
>Kid kniff die Augen leicht zusammen.<br>„Wenn man diesen Kreis etwas nach links schieben würde ….", murmelte er gedankenverloren und fuhr mit dem rechten Zeigefinger die Konturen des Musters auf meinem T-Shirt in der Luft nach.  
>Ach so. Die Symmetrie-Scheiße schon wieder.<br>„Ja." Ich schob seine Hand beiseite und ging schnurstracks an ihm vorbei, bevor er wieder so ein Theater wie bei der Matratze veranstalten konnte. Meine Jacke machte ich wieder bis zur Hälfte zu, während ich die Treppe hinunterging.  
>„Hast du Hunger, Fabelwesen?", kicherte Patty und warf mir eine Scheibe Brot zu, die ich glücklicherweise noch fangen konnte.<br>„Danke.", erwiderte ich leicht verwirrt und setzte mit dem Rücken zum Kühlschrank, sodass ich einigermaßen nach draußen schauen konnte. Es war schon ziemlich dunkel. 19:47 Uhr.  
>Kid kam kurz darauf auch hinein, als wir schon alle fleißig am Brote schmieren waren.<br>„Ich werde erst einmal meinem Vater berichten.", legte er fest und stellte sich mit dem Rücken zu uns, um die Arme auszustrecken.  
>Ich schluckte meinen Bissen Käsebrot herunter, bevor ich fragte. „Was macht er denn jetzt?"<br>„Shinigami-Kraft-Zeugs.", winkte Liz lädiert ab und biss in ihr Brot, dass reichhaltig mit Frischkäse bestrichen war.  
>Ich schnappte nach Luft. Kid formte mit seinen Fingern irgend ein Zeichen und seine Hände begannen lilaweiß- es grenzte schon fast an ein Rosa- zu leuchten, was er auf den Boden projizierte. Auch wenn es von meinem Platz aus schwer auszumachen war, war ich mir hundertprozentig sicher, dass er genau den Totenkopf abbildete, den ich so scheußlich fand.  
>Gebannt starrte ich auf das Kraftfeld, was die beiden Schwestern links von mir kaum beeindruckte.<br>Ich zuckte leicht zurück als Shingami-sama plötzlich aus dem Emblem auf dem Boden auftauchte. Ich stand willkürlich auf und stellte mich neben Kid, um das Schauspiel besser verfolgen zu können.  
>„Hallo, mein Söhnchen! Na, wie geht es dir?", fragte der Rektor in seiner lächerlichen Stimme. Seine Maske richtete sich sofort auf mich, weil ich ihn wohl ziemlich erstaunt anstarrte.<br>„Mir geht es gut Vater, spar' dir bitte die Verniedlichungen." Manchmal war Kid ganz schön frech zu seinem Vater. Wie konnte er nur Shinigamis Sohn sein?  
>„Und wie geht es dir, Cheza? Hast du deine Sachen schon alle eingeräumt? Dich schon zurechtgefunden?"<br>„J-ja, Shinigami-sama!", sagte ich ein wenig zu laut, weil ich vergessen hatte früher zu antworten. „Mir geht es prima."  
>„Das ist aber schön zu hören!" Meister Shinigami klatschte in seine riesigen weißen Patschehändchen. „Schläfst du bei Liz und Patty oder im Gästezimmer?" fragte er und legte den Kopf schief. Bevor ich antworten konnte, kam mir der jüngere Todesgott zuvor.<br>„Sie schläft bei mir.", sagte er. „Fürs Erste. Ich möchte sie im Auge behalten."  
>„Jaja … .", machte der Sensenmann. „Eine weise Entscheidung, aber Cheza", sprach er mich an. „Ich möchte dennoch hinzufügen, dass du mein Vertrauen hast. Ich hoffe, du fühlst dich trotzdem wohl."<br>Auch wenn du bei meinem nervigen Sohn schlafen musst., hängte ich imaginär an. So etwas hätte er noch sagen müssen!  
>„Und treibt es ja nicht zu wild, ihr beiden!", sagte Shinigami-sama und wedelte scherzhaft mit dem Zeigefinger.<br>Meine Wangen begannen heiß zu werden und ich rückte unwillkürlich ein Stück von Kid weg. Mit einem Seitenblick merkte ich, dass sich seine Wangen auch leicht rosa färbten.  
>„Vater, lass' das. Wir sind keine kleinen Kinder."<br>„Es ist zu niedlich, wie du dich aufregst, mein Sohn. Also dann, habt nicht zu viel Spaß ohne mich. Ciaooooooo!"  
>Das leuchtende Abbild verschwand.<br>Kid seufzte genervt und ging auf den Flur.  
>„Hey!", rief Liz.<br>„Ich geh Duschen.", sagte er nur und ging die Treppe hinauf.  
>„Ohne was zu Essen?"<br>„Mach' ich später. Lass' stehen, ich räum' dann ab!" Seine Schritte verklangen im Obergeschoss.  
>„Okay.", sagte ich und stopfte den Rest meines Brots in mich hinein, beinah verwundert wie locker Liz und Patty waren. „Shinigami-sama ist echt peinlich."<br>„Jep. Ist er.", stimmte Liz zu und stellte die Teller zusammen, um sie in die Spülmaschine zu räumen. „Ach, und bevor du ins Bad gehst, pass' auf, ja?"  
>„Ich hab schon gehört, dass er jetzt duschen will.", sagte ich und sah ihr direkt in die Augen.<br>„Ich meine ja nur.", grinste sie und schloss die Tür des Geschirrspülers. „Kid braucht beim Duschen 'ne halbe Ewigkeit."  
>„Ich will gar nicht wissen, woher du das weißt!", prustete ich, worauf mich Liz leicht in die Seite boxte, als Patty einen Lachanfall bekam.<br>„Treib du es bloß nicht zu wild mit ihm!", konterte Pattys Schwester.  
>„Oha, das war volle Breitseite!", kicherte ich und nahm sie in den Schwitzkasten, um mit der anderen Faust über ihren Kopf zu rubbeln.<br>Für mich war dieser Abend der Schönste seit langem.

A/N:  
>EDIT: Ich musste das Kapitel leider noch einmal löschen, weil ich so viele Tippfehler drin und ein paar Sätze vergessen hatte xD Ich hoffe, das stört keinen ;]<br>SOoooo! Mal endlich wieder ein Kapitel seit langem! Jaah, ich bin endlich aus dem Urlaub zurück ;D Vorher hat mir einfach die Inspiration gefehlt =) Die Story hab ich im Kopf, aber manchmal fehlen ein paar Abschnitte, die ich dann irgendwie füllen muss ;)  
>WIe war dieses Kapitel denn so? Hier geht es ja ziemlich drunter und drüber ... Ich hoffe, ich habe alle Charactere getroffen! Lasst mir doch 'ne kleine Rückmeldung da, darüber freu ich mich immer riesig =D<br>*Kekse dalass und noch einen schönen Abend wünsch* ~Pearly 33


	3. Chapter 3

[Liz' Sichtweise:]

Ich lackierte mir schweigend die Fingernägel, auch wenn es schon längst 23 Uhr war.  
>Patty saß an dem langen Schreibtisch, an den wir beide passten und kritzelte mit Buntstiften auf leerem Druckerpapier herum.<br>Ich saß bereits im Schlafanzug als es klopfte und Kid in seinen noch immer blutigen Sachen hereinkam.  
>Patty schien ihn vollends zu ignorieren, ich wandte ihm erwartungsvoll den Kopf zu.<br>Seine sonst so ernste Miene verwandelte sich plötzlich in die, wenn Kleinkinder keine Süßigkeiten bekommen. „Mein Hemd ist total versaut! Nicht mal die Blutflecken sind annähernd symmetrisch angeordnet!"  
>Am Liebsten hätte ich ihm gerade eine verpasst und gefragt ob er sonst keine Probleme hätte, doch dazu war ich im Moment zu faul. Außerdem lackierte ich mir die Nägel, Ablenkung konnte ich mir also nicht leisten.<br>Als Zustimmung schnaubte ich nur ein „Hm" hervor und stellte den Lack beiseite, als ich fertig war.  
>„Wieso schaust du nicht nach, ob die Post schon gekommen ist?", schlug ich vor. Je eher er auf andere Gedanken kam desto besser. Sein Symmetrie-Hype setzte ihn manchmal für ganze Stunden außer Gefecht.<br>„Um 23:17?", fragte er ungläubig und zog eine Braue hoch.  
>Ich zuckte die Schultern.<br>Patty schien ihr Kunstwerk beendet zu haben und drehte sich zur Tür um. „Los, los, hol die Post! Ich will Post!" Sie lachte ihr typisches Kleinkindlachen, was jedem ein Lächeln aufs Gesicht zauberte. Ich war froh, dass sie Kid jetzt auch noch dazu drängte zum Briefkasten zu gehen.  
>Ich seufzte und stellte den hellgrünen Nagellack zurück an seinen Platz auf dem Board, das über meinem Bett hing, welches mit der Seite an der Wand stand. Pattys befand sich genau gegenüber. Kid hatte es natürlich nach seinen Wünschen eingerichtet, damit es eine halbwegs korrekte Symmetrieachse besaß.<br>Wie konnte man nur so pingelig sein?  
>„Hey, Patty.", sprach ich meine Zwillingsschwester an. „Ich hab Hunger. Und du?"<br>Es war mittlerweile halb Zwölf und der Kampf mit diesem Reptil hatte mich hungrig gemacht.  
>Allerdings war es für Shinigami-samas Sohn untypisch, eine Kishinei-Seele entkommen zu lassen. Er hatte sogar noch Black*Star und Tsubaki dabeigehabt, daher wunderte es mich noch mehr, dass es uns entwischt war.<br>Unten konnte man Kid hören, wie er die Haustür öffnete. Ich hoffte, dass er die Post vom heutigen Tag noch nicht geholt hatte.  
>„Liz, Patty!"<br>Er rief uns?  
>„Was denn?", brüllte ich gelangweilt die Treppe runter. War irgendeine Rechnung gekommen? Oder ein Brief von der Shibusen? Letzteres war unlogisch, da Shinigami-sama es seinem Sohn auch einfach sagen könnte, aber was anderes fiel mir nicht ein.<br>„Kommt mal herunter. Schnell."  
>Ich runzelte beschäftigt die Stirn. Nahm seine Stimme einen solchen Ton an, dann war definitiv nichts Gutes geschehen.<br>„Na komm, Patty.", sagte ich und drehte mich zu ihr um, um mich zu vergewissern, dass sie auch kam. Meine Schwester schob die Stifte zurück in den vorgesehenen Halter und folgte mir nach unten in den Flur.  
>„Was ist denn?", fragte sie, als wir hinter Kid auftauchten, der ernst nach draußen in die Dunkelheit starrte.<br>„Das hier." Unser Waffenmeister bückte sich und hob einen verdreckten Lumpen auf, der nach genauerem betrachten wie sein Jackett aussah.  
>„Oh! Rote Fingerfarben!" Patty kicherte wie ein kleines Kind.<br>Es war sein Jackett. Nur voller fremdem Blut. Doch was hatte es vor seiner Haustür zu suchen? Ich hatte mit eigenen Augen gesehen, wie er es dem armen Mädchen gegeben hatte, das von dem Reptil angegriffen worden war.  
>Die einzige Möglichkeit lag ja wohl offen auf der Hand, oder?<br>„Kid", versuchte ich beruhigend zu sagen. „Du hast jemandem was geliehen und derjenige wollte es eben zurückbringen, na und? Was ist daran so besorgniserregend?"  
>Der Junge vor mit rührte sich keinen Millimeter, doch dann streckte er uns seine linke Hand entgegen, die nun auch rot gefleckt war.<br>„Das Blut ist noch frisch. Also war sie erst vor kurzem hier gewesen."  
>Konnte er mal aufhören, dauernd so ernst und dramatisch zu klingen? Das war ja fast wie in einem Krimi!<br>„Der Kampf ist ja auch noch nicht lange her.", bemerkte ich trocken. Warum nahm er seine Jacke nicht einfach und stopfte sie in die Waschmaschine?  
>„Wie hat sie den Weg hierher gefunden?", er sah mich durchdringend an und drehte sich dann zu den Steinstufen um. „Außerdem ist die Wunde noch nicht einmal eingetrocknet. Also wieso bringt sie mir meine Sachen zurück, wenn sie sie noch länger bräuchte?"<br>„Mann", stöhnte ich und meinte eine rote Ader an seiner Schläfe wütend aufpochen zu sehen. „Du hast Probleme." Ich gähnte und streckte meine Arme. „Na, wenn es sonst nichts ist."  
>„Weißt du eigentlich wie komisch das ist?" Für einen Moment schien der schwarzhaarige Junge die Beherrschung zu verlieren, fing sich aber Gott sei Dank wieder. „Ist euch das nicht aufgefallen?" Er ging ein paar Schritte nach draußen und deutete auf die Blutspritzer, die überall verstreut waren.<br>„Wie auch, wenn du vor uns stehst?" Ich hatte im Moment einfach keine Lust auf Abenteuer. Unsere Missionen gaben mir schon genug Stoff für Albträume.  
>„Sie führen zwar von hier weg..." Er sprach wohl mit sich selbst.<br>Detektiv Kid, dachte ich sarkastisch und hockte mich auf den Boden.  
>„...aber hier verschwinden sie plötzlich und an der Dachrinne hängt wieder einer."<br>Von weitem konnte man erkennen, dass er angestrengt die Augen zusammenkniff. „Kann sie vielleicht fliegen?"  
>Ich stand verärgert auf. „Woher. Soll. Ich. Das. Wissen? Weißt du eigentlich wie Scheiß-egal mir das gerade ist?"<br>Patty schaute mich überrascht von der Seite an, Kid eher mit einem Ausdruck, der einem verblödetem „Häh?" sehr nahe kam.  
>„Ich geh' der Sache auf den Grund.", legte er plötzlich fest und ließ mit der Kraft des Todesgotts sein schwarzes, manchmal fliegendes Skateboard aus der Hand erscheinen.<br>„Liz, Patty.", er schnipste mit den Fingern. „Verwandelt euch."  
>Ich stöhnte entnervt, folgte seinem Befehl aber, der Patty zu gefallen schien.<br>Vor ein, zwei Jahren hatte ich mich daran gewöhnt mich von ihm überhaupt anfassen zu lassen. Denn dummerweise waren wir beide in Waffenform nackt. Immerhin fühlte es sich so an.  
>Wahrscheinlich hatte deshalb jeder einen festen Partner.<br>Bei mir und Patty- wir hatten uns früher immer gegenseitig benutzt- war das ja kein Problem. Sind ja Schwestern. Bei Kid war das anfangs jedoch etwas ganz anderes. Mittlerweile war es fast ein vertrautes Gefühl, wenn sich seine linke Hand perfekt an mich schmiegte. Was ich allerdings hasste, waren seine stickigen Hosentaschen, in denen man Nackenschmerzen bekam, wenn eine Reise länger dauerte.  
>„Das ist das erste Mal, dass du ohne Jackett aufs Skateboard steigst.", kommentierte Patty, als die Dächer langsam an uns vorbeizogen. Er folgte tatsächlich dieser dämlichen Blutspur.<br>Ich wollte gar nicht erst wissen wohin sie uns führte. Ich erschauderte und mein Pistolendasein zitterte auch kurz, was Kid natürlich sofort bemerkte.  
>„Wenn du Angst hast, schließ' die Augen.", sagte er und behielt dabei die roten Tropfen auf den Dächern und Straßen im Blickfeld.<br>Als ob Augenschließen meine Angst wegblasen würde.  
>Er konnte ja schon rücksichtsvoll sein, aber leider nur wenn er wollte und nicht wenn es nötig war.<br>„Sie ist ja ganz schön weit gekommen", notierte Kid. „Ich frage mich, mit was sie sich fortbewegt hat."  
>„Kann uns das nicht egal sein?", seufzte ich und mein Magen knurrte erneut. Ich erhielt keine Antwort. Stattdessen richtete ich meinen Blick auf dem grinsenden Mond, dem heute Nacht ausnahmsweise kein Blut aus dem Mund quoll.<br>„Ist dieses Kind überhaupt noch in Death City?", fragte ich nach einer Weile. Der Wind war nicht gerade warm und außer Kids Händen gab es nichts, woran ich mich wärmen konnte.  
>„Ist es." Kid stoppte sein Skateboard und setzte auf dem Boden auf.<br>„Ich glaub', wir haben sie gefunden!", schrie Patty und verjagte mit ihrem Geschrei eine Gruppe Krähen.  
>„Schön, Patty.", sagte ich und als mein Blick auf Kid fiel, bemerkte ich, dass ich nicht die Einzige war, an dessen Kopf sich ein dicker Schweißtropfen gebildet hatte.<br>Höchstwahrscheinlich dachten wir sogar dasselbe: Typisch Patty.

A/N: So! Jupp! Heheeee x'D  
>Ich bin wie Patty =P<br>WIe findet ihr Liz' Sichtweise so? Ich klasse =D Sie denkt immer so genervt, das find ich so zum totlachen ;D  
>Irgendwie passiert in diesem Kapitel kaum etwas, aber ich brauche es eben für den restlichen Verlauf ;'(<br>Hoffe, das stört nicht!  
>Im nächsten Kapitel [das seeehr kurz sein wird] geht es wieder um Chezas Sichtweise ;)<br>Naja, also bis dann! Ich freu mich über Reviews und auch Empfehlungen zu anderen FF's =) Bin grad nämlich voll aufm Soul Eater -Trip! ;D  
>Grüße und Kekse für alle! ~Pearly 3<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

„Ich habe gehört, du verteilst Aufträge.", sprach ich die Hexe in höflichem Ton an. Um meine menschliche Gestalt zu verbergen blieb ich die ganze Nacht ein Drache.  
>„Das ist wahr." Die Hexe besaß einen seltsamen Hut und ein weiß gepunktetes schwarzes Kleid.<br>„Hexe Eruka." Ich verbeugte mich, um ihre Sympathie zu erlangen. „Ich bitte euch hiermit gnädigst um einen Auftrag, um meinen leeren Magen mit Nahrung zu füllen."  
>Sie lachte und streichelte ihre große Kaulquappe, auf der sie offenbar ritt.<br>„Hmmm. Ich hätte einen Auftrag, allerdings haben schon viele dabei versagt." Anscheinend rang sie selbst noch mit sich, ob sie mir ihn anvertrauen sollte.  
>Als eine Ratte zwischen den Müllcontainern auftauchte, nutzte ich die Gelegenheit und spie eine gewaltige Ladung Drachenfeuer auf sie, sodass nach ein paar Sekunden nur noch ein schwelender Kadaver dalag. Ein bisschen Eindruck zu machen war ja erlaubt.<br>Ich grinste. „Und wie lautet er? Egal, solange ich keinen Hunger leiden muss, nehme ich ihn an."  
>Ich wusste selbst, dass das ziemlich großkotzig klang und ich mir das eigentlich gar nicht leisten konnte, aber ich brauchte Nahrung. Und es war nicht besonders toll jede Nacht irgendwo zu stehlen.<br>Eruka wandte ihren Blick vom Mond ab und hielt mir ein Foto vor die Schnauze. „Töte diesen Jungen und bring mir seine Seele."  
>„W-wie holt man sich die Seele von jemandem?", fragte ich ohne das Foto zu betrachten. Wahrscheinlich war da eh nur das Bild eines grimmigen Knasttypen oder Kleinkriminellen drauf.<br>„Einfach töten.", erwiderte die Frosch-Hexe und streckte sich ausgiebig. Ihre Stimme klang recht jung, doch sie war kaum größer als ich.  
>„Hm. Okay. Verlass dich auf mich." Mein Blick fiel auf meine Schulter, wo die Wundränder getrocknet waren. Immerhin bluteten sie nicht mehr.<br>Mein Magen zog sich ängstlich zusammen als ich auf das Foto schaute.  
>Es zeigte den Pistolenjungen. Das Ziel, das ich töten sollte.<p>

A/N: Ich weiß dieses Kapitel ist lächerlich kurz! x'3  
>Aber ich finde es passt nicht, wenn ich den Rest hier jetzt auch noch reinquetsche ;)<br>Und wie war dieses kurze Kapi? *Kekse bereitstell und Ohren spitz*  
>Ich hoffe das Ereignis passiert hier nicht zu abrupt ^^'<br>Schreibts mir doch =P  
>Grüße ~Pearly 3<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Es war früher Sonnenaufgang, als meine Hinterläufe den Boden der Schule für Meister und Waffen, kurz: Shibusen, berührten.  
>Eruka hatte mir ein Headset mitgegeben, damit sie mir unterwegs ein paar Anweisungen geben konnte. Anscheinend traute sie mir den Job tatsächlich zu.<br>Die Akademie war riesig. Dieselben Totenschädel die ich auf den Pistolen und dem Kragen des schwarzhaarigen Jungen gesehen hatte, säumten hier und da die Eingänge und Ornamente. Auch riesige, brennende Kerzen stachen wie Lanzen aus dem Gebäude hervor.  
>Um die Spitze auszumachen musste ich den Kopf in den Nacken legen und aufpassen, dass ich nicht hinten überkippte. Ich verschwand in einem Schlupfwinkel und verwandelte mich zurück. Eruka hatte gesagt, ich solle so tun, als sei ich eine Waffe- schließlich wusste sie ja nichts von meiner menschlichen Gestalt- und mich als Schülerin dort einschleusen, um meine Arbeit zu erledigen. Wenn ich ihr auch noch Informationen über die Lehrer mitbrachte, würde sie sogar noch etwas Geld draufpacken.<br>Also. Ich holte tief Luft. Es fiel mir sichtlich schwer so zu tun, als sei ich eine ganz normale Studentin. Allgemein war ich im Lügen sowieso schlecht.  
>Ich zupfte meine knielange, Short zurecht, ebenso wie mein dunkelgrünes Styler-T-Shirt, über dem ich eine graue Kapuzenjacke mit silbernem Reißverschluss trug.<br>Ich zog die Schnürsenkel meiner grauen, flachen Sneakers noch etwas fester, bevor ich durch die riesige Haupttür eintrat.  
>Es war unheimlich.<br>Der lange Flur war leer.  
>Als ich mich in eine große Halle vorwagte, die wohl die Aula war, fand ich ebenso wenig Menschen. Anscheinend war zu dieser Uhrzeit noch keiner hier.<br>„Wer bist du denn?", fragte mich jemand von hinten und ich drehte mich zutiefst erschrocken um. Mein Herz raste, es fiel mir schwer nicht zu stottern.  
>„Dich hab' ich ja noch nie gesehen. Bist du neu?" Ein erwachsener Mann, wohl Lehrer oder Arzt, in einem weißen, mehrfach wieder zusammengenähten Kittel und einem ebenso 'narbigen' Rollkragenpullover nahm mich genauestens unter die Lupe, was ich ganz und gar nicht toll fand. Das Seltsamste war aber, dass er eine riesige Schraube im Kopf hatte! Ich musste aufpassen, sie nicht anzustarren. Sie kaum auf der linken Seite seines Kopfes tatsächlich wieder heraus. Und jetzt drehte er sogar daran! Ich schauderte einmal kurz.<br>„Ä-ähm." Ich riss mich zusammen. „J-ja. Heute ist mein erster Tag." Ich versuchte so höflich wie möglich zu klingen. „Und sie sind?"  
>„Dr. Frank Stein.", antwortete der komische Typ und rückte seine Brille zurecht, um kurz darauf weiter auf seiner nicht angezündeten Zigarette herumzukauen. Sein Haar war verwuschelt, als hätte er gerade ein missglücktes Experiment durchgeführt. Auch seine Stimme klang leicht rau.<br>Liegt wahrscheinlich an seiner Raucherei, dachte ich missbilligend. Raucher konnte ich noch nie leiden.  
>„Soll ich dich herumführen?", fragte er.<br>Am Liebsten hätte ich 'Ja' gesagt, da dies eine gute Möglichkeit wäre, diese Schule in- und auswendig kennenzulernen. Doch ich wollte allein sein. Außerdem: Je mehr ich mit Leuten herumhing, desto mehr würden sich sorgen, wenn ich plötzlich irgendwann verschwand.  
>„Nein, danke, ich finde mich schon zurecht." Ich setzte mein nettestes Lächeln auf und der Doktor drehte sich wortlos um, um abzuziehen.<br>Immerhin einen war ich schon losgeworden.  
>Als ich den Flur weiter entlang lief, kam ich irgendwann an einer Tafel vorbei an der lauter Zettel hingen.<br>Neugierig wie ich war, stellte ich mich auf die Zehenspitzen, um besser sehen zu können.  
>Das waren allesamt Aufträge!<br>Doch dummerweise ohne Belohnung... . Ich zog einen leichten Flunsch, spitzte aber die Ohren, als ich in einiger Entfernung Schülergeschwätz aufschnappte.  
>Da kamen welche.<br>Okay, ganz ruhig, sagte ich mich und tat so als sei nichts. Wenigstens hatte Eruka meinen Blutfleck weggezaubert... . Moment.  
>Sie wusste von meiner Erstgestalt!<br>Ich drückte wütend meine Stirn an die Tafel.  
>Wie hatte ich so naiv sein können, dass sie es nicht mitkriegen würde?<br>Allerdings war ich ihr jetzt umso mehr dankbar, weil die Studenten auf dem Gang mich fast erreicht hatten.  
>Ich zog den Kopf zurück und zwang mich all die Aufträge doppelt und dreifach durchzulesen, als sei ich gerade erst gekommen.<br>„Ja, mal sehen, ob was interessantes dabei ist.", hörte ich eine Jungenstimme sagen.  
>Er und seine Begleiter standen nur einige Zentimeter hinter mir. Mir prickelte die Haut vor Aufregung.<br>„Hey.", sagte jemand und ich drehte mich um. „Gibt's heute was Interessantes?"  
>Mein Herz stoppte als ich den Jungen erblickte neben dem zwei sich leicht ähnlich sehende Mädchen standen. Er trug ein mir vertrautes schwarzes Jackett mit passender Hose und einem albernen Totenkopf am Hemdkragen.<br>Der Pistolenjunge. Mein Auftragsziel.  
>Mit gestriegelten Haaren und einer sauberen Jacke hatte ich wohl kaum Ähnlichkeit mit dem blutverdreckten, schmuddeligen Mädchen, dass vor einer Nacht noch mit einer riesigen Wunde aus dem Müll gekrochen war.<br>Doch es dauerte auch nur einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde, bis er mich erkannte.  
>Er sagte nichts, wir starrten uns nur erschrocken- er wohl eher überrascht- an, doch ich meinte, in seinen Augen das Gefühl des Erinnerns aufblitzen zu sehen.<br>Das war nicht gut.  
>Ich gab einen stotternden Laut von mir, drehte mich um und rannte den Flur entlang. Das war unmöglich, definitiv unmöglich. Ein Albtraum? Niemals.<br>Ich hatte immer gedacht, dass wenn man Angst hat, seine wahren Kräfte erst entfaltet.  
>Falsch.<br>Ich ermüdete doppelt so schnell und konnte gar nicht richtig rennen. Noch langsamer wurde ich, als ich eine tiefere Mädchenstimme sagen hörte „Ist das nicht die ...".  
>Ich bekam den Rest des Satzes nicht mit. Ich sprang auf den Schulhof hinaus- irgendwie hatte ich zufälligerweise geschafft, unbewusst zum Ausgang zu rennen- , hechtete an den ganzen eintrudelnden Schülern vorbei, sprang in eine Seitenstraße und verwandelte mich in meine Drachengestalt, um mich in ruckartigen Flügelschlägen so weit wie möglich von der Akademie zu entfernen.<p>

A/N: So! Mal wieder ein [etwas xD] längeres Kapitel =D  
>Das mit Eruka fand ich war eine gute Idee, weil sie sonst immer so hilflos dargestellt wird ;D Dann darf sie für dieses Kapitel eben mal die Oberhand über Cheza haben =P<br>Und die Vorstellung, dass Cheza tatsächlich so unerwartet auf ihr Auftragsziel trifft, war geradezu verlockend! ;)  
>Ich konnte nicht wiederstehen xDD<br>Wie war denn dieses Kapitel so? Bin für alles offen =^-^=  
>Grüße ~Pearly 3<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Ich sank keuchend gegen eine verblichene Hauswand und setzte mich auf den staubigen Boden. Der Wind hatte wohl wieder Sand aus der Wüste in die Innenstadt getragen. Ich nieste einmal kräftig und zog mir die Strähnen zurück hinters Ohr.

Ich wünschte ich hätte ein paar Haarklammern, dachte ich, musste aber zugeben, dass die Strähnen die ich nicht in meinen Pferdeschwanz bekam, gut aussahen, wenn sie vor meinen Ohren herabhingen.

Aber das war nicht der Punkt.

Mein Herz klopfte noch immer nervös, als ich an die Begegnung mit dem Jungen dachte.

Theoretisch hätte ich ihn an Ort und Stelle umbringen können, wie es Eruka von mir verlangte, aber irgendetwas hatte mich davon abgehalten.

Ich wusste nicht ob die Schule, die Augenzeugen, die vorbei hätten kommen können, oder ganz einfach die Scheu vor Mord der Grund war.

Wie schwer war es denn eigentlich jemanden zu töten?

Leicht, oder?

Mir war klar, dass ich diese Frage nicht für mich selbst beantworten könnte.

Ich stand auf und legte mich zwischen zwei gut verpackte Müllsäcke im Schatten. Meine Wunde schmerzte kaum noch, ich spürte nur ein schwaches, heißes Pochen.

Und müde war ich allemal. Eine ganze Nacht ohne Schlaf ... .

Mein Gott, was war ich ein Weichei. Empfindlich wie sonst was.

Meine Gedanken begannen sich ins Leere zu ziehen und ich gab dem Schlafdrang nach. Den Typen könnte ich mir auch immer noch nach der Schule schnappen ... .

Wenn ich nur wüsste, wann sie endete!

Ach egal, dachte ich willenlos und sank in noch tiefere Ebenen.

Als ich erwachte stach mir die Sonne grell in die Augen.

Es müsste schon später Nachmittag sein, damit das Licht überhaupt hier her dringen konnte.

Ich richtete meinen Kopf zur Sonne hin, die mit Sabber aus dem Mund schon am Horizont hing und gleich einschlief.

Ich schnellte hoch.

Oh nein, ich hatte verschlafen!

Ich sprang aus den Müllsäcken auf und überprüfte das Dasein meines MP3-Players, den ich erst vor ein paar Wochen aus einem Markt in Aegean Sea Crescent gestohlen hatte. Da mich der Verkäufer aber fies von der Seite angesprochen und geärgert hatte, verspürte ich keinerlei Gewissensbisse.

In dieser Stadt gab es genug Leute mit guter Musik auf den Computern, sodass ich mich daran ab und zu bediente. Ich kopierte sie ja nur auf meinen Player, das war ja kein Diebstahl.

Ich nahm die Beine in die Hand und rannte so schnell ich konnte in Richtung Shibusen, ständig darauf vorbereitet irgendwelchen Schülern in die Arme zu laufen.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr meines Ipods verriet mir, dass es mittlerweile halb Fünf war.

Ich blieb keuchend stehen.

Na toll.

Um diese Uhrzeit waren sie doch alle wieder zu Hause. Ich ballte meine Fäuste vor Wut zusammen und hätte am Liebsten über die ganze Straße gebrüllt. Aber das konnte ich natürlich nicht machen.

Ich verschwand in eine Nebenstraße und verwandelte mich mit einem blauen Leuchten, um zum Haus des Jungen zu fliegen. Wenn nötig würde ich eben auch seine Eltern zusammenschlagen, um zu bekommen was ich, nein Eruka, wollte: Seine Seele.

Es dauerte vielleicht eine Viertelstunde per Luftlinie, dann hatte ich die riesige Villa erreicht.

Ich setzte mich geduldig aufs Dach und wartete, doch kaum hatte ich meine Flügel angemessen angelegt, sah ich von weitem drei Leute auf die Villa zu kommen.

Waren das ... ?

Ich petzte die Augen zusammen und versuchte zu zoomen. Wozu Drachenaugen nicht alles gut sind! Allerdings gelang es mir auch nur den Blick so zu schärfen, dass er alles andere in verschwommenen Striemen ausblendete.

Kein Zweifel. Einer der Drei trug schwarze Klamotten.

Gerade wollte ich vom Dach irgendwohin verschwinden, um aus dem Schatten anzugreifen, da kam plötzlich ein Moped vorbei, das bei meinem Ziel anhielt und anscheinend mit ihnen sprach. Auf dem Fahrzeug saßen zwei Menschen, die ich nicht kannte.

Zuerst sprang der Beifahrer ab, dann auch der Fahrer und seltsamerweise, setzten sich nach einer kurzen Konversation die zwei Waffen des Pistolenjungen darauf und fuhren in die Richtung aus der das Moped ursprünglich gekommen war.

Ich schüttelte missverstehend den Kopf. Was sollte das?

Zuerst schien es, als würden die Fahrer dem Pistolenjungen folgen, doch nach einer kurzen gemeinsamen Strecke, bogen sie auch noch auf eine andere Straße ab.

Er war allein!

All meine Alarmglocken schrillten. So eine Chance würde sich mir kein zweites Mal bieten.

Ich setzte meine Hinterläufe an die Dachkante und sprang.

Diesmal würde er mir gehören.

Ich versuchte meine Flügelschläge so leise wie möglich zu halten und flog so nah ich konnte an mein Ziel heran. Okay, zehn Meter hörten sich weit weg an, doch für mich war es sehr nahe. Vor allem weil er mich noch nicht entdeckt hatte.

Ich grinste hämisch und ließ mich noch etwas tiefer fallen.

Der Junge im Anzug und Jackett- geschniegelt und gebügelt- ahnte nichts von meiner Gegenwart. Die Hände in den Hosentaschen hielt er gemäßigten Schrittes auf sein Zuhause zu. Mittlerweile war es schon recht dunkel.

Kaum hatte ich meinen Abstand auf sieben Meter reduziert, da musste ich scharf kehrtmachen, als ich aufgrund meiner Konzentration auf den Jungen beinah gegen eine hohe, noch ausgeschaltete, Straßenlaterne flog.

Das Flappen meiner Flügel musste laut gewesen sein, denn der Typ hielt plötzlich inne und bewegte sich nicht.

Ich fuhr meinen Kreislauf herunter und versuchte leise und langsam zu atmen, da er genauestens seine Sinne schärfte. Er musste mich bemerkt haben, sonst wäre er jetzt nicht so aufmerksam.

Ich versuchte meine Schuppen so eng wie möglich anzulegen, damit der Luftwiderstand geringer wurde und der Wind leiser an mir vorbeiglitt.

Als ich ahnte, dass er sich umdrehen würde verschwand ich hinter einem Schornstein.

„Du kannst ruhig rauskommen." Seine Stimme klang kalt wie Eis.

Mein Magen machte einen Satz und ich spürte, dass ich schon wieder musste. Das war immer so gewesen, wenn ich früher Verstecken gespielt hatte. Wenigstens war mich noch eine Eigenschaft auf meiner Kindheit geblieben. Der Junge war auch nicht älter als ich. Wenigstens auch nicht jünger, somit hatte ich also einen ebenbürtigen Gegner.

Ich wartete bis ich hören konnte, dass er seinen Heimweg wieder aufnahm. Hatte ich ihn jetzt im Glauben, dass er sich alles nur eingebildete? Ich hoffte es und bewegte mich wieder in den Schatten.

Von oben ließ sich gut erkennen, welchen Weg er einschlug. Als er drauf und dran war in eine schmale Seitenstraße einzubiegen, wartete ich einen Augenblick und landete hinter ihm.

Doch kaum hatte ich meine Hinterläufe mit einem leisen „Klick" auf dem Pflaster aufgesetzt, fuhr er herum.

Ich ließ meine Augen in der Dunkelheit bedrohlich aufleuchten.

„Wen haben wir denn hier?", sagte ich leise. „Allein gelassen, so spät abends?"

„Was willst du?" Der Pistolenjunge, wie ich ihn nannte, drehte sich komplett zu mir um, zuckte aber einen Moment, als ich in das schummrige Licht eines Fensters aus dem dritten Stock trat. „Deine Seele."

Er wich nicht zurück.

„Du schon wieder.", antwortete er und nahm Kampfposition ein, während ich die drei weißen Streifen in seinem Haar bewunderte.

„Wo sind deine Waffen?" Es machte mir Spaß bedrohlich zu wirken.

„Als ob dich das etwas angehen würde. Abschaum!" Er schlug mit einer Faust nach mir, doch wich ihm geschickt aus und trat wieder mit meinem rechten Hinterbein zu, doch diesmal rutschte er nur ein paar Zentimeter zurück.

Ich wollte mich in die Luft erheben, um zu schweben, was mir generell einen kleinen Vorteil verschaffte, aber so weit kam ich nicht.

Seine rechte Faust befand sich schon fast in meinem Gesicht, doch sie rutschte zur Seite und traf auf meine Schulter, dort wo die Wunde vom Dolch sich befand. Ich schrie vor Schmerz auf, als er sie berührte.

„Also doch.", sprach mein Gegner mit sich selbst.

Was ein Glück war sie nicht aufgeplatzt, doch jetzt pochte sie nur umso stärker und trieb mir Tränen in die Augen.

Der Junge hieb wieder auf mich ein, doch ich fing seine Hand und packte seine andere, sodass wir uns nur mit unseren Stoßkräften messen konnten. Ich, flügelschlagend drei Zentimeter überm Boden, krallte mich in seine beiden Hände und versuchte ihn wegzuschieben, was aber nicht gelang, da er mir ordentlich entgegenwirkte. Mehrmals drehten wir uns; knallten gegen eine Hauswand.

„Mach' ihm den gar aus, Cheza. Beende es!", das war Erukas gelangweilte, blecherne Stimme aus dem Headset.

Ich öffnete das Maul für eine Ladung Feuer, doch der Moment der Unachtsamkeit hatte zu lange gedauert. Der Junge entwand seine Hände aus meinen und schlug mir heftig ins Gesicht. Ein Knacken verriet mir, dass mir die Wucht das Headset vom Schädel gerissen hatte.

Jetzt war ich richtig wütend. Ein Tritt in die Magengrube und anschließend ein weiterer Hieb gegen das Kinn machten mich kurzfristig unbeweglich. Ich holte mit dem Schwanz aus, doch bevor ich zupeitschen konnte, riss mich ein Pfeifen, wie wenn Wurfsterne durch die Luft fliegen, aus der Bahn.

Ich zog mich einen halben Meter zurück, um erschrocken zuzusehen, wie ein große, schwarz-rote Sense dort einschlug, wo ich gerade eben noch gestanden hatte.

Meine Güte, dachte ich. Das war knapp.

Doch die Waffe war ja auch irgendwoher gekommen und die Nachhut ließ auch nicht lange auf sich warten.

Ein blondes Mädel in einem schwarzen, kapuzenlosen Umhang und einem gemusterten Minirock sprang vor mich und riss die Sense aus dem Boden, um mich direkt von vorne anzugreifen.

„Soul, Maka!", sagte der Pistolenjunge anerkennend, zu ernst, um sich zu freuen.

Der Umriss des Mädchens war vertraut.

Das musste die Beifahrerin des Mopeds gewesen sein.

Vielleicht war das alles geplant gewesen? Erst so zu tun, als sei der schwarze Anzugtyp hilflos, um mich dann gemeinsam platt zu machen.

Ich wich gerade noch so der Klinge aus und schlug sie ihr aus der Hand, um Feuer zu spucken.

Doch mein eigentliches Auftragsziel sprang auf das Mädchen zu und zog sie aus der Reichweite der Flammen.

„Verdammt!", fluchte ich.

Die Sense, die scheppernd zu Boden gefallen war, verwandelte sich vor meinen Augen in einen Menschen. Um genau zu sein in einen hellhaarigen Typen, dessen Frisur mich an Black*Star erinnerte. Er trug ein Stirnband auf dem ein Aufnäher mit seinem Namen und einer mit einem Zeichen war, ebenso wie eine rote Röhrenjeans und einen schwarz-gelben Kapuzenpulli.

Allerdings blieb mir jetzt keine Zeit ihn gründlich unter die Lupe zu nehmen, denn er ließ einen seiner Arme zur selben tödlichen Klinge werden, mit der mich seine Partnerin, die dann Maka sein musste, attackiert hatte und schlug nach mir.

Ein paar Haare meiner Mähne wurden weggesäbelt und ich spürte den Luftzug der rasiermesserscharfen Klinge.

Immerhin hatte ich jetzt die Freiheit ihn mit meinem Schwanz wegzufegen, sodass er beinah gegen seine Partnerin prallte, sich aber direkt wieder in eine vollständige Sense verwandelte.

Ich spie wieder eine Ladung Feuer, war mir aber sicher, dass ich alle verfehlt hatte, doch der Rauch, der entstand, als die Flammen am Gestein und Moos zwischen den Ritzen leckte, nahm sowohl mir als auch den Widersachern die Sicht. Ich schlängelte mich wütend in die riesige Wolke hinein, als mich plötzlich etwas an den Schultern packte und meinen Rücken an eine Wand presste. Der Aufschlag machte mich benommen, noch mehr aber der Schmerz, der durch meinen Rücken zuckte, als sich ein großer Stein in meine Wirbelsäule bohrte.

Der Rauch vor meinen Augen lichtete sich leicht und gab den pistolenlosen Pistolenjungen frei.

„Warum tust du das?", schrie er mich an und ich zog den Kopf ein.

Warum zog ich ihn ein? In Drachengestalt war ich einen halben Kopf größer als er. Lag es an meinem Schwindel?

Ein raue Jungenstimme aus dem Hintergrund meldete sich. Ich nahm an, dass es die Sense Soul war. Was für ein dämlicher Name für einen Jungen.

„Er steht nicht mal auf Shinigami-samas Liste."

Was für 'ne Liste?

Die Umrisse des Pistolenjungen waren doppelt und ich blinzelte mehrmals um sie loszuwerden.

Der drehte sich um, als das Mädchen Maka die Sense Soul zum Todesstoß ansetzen wollte.

„Sie steht nicht auf der Liste!", rief er und sein Druck auf meinen Schultern lockerte sich.

Ich nutzte die Gelegenheit und hob vorsichtig mein Bein, um es anzuwinkeln und zu zielen.

„Pass' auf!", schrie Maka mit ihrer hellen Stimme, doch ich hatte bereits zugetreten und der Junge stürzte zu Boden, raffte sich aber geschickt wieder auf.

Diesen Kampf konnte ich nicht gewinnen. Ich spie noch einmal dichten Rauch und flog davon.

A/N: Ein ENDLICH mal wieder langes Kapitel =D

Hab gestern bis ein Uhr noch getippt xP *einpenn*

Merkt man das? Wenn ich zu lange tippe lässt meine Rechtschreibung nach, mir passieren ständig Tippfehler und jetzt kommts: Ich schaffe es dann nicht mehr korrekte Sätze zu formulieren! Das macht mir selbst Angst -_-'

Bei einem Satz hing ich geschlagene fünf Minuten weil mir das beschreibende Wort nicht einfallen wollte ... xDD

Aber es freut mich natürlich, dass das nächste Kapi fertig ist =) Und, dass ihr bis hierhin gelesen habt!

Wie war dieses lange Kapitel denn so? Wie auch sonst, ich freu mich immer über Rückmeldungen =)

Grüße! ~Pearly 3


	7. Chapter 7

Ich saß auf dem Dach der Shibusen Akademie und heulte. Immerhin regnete es heute Nacht nicht, daher konnte ich mir meinen Schlafplatz gut aussuchen.

Lange hatte ich die Harmonie des Pistolenjungen und seinen beiden Waffen genossen, wie sie zusammen an der viel zu großen Tafel gesessen und zu Abend, oder wohl eher zu Nacht, gegessen hatten.

In den ganzen anderen Häusern und Wohnungen war es genauso gewesen.

Harmonie und Frieden. Wie früher, als ich noch ganz klein war.

Warum ich weinte wusste ich selber nicht. Aus Heimweh?

Ich hatte kein Heim.

Aus Missverständnis?

Ich wusste nichts von einer Liste oder einem Shini-irgendwas. Das Einzige was ich wusste, war, dass hier der Todesgott leben sollte. Allerdings hatte ich ihn weder gesehen, noch von ihm gehört, was mir den Eindruck gab, belogen worden zu sein.

Weil mich der Pistolenjunge gefragt hatte warum ich das alles tat?

Ich konnte diesmal nicht passen.

In gewisser Weise beschäftigte es mich schon, was er gesagt hatte. Aber die Antwort lag doch klar auf der Hand: Weil die einzige Möglichkeit ehrlich an Nahrung zu kommen, diese war.

Ich zog den Reißverschluss meiner Kapuzenjacke bis nach ganz oben zu und rollte mich zu einem kleinen Knäuel zusammen.

Natürlich wäre es bequemer gewesen in Drachenform zu schlafen, doch mir war nicht danach. Es ging ohnehin schon dreckig genug, da wollte ich wenigstens in meiner wahren Gestalt heulen dürfen.

Aber all die Tränen brachten mir ja nichts und gerade diese Aussichtslosigkeit ließ mich noch heftiger schluchzen.

Nach einiger Zeit hatte ich es geschafft mich in den Schlaf zu weinen.

Doch als ich aufwachte, war die Sonne nicht einmal aufgegangen.

Ich warf sicherheitshalber einen Blick auf meinen Ipod und stellte fest, dass es halb sechs war.

Erst jetzt fiel mir wieder ein, dass ich auf dem Dachbalkon einer Schule schlief.

Also nichts wie weg hier!

Ich beschloss einen kleinen Rundgang durch die Stadt zu machen.

Am Stadtbrunnen wusch ich mir das Gesicht und machte mir meinen Pferdeschwanz neu, wobei ich mein Spiegelbild im Wasser beobachtete.

Die Stellen wo man auf mich eingeprügelt hatte waren schon längst nicht mehr gerötet.

Und wieder einmal war ich meinen Schuppen dankbar.

Ich schlenderte durch eine der Hauptfußgängerwege, der an zahlreichen Cafés, Gaststätten, Eisdielen und Krämerläden vorbeiführte, bis ich nach einem halben Tag den Rand von Death City erreicht hatte.

Mehrere Stunden- ich fragte mich selbst woher ich diese Engelsgeduld nahm- starrte ich in die Wüste und überlegte was wohl hinter ihr liegen und was für Geheimnisse sie hüten mochte.

In gewisser Weise war sie auch wunderschön. Doch hätte ich nicht die Kraft meilenweit ohne Gepäck durchzufliegen, würde sie meinen sicheren Tod bedeuten.

Da blieb ich lieber in ihrem Namensvetter, der Stadt, aus der die Shibusen herausragte.

Mehrere Tage verliefen nach genau demselben Schema ab. Eruka suchte mich nicht auf und machte auch sonst keine Anstalten mit mir Kontakt auszunehmen.

Mir selbst war das ja ziemlich egal, allerdings wartete ich noch immer auf meine Chance, dem Pistolenjungen, der ganz schön stark war, die Seele aus dem Leib zu reißen.

Und dann, eines morgens, traf ich eine Entscheidung, unwissend, dass sie mein wertloses Leben für immer verändern würde.

A/N. So! Jetzt wird es nochmal richtig spannend! Danke fürs Lesen und die ganzen Reviews! Ich freue mich immer so sehr darüber! =)

Grüße ~Pearly 33


	8. Chapter 8

[Liz' Sichtweise:]

Ich lackierte mir schweigend die Fingernägel, auch wenn es schon längst 23 Uhr war.  
>Patty saß an dem langen Schreibtisch, an den wir beide passten und kritzelte mit Buntstiften auf leerem Druckerpapier herum.<br>Ich saß bereits im Schlafanzug als es klopfte und Kid in seinen noch immer blutigen Sachen hereinkam.  
>Patty schien ihn vollends zu ignorieren, ich wandte ihm erwartungsvoll den Kopf zu.<br>Seine sonst so ernste Miene verwandelte sich plötzlich in die, wenn Kleinkinder keine Süßigkeiten bekommen. „Mein Hemd ist total versaut! Nicht mal die Blutflecken sind annähernd symmetrisch angeordnet!"  
>Am Liebsten hätte ich ihm gerade eine verpasst und gefragt ob er sonst keine Probleme hätte, doch dazu war ich im Moment zu faul. Außerdem lackierte ich mir die Nägel, Ablenkung konnte ich mir also nicht leisten.<br>Als Zustimmung schnaubte ich nur ein „Hm" hervor und stellte den Lack beiseite, als ich fertig war.  
>„Wieso schaust du nicht nach, ob die Post schon gekommen ist?", schlug ich vor. Je eher er auf andere Gedanken kam desto besser. Sein Symmetrie-Hype setzte ihn manchmal für ganze Stunden außer Gefecht.<br>„Um 23:17?", fragte er ungläubig und zog eine Braue hoch.  
>Ich zuckte die Schultern.<br>Patty schien ihr Kunstwerk beendet zu haben und drehte sich zur Tür um. „Los, los, hol die Post! Ich will Post!" Sie lachte ihr typisches Kleinkindlachen, was jedem ein Lächeln aufs Gesicht zauberte. Ich war froh, dass sie Kid jetzt auch noch dazu drängte zum Briefkasten zu gehen.  
>Ich seufzte und stellte den hellgrünen Nagellack zurück an seinen Platz auf dem Board, das über meinem Bett hing, welches mit der Seite an der Wand stand. Pattys befand sich genau gegenüber. Kid hatte es natürlich nach seinen Wünschen eingerichtet, damit es eine halbwegs korrekte Symmetrieachse besaß.<br>Wie konnte man nur so pingelig sein?  
>„Hey, Patty.", sprach ich meine Zwillingsschwester an. „Ich hab Hunger. Und du?"<br>Es war mittlerweile halb Zwölf und der Kampf mit diesem Reptil hatte mich hungrig gemacht.  
>Allerdings war es für Shinigami-samas Sohn untypisch, eine Kishinei-Seele entkommen zu lassen. Er hatte sogar noch Black*Star und Tsubaki dabeigehabt, daher wunderte es mich noch mehr, dass es uns entwischt war.<br>Unten konnte man Kid hören, wie er die Haustür öffnete. Ich hoffte, dass er die Post vom heutigen Tag noch nicht geholt hatte.  
>„Liz, Patty!"<br>Er rief uns?  
>„Was denn?", brüllte ich gelangweilt die Treppe runter. War irgendeine Rechnung gekommen? Oder ein Brief von der Shibusen? Letzteres war unlogisch, da Shinigami-sama es seinem Sohn auch einfach sagen könnte, aber was anderes fiel mir nicht ein.<br>„Kommt mal herunter. Schnell."  
>Ich runzelte beschäftigt die Stirn. Nahm seine Stimme einen solchen Ton an, dann war definitiv nichts Gutes geschehen.<br>„Na komm, Patty.", sagte ich und drehte mich zu ihr um, um mich zu vergewissern, dass sie auch kam. Meine Schwester schob die Stifte zurück in den vorgesehenen Halter und folgte mir nach unten in den Flur.  
>„Was ist denn?", fragte sie, als wir hinter Kid auftauchten, der ernst nach draußen in die Dunkelheit starrte.<br>„Das hier." Unser Waffenmeister bückte sich und hob einen verdreckten Lumpen auf, der nach genauerem betrachten wie sein Jackett aussah.  
>„Oh! Rote Fingerfarben!" Patty kicherte wie ein kleines Kind.<br>Es war sein Jackett. Nur voller fremdem Blut. Doch was hatte es vor seiner Haustür zu suchen? Ich hatte mit eigenen Augen gesehen, wie er es dem armen Mädchen gegeben hatte, das von dem Reptil angegriffen worden war.  
>Die einzige Möglichkeit lag ja wohl offen auf der Hand, oder?<br>„Kid", versuchte ich beruhigend zu sagen. „Du hast jemandem was geliehen und derjenige wollte es eben zurückbringen, na und? Was ist daran so besorgniserregend?"  
>Der Junge vor mit rührte sich keinen Millimeter, doch dann streckte er uns seine linke Hand entgegen, die nun auch rot gefleckt war.<br>„Das Blut ist noch frisch. Also war sie erst vor kurzem hier gewesen."  
>Konnte er mal aufhören, dauernd so ernst und dramatisch zu klingen? Das war ja fast wie in einem Krimi!<br>„Der Kampf ist ja auch noch nicht lange her.", bemerkte ich trocken. Warum nahm er seine Jacke nicht einfach und stopfte sie in die Waschmaschine?  
>„Wie hat sie den Weg hierher gefunden?", er sah mich durchdringend an und drehte sich dann zu den Steinstufen um. „Außerdem ist die Wunde noch nicht einmal eingetrocknet. Also wieso bringt sie mir meine Sachen zurück, wenn sie sie noch länger bräuchte?"<br>„Mann", stöhnte ich und meinte eine rote Ader an seiner Schläfe wütend aufpochen zu sehen. „Du hast Probleme." Ich gähnte und streckte meine Arme. „Na, wenn es sonst nichts ist."  
>„Weißt du eigentlich wie komisch das ist?" Für einen Moment schien der schwarzhaarige Junge die Beherrschung zu verlieren, fing sich aber Gott sei Dank wieder. „Ist euch das nicht aufgefallen?" Er ging ein paar Schritte nach draußen und deutete auf die Blutspritzer, die überall verstreut waren.<br>„Wie auch, wenn du vor uns stehst?" Ich hatte im Moment einfach keine Lust auf Abenteuer. Unsere Missionen gaben mir schon genug Stoff für Albträume.  
>„Sie führen zwar von hier weg..." Er sprach wohl mit sich selbst.<br>Detektiv Kid, dachte ich sarkastisch und hockte mich auf den Boden.  
>„...aber hier verschwinden sie plötzlich und an der Dachrinne hängt wieder einer."<br>Von weitem konnte man erkennen, dass er angestrengt die Augen zusammenkniff. „Kann sie vielleicht fliegen?"  
>Ich stand verärgert auf. „Woher. Soll. Ich. Das. Wissen? Weißt du eigentlich wie Scheiß-egal mir das gerade ist?"<br>Patty schaute mich überrascht von der Seite an, Kid eher mit einem Ausdruck, der einem verblödetem „Häh?" sehr nahe kam.  
>„Ich geh' der Sache auf den Grund.", legte er plötzlich fest und ließ mit der Kraft des Todesgotts sein schwarzes, manchmal fliegendes Skateboard aus der Hand erscheinen.<br>„Liz, Patty.", er schnipste mit den Fingern. „Verwandelt euch."  
>Ich stöhnte entnervt, folgte seinem Befehl aber, der Patty zu gefallen schien.<br>Vor ein, zwei Jahren hatte ich mich daran gewöhnt mich von ihm überhaupt anfassen zu lassen. Denn dummerweise waren wir beide in Waffenform nackt. Immerhin fühlte es sich so an.  
>Wahrscheinlich hatte deshalb jeder einen festen Partner.<br>Bei mir und Patty- wir hatten uns früher immer gegenseitig benutzt- war das ja kein Problem. Sind ja Schwestern. Bei Kid war das anfangs jedoch etwas ganz anderes. Mittlerweile war es fast ein vertrautes Gefühl, wenn sich seine linke Hand perfekt an mich schmiegte. Was ich allerdings hasste, waren seine stickigen Hosentaschen, in denen man Nackenschmerzen bekam, wenn eine Reise länger dauerte.  
>„Das ist das erste Mal, dass du ohne Jackett aufs Skateboard steigst.", kommentierte Patty, als die Dächer langsam an uns vorbeizogen. Er folgte tatsächlich dieser dämlichen Blutspur.<br>Ich wollte gar nicht erst wissen wohin sie uns führte. Ich erschauderte und mein Pistolendasein zitterte auch kurz, was Kid natürlich sofort bemerkte.  
>„Wenn du Angst hast, schließ' die Augen.", sagte er und behielt dabei die roten Tropfen auf den Dächern und Straßen im Blickfeld.<br>Als ob Augenschließen meine Angst wegblasen würde.  
>Er konnte ja schon rücksichtsvoll sein, aber leider nur wenn er wollte und nicht wenn es nötig war.<br>„Sie ist ja ganz schön weit gekommen", notierte Kid. „Ich frage mich, mit was sie sich fortbewegt hat."  
>„Kann uns das nicht egal sein?", seufzte ich und mein Magen knurrte erneut. Ich erhielt keine Antwort. Stattdessen richtete ich meinen Blick auf dem grinsenden Mond, dem heute Nacht ausnahmsweise kein Blut aus dem Mund quoll.<br>„Ist dieses Kind überhaupt noch in Death City?", fragte ich nach einer Weile. Der Wind war nicht gerade warm und außer Kids Händen gab es nichts, woran ich mich wärmen konnte.  
>„Ist es." Kid stoppte sein Skateboard und setzte auf dem Boden auf.<br>„Ich glaub', wir haben sie gefunden!", schrie Patty und verjagte mit ihrem Geschrei eine Gruppe Krähen.  
>„Schön, Patty.", sagte ich und als mein Blick auf Kid fiel, bemerkte ich, dass ich nicht die Einzige war, an dessen Kopf sich ein dicker Schweißtropfen gebildet hatte.<br>Höchstwahrscheinlich dachten wir sogar dasselbe: Typisch Patty.

A/N: So! Jupp! Heheeee x'D  
>Ich bin wie Patty =P<br>WIe findet ihr Liz' Sichtweise so? Ich klasse =D Sie denkt immer so genervt, das find ich so zum totlachen ;D  
>Irgendwie passiert in diesem Kapitel kaum etwas, aber ich brauche es eben für den restlichen Verlauf ;'(<br>Hoffe, das stört nicht!  
>Im nächsten Kapitel [das seeehr kurz sein wird] geht es wieder um Chezas Sichtweise ;)<br>Naja, also bis dann! Ich freu mich über Reviews und auch Empfehlungen zu anderen FF's =) Bin grad nämlich voll aufm Soul Eater -Trip! ;D  
>Grüße und Kekse für alle! ~Pearly 3<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Wenn man ohnmächtig war, dann war dieser Lebensabschnitt das Nichts. Nicht einmal Leere sondern einfach Nichts. Wenn man erwachte schien es, als sei zwischen dem Kollabieren und dem Aufwachen keine Zeit vergangen, weil nur das Nichts dazwischen war. Nichts und Leere waren zwei verschiedene Dinge. An Leere konnte man sich erinnern, sie spüren. Das Nichts nicht.

Als ich erwachte fühlte sich alles an mir an, als sei ich durch ein Felsenzackenmeer gepurzelt. An meinem Daumen fühlte ich eine Art Bändchen und etwas stach in meiner Schlagader am Handgelenk. Auch meine Klamotten fühlten sich leicht und weich an.

Ich brauchte einen Moment, um annähernd klar denken zu können und blinzelte.

Wo war ich?

Und wieso bekam ich eine Infusion und war an Instrumente angeschlossen, die Herzschlag, Blutsauerstoffgehalt und andere Dinge maßen?

Ich drehte den Kopf. Am Liebsten wäre ich wieder eingeschlafen, da mein Schädel wie ein Presslufthammer pochte, doch ich war zu neugierig.

Ach ja. Der Pistolenjunge hatte mich bewusstlos geschlagen.

Ich atmete auf. Und ich hatte schon gedacht, er wollte doch schießen. Aber er hatte seine Waffen ja auch abgelegt gehabt.

Wie kam ich eigentlich hierher?

Es war ein gruseliges Gefühl irgendwo ohnmächtig und woanders wach zu werden.

Eine braun gebrannte Frau mit Rastalocken, unter vielen Bandagen verborgen, stand neben einer Ablage und las irgendetwas durch.

Was das 'ne Krankenschwester?

Ich versuchte auszustehen, ließ mich aber gleich wieder sinken, als der Zugang in der Innenseite meines Handgelenks stach und alles wieder begann wehzutun.

Die Frau hatte mein Ächzen wohl gehört. Sie drehte sich um und kam auf mich zu, um die Infusion zu überprüfen.

„Was is' das für'n Zeug?", fragte ich schwach. Wer weiß, was mir gerade ins Blut gepumpt wurde!

„Kochsalzlösung." Ihre Stimme war stark und entschlossen.

„Da steht was anderes.", widersprach ich, als ich auf dem Etikett NaCl las. Keine Ahnung was das war. Was hätte es überhaupt für einen Sinn mir Salz in den Kreislauf zu bringen?

„Das heißt Natriumchlorid.", erwiderte sie knapp. Anscheinend war sie nicht in der Stimmung, mir Gesellschaft zu leisten. Abgesehen davon wusste ich immer noch nicht, wo ich mich befand.

„Und was macht das?", wollte ich wissen und zwang mich nicht einzuschlafen.

„Regelt den Blutsalzgehalt." Ich wusste nicht was das brachte. Machte es mich schneller gesund?

„Und... .", begann ich und holte Luft. „Und wo sind wir?" Es war lächerlich so direkt danach zu fragen, aber diese südländische Frau machte keinerlei Anstalten es mir freiwillig zu verraten.

„In der Shibusen. Im Krankenzimmer."

Die Akademie! Ich ließ meinen Kopf tiefer ins Kissen sinken und atmete schwer aus. Alles was ich wollte war schlafen, doch die Erinnerung ans Geschehnis auf der Straße vorhin- wie lange war das eigentlich her- ließ mich nicht los.

Die Shibusen war der letzte Ort, an dem ich sein wollte, vor allem wenn ich in einem Zustand wie diesem war.

Das Bändchen um meinen Daumen und die Saugnäpfe, die auf meiner Brust befestigt waren führten per Kabel zu dem Instrument, das drei verschiedene Graphen anzeigte.

Ich trug einen weißen Schlafanzug mit blauen, dünnen Längsstreifen.

Moment, wo waren meine Klamotten?

Mein Blick fiel auf die drei Besucherstühle, die in der Ecke am Fenster standen. Dort waren sie alle. Sorgfältig zusammengelegt. Rechts von mir befanden sich noch zwei weitere Betten, die man mit einem Vorhang voneinander trennen konnte, jedoch waren sie leer.

Immerhin hatte ich den Fensterplatz, dachte ich optimistisch und sah zum Himmel auf, der langsam begann sich lila zu färben. Ein rosa Streifen säumte bereits den östlichen Horizont.

Es dauerte nicht allzu lange, dann schlief ich ein.

Als ich erwachte saß wieder die Frau neben meinem Bett.

Ich blinzelte. Nein, das war jemand anderes.

„Ah, du bist wach.", sagte das Mädchen und wandte mir den Kopf zu.

Maka!

Ich hatte ihren Namen dummerweise laut ausgesprochen, wenn auch sehr leise.

„Was machst du hier?", fragte ich. Sicherlich war sie noch zutiefst sauer auf mich.

„Schauen, ob du okay bist." Sie lächelte mich sachte an. „Also, bist du okay?"

Ich versuchte zurück zu lächeln. „Okay ist relativ.", entgegnete ich und hob den rechten Arm, an dem der Zugang für die Infusion war.

Sie lachte.

„Kid wird in der dritten Stunde mal nach dir sehen, und Soul und ich kommen nach der Sechsten noch mal vorbei." Maka trug eine weiße Bluse mit einem beigefarbenen Pullunder darüber und einen kurzen Rock. Ich wusste nicht mal wer Kid war.

„Wer ist'n das? Dieser Kid." War ich blöd, dass ich das nicht wusste?

Sie lächelte schon wieder. Warum kam sie mir nur so vertrauensselig vor?

„Der, den du angegriffen und der dich bewusstlos geschlagen hat."

Eine ganze Weile schwiegen wir uns an. Ich wollte dem Pistolentypen nicht mehr begegnen. Vor allem weil ich kurz davor war den Auftrag aufzugeben. Sie hatten mir geholfen! Mir! Jemand, der eben noch versucht hatte sie umzubringen. Diese Gnade hatte ich eigentlich nicht verdient.

„Wie spät ist es denn?", fragte ich und legte den Kopf schief.

„Kurz vor neun.", antwortete sie mir und wies auf die Uhr, die an der Wand hing.

„Oh ... .", machte ich wie ein begossener Pudel, da ich sie blöderweise übersehen hatte. „Wie lange bist du denn schon hier?"

„Seit der zweiten Stunde."

Das bedeutete sie saß hier schon eine Weile.

„Ich gehe jetzt mal zurück in den Unterricht. In zwanzig Minuten bist du ja nicht mehr allein." Maka stand auf und ging aus der Tür. „Oh", sie hielt inne und drehte sich um. „Wie heißt du eigentlich?"

Ich wusste nicht, ob es ihre vertrauensselige Art war oder meine Sympathie ihr gegenüber, dass ich ihr widerspruchslos Auskunft gab. „Cheza. Cheza Matsuki."

„Freut mich dich kennenzulernen, Cheza!" Sie lachte. „Ich bin Maka Albarn." Und damit ging sie hinaus auf den Flur.

„Warte!", rief ich ihr noch hinterher, doch sie war schon weg.

„Ja?" Sie hatte mich noch gehört! „Was ist denn, Cheza?"

„Ich... .", ich stockte. Wahrscheinlich war meine 'Angst' oder was immer es auch war, vor ihm einfach nur lächerlich, doch irgendwie schämte ich mich in meinem jetzigen Zustand.

„Ich will ihm nicht begegnen." Ich murmelte es unverständlich in die Bettdecke, doch anscheinend hatte sie meine Gedanken bereits erraten und wusste sofort wen ich meinte.

Sie schloss die Tür ein Stück weit, sodass unser Gespräch nicht auf den Flur drang.

„Er ist in Ordnung, wirklich. Und auch nicht sauer. Schließlich hat er dafür gesorgt, dass du hierher kommst. Soul und ich wollten dich eigentlich zu uns nehmen, deswegen. Also keine Sorge."

Maka ging aus der Tür und trabte in Richtung ihres Klassenraums, während ihre Schritte langsam verklangen.

Wieso hatte dieser Kid- was ein bescheuerter Name, sein Kind 'Kid' zu nennen- dafür gesorgt, dass man mich in die Akademie brachte?

Wieso sollte er mir nach alledem was geschehen war noch etwas Gutes wollen? Bestimmt wollte er mich nur unter Kontrolle haben. In einer Schule voller Meister und Waffen war es selbst für mich schwer zu entkommen.

Aber wollte ich das auch?

Meine Wunden waren nicht groß, das einzige Problem war meine verkrustete Schulter und die ganzen blauen Flecken, die ich eingesteckt hatte. Aber sonst?

Es wäre wohl schwieriger mich von den ganzen Überwachungsinstrumenten zu entfernen, ohne, dass ein Alarm ausgelöst würde.

Da in den Betten neben mir auch keiner lag, hätte ich sie auch an niemand anderen anschließen können.

Das größte Problem war wohl eher, dass ich gar nicht wusste, was ich wollte. Und es gab da jetzt auch noch eine Wunde in meinem Herzen, die erst heilen musste. Ich wusste, dass diese Verletzung am Langsamsten verheilen würde.

Ich wälzte mich auf die rechte Seite und starrte die Analoguhr an der Wand an. Die Krankenschwester hatte ich auch noch am Backen.

„Wie lange noch?", stöhnte ich und wäre am Liebsten aus dem Bett gehopst, an das ich wortwörtlich gefesselt war.

Auf Toilette musste ich auch und außerdem wollte ich nicht, dass Kid kam. Auch wenn Maka mir versichert hatte, wie toll er doch war- Sarkasmus pur- wäre ich froh wenn ich alles schon hinter mir hätte und entlassen würde.

Noch fünf Minuten.

Ich begann wie auf heißen Kohlen zu sitzen, als die letzten Minuten verrannen.

Jeden Moment würde der Typ im schwarzen Anzug durch die Tür kommen.

Um 9:20 Uhr bekam ich beinah Angstzustände und mein Magen zwickte und zwackte, als hätte ich etwas Schlechtes gegessen.

Noch einmal fünf Minuten später begann ich mich zu fragen, wo er denn blieb und hoffte insgeheim, dass Maka ihm den Besuch ausgeredet hatte.

Doch kaum hatte ich zu Ende gedacht, klopfte es an der Tür und ich zuckte am ganzen Körper so zusammen, dass das Bett quietschte. Ich versuchte so ruhig wie möglich zu liegen und so zu tun, als sei ich gerade eben aufgewacht, doch all meine Muskeln waren bis aufs Äußerste angespannt.

Nachdem keine Antwort gekommen war, wurde die Tür einfach höflich geöffnet und ein junger Mann in Sakko, Jackett und drei weißen Streifen in der rechten Haarhälfte trat ein.

„Was macht die Schulter?", fragte er. Er nahm sich nicht mal Zeit „Hallo" zu sagen.

Ich zitterte kurz und tat dann so als würde ich sie bewegend testen. „G-ganz gut." Ich schwieg eine Weile, hielt es aber für höflicher auch nach ihm zu fragen.

„Und dir?" Flüsternd fügte ich hinzu: „Ich hoffe, ich hab dir nicht wehgetan."

Womöglich hatte er meine letzte Aussage gar nicht gehört, aber schlimm fand ich das nicht.

Kid nahm sich einen Stuhl vom Besuchertisch und stellte ihn sich falsch herum neben mein Bett, wo er sich breitbeinig darauf setzte.

„So. Jetzt erzähl' mir mal ein bisschen was von dir."

„Hä?", machte ich. War das jetzt ein Verhör oder was?

„Was hat eine Waffe... ."

„Ich bin keine Waffe.", fiel ich ihm ins Wort.

„Verzeih', dann eben Waffenmeister... ."

„Ich bin weder Waffe noch Meister. Ich weiß nicht was ich bin. Keiner weiß das.", sagte ich kalt und hasste es wenn mich Leute mit Waffen oder Meistern verglichen.

„Kannst du mal aufhören mir ständig ins Wort zu fallen?", fragte er höflich. „Jetzt pass mal auf: Diesen Angriff hast du nicht aus eigenem Willen gestartet und wir beide wissen das. Also warum?" Seine ernste Stimme, wie sie mir von den Kämpfen mit ihm in Erinnerung geblieben war, war selbstbewusst und stark. Anscheinend war er fest entschlossen mich zum Reden zu bringen.

Ich wollte es erklären, damit er nicht mehr sauer auf mich war, worin Maka mich anscheinend belogen hatte, doch irgendwie war mein Hals staubtrocken und ich traute mich nicht. Ich hatte nicht aus Wahnsinn oder Blutdurst gehandelt, sondern aus Hunger; Armut. Natürlich sah man das einem Drachen- einem Meisterdieb- nicht an, doch die Zustände und Fähigkeiten waren dennoch da.

Es war ein schlimmes Vergehen wenn man eine Hexe aufsuchte, um ihre schmutzigen Arbeiten zu erledigen, auch wenn man sich nur selbst etwas verdienen wollte. Hexen gehörten zu potenziellen Feinden der Shibusen; oder allgemein der Menschheit. Wenn ich die Wahrheit erzählen würde, würde man mir überhaupt glauben?

Erst jetzt fiel mir auf wie lange ich nun schon schwieg.

Kid seufzte und stand auf. „Na schön. Wie du willst."

Er ging auf die Tür zu.

Wollte er jetzt gehen, nur weil ich geschwiegen hatte? Ich dachte, er würde mich erbarmungslos ausquetschen, doch offenbar stimmte Makas Beschreibung auf ihn.

Seine Hand lag schon auf der Klinke, als mir bewusst wurde, dass ich doch nicht mehr allein sein wollte.

„Warte!", rief ich schon wieder, doch diesmal verzweifelter.

Er drehte sich nicht einmal um. „Wir sehen uns später."

Dieser Junge hatte einen Ton aufgesetzt, der angab, dass sein Wort Gesetz sei, aber ich ignorierte es.

„Nein, bitte geh' nicht! Ich erzähl's dir auch!", sagte ich und war drauf und dran aus dem Bett zu springen. „Ich … ich wollte dich nicht wirklich töten.", sagte ich und sah aufs Muster der Bettwäsche, um seinem Blick auszuweichen, der jetzt aufmerksam auf mir lag. „Es war nur ein Auftrag, den ich ausführen sollte."

„Von wem kam der Auftrag?" Kid schritt langsam zu mir zurück.

„Ich hatte eine Hexe gefragt, die ..." Weiter kam ich nicht, da Kid sofort aufsprang und seine Stimme vor Zorn bebte.

„Du hast dich mit einer Hexe verbündet?"

„Nein, so war es nicht!", beteuerte ich und erklärte ihm wie alles angefangen hatte.

Dass ich mir nur etwas verdienen wollte und den Kampf mit ihm und Black*Star eigentlich unabsichtlich gefochten hatte.

Ich erzählte auch, dass ich ihm sein Jackett zurückgebracht hatte, weil es mir ein schlechtes Gewissen bereitet hatte, einen Helfer anzulügen, und dies getan hatte, um meine menschliche Gestalt zu schützen.

Mittlerweile sagte er nichts mehr dazu, sondern nickte mir ab und an bestätigend zu, damit ich mehr Informationen preisgab.

Auch wenn meine Erzählung viel Unwichtiges beinhaltete, versank mein Gegenüber in tiefes Grübeln, als habe er unglaublich wichtige Einblicke erhalten, über die er erst einmal nachdenken müsse.

Nachdem ich geendet hatte überlegte er ein paar Minuten und mir fiel mit einem Blick auf die Uhr auf, dass er die dritte Stunde komplett verpasst hatte. Ob das so gut war?

„Kannst du gehen?", fragte er.

Ich sah ihn überrascht an.

„Das entscheide ich." Die große, schlanke Krankenschwester kam aus einem Nebenraum zu uns.

„Kniges.", erwiderte Kid anerkennend.

„Wie heißt du eigentlich?", wollte ich von dem Jungen wissen. Kid war ja wohl nicht sein voller Name, oder?

Er sah mich eine Weile durchdringend an, was mich überdenken ließ, ob ich vielleicht etwas Falsches gesagt haben könnte.

Doch er antwortete mir trotzdem. „Death the Kid."

„Was is'n das für'n Name?", fragte ich ungeniert, aber auch unschuldig.

Es schien sich ein Schweißtropfen an seinem Kopf zu bilden.

„Ich heiße Cheza.", sagte ich und versuchte so wie Maka zu lächeln. Im Gegensatz zu mir ließ es Kid jedoch völlig kalt.

„Ich brauche sie diese Nacht noch für die Überwachung.", sagte die Schwester, die woh logischerweisel Kniges hieß. Wieso hatte sie sogar ihren Mund mit Bändern bedeckt?

Kid gab ein nachdenkliches „Hm" von sich und sagte Kniges, dass er wieder in den Unterricht müsse. „Dann werden wir uns wohl bei meinem Vater wiedersehen.", meinte er und sah zu mir, als er aus der Tür ging.

Ich verstand nicht, was er damit meinte und irgendwie war es mir auch egal, schließlich brauchte Kniges mich zum Blutabnehmen, was ich überhaupt nicht mochte, allerdings keine Angst vor Blut, sondern vor dem Gefühl ‚ausgesaugt' zu werden hatte.

Als Soul und Maka mich besuchten, fühlte ich mich so gut wie genesen. Soul war wohl doch ein recht angenehmer Zeitgenosse, wenn er sich nicht dauernd aufregen würde, weil irgendwas uncool war.

Zwischen mir und den beiden Partnern war das Eis vollständig gebrochen, was mich umso mehr freute.

Laut Kniges waren alle Werte okay und wenn sie sich über Nacht nicht veränderten, dürfte ich morgen gehen.

Ich ließ mich nach Souls und Makas Gesellschaft zufrieden ins Federkissen sinken und seufzte lustvoll. Seit den letzten Tagen ging es mir wieder richtig gut.

Die letzten Tage hatte ich allerdings auch kaum etwas gegessen. Gerade als ich mich fragte, wann ich mal wieder etwas zum Beißen bekommen würde, knurrte mein Magen so heftig, dass ich aus dem Bett hochfuhr und ihn mir vor Schmerzen hielt. Zugleich verfluchte ich mich, ans Essen gedacht zu haben und bat Kniges um irgendetwas Essbares.

Sie befand meinen Appetit für angemessen, nachdem ich, laut ihr, einen ganzen Tag und eine ganze Nacht verschlafen hatte und gab mir ein Brötchen mit Mortadella, was eigentlich ihr Mittagessen gewesen wäre. Doch sie hatte entschieden, dass ich es dringender brauchte.

Sie stellte mir ein Glas Wasser neben das Bett und kehrte in den Nebenraum zurück, wo sie die letzte Nacht noch hier verbringen würde, bevor ich ging.

Das Toilettengehen war eh der Knüller:

Da ich die dämliche Infusion mit aufs Klo schleifen musste, konnte ich gerade so noch die Tür schließen, weil der Infusomat, der unten Rollen hatte kaum mit in die Kabine passte, lief das ganze schon halb aus dem Ruder. Die Kanüle in meiner Ader zwickte allerdings auch bei jeder Bewegung, sodass ich die rechte Hand so gut wie nicht benutzen konnte.

Kniges hatte mir verboten die Tür abzuschließen, falls ich ohnmächtig werden sollte und fragte auch so alle zehn Sekunden, ob ich noch da wäre.

Alle zehn Sekunden! Ich brauchte vielleicht knapp zwei Minuten, um meine Blase mit einer Hand zur Verfügung stehend zu leeren.

Allgemein kam ich mir etwas bekloppt vor.

Aber als es Schlafenszeit wurde, schlief ich sofort ein wie ein Baby und erwachte, kurz bevor jemand in mein Zimmer stürmte und sich auf mich stürzen wollte, hätte eine junge Frau ihn nicht zurückgehalten.

„Hey, ich hab dir doch gesagt, ich mach dich irgendwann platt!", schnaubte Black*Star und wurde von seiner Partnerin Tsubaki am Kragen zurückgehalten.

Ich drehte ihnen interessiert aber unbesorgt den Kopf zu.

Kniges war gerade dabei den Zugang aus meinem Handgelenk zu entfernen.

Kaum hatte sie ihn herausgezogen, wies sie mir an, mit einem kleinen Tupfer auf das Löchlein zu drücken, während sie ein Pflaster holte und die Blutung aufhören sollte.

„Ach.", machte ich und hob die linke Hand, um sie zu grüßen. Diese Tsubaki erschien mir auch sehr sanftmütig und freundlich. Es hatte schon aufgehört zu bluten, als Niges wiederkam.

„Du musst draufhalten!", rief die Schwester erschrocken und mein Blick fiel auf mein Handgelenk aus dem förmlich das Blut sprudelte. Ich verspürte aber seltsamerweise weder Ekel noch Angst. Es sah ... 'interessant' aus.

Das Blut verursachte einen Riesenfleck auf meinem Schlafanzug, der auch die Hose durchweichte und den Boden verunreinigte. Es sah aus wie bei einem Schlachtfest.

„Draufhalten!", schrie Kniges schon wieder ungehalten und ich gehorchte ausnahmsweise. Sie klebte mir ein Pflaster drüber und begann Kopfschüttelnd das Blut vom Boden aufzuwischen. Jetzt da die Kanüle draußen war, musste ich mich sowieso umziehen.

„Tut mir Leid", sagte ich und wandte mich den Besuchern zu, deren Augen schreckensstarr aufgerissen waren. „Sorry, dass ihr das mit ansehen musstet." Ich grinste unschuldig, als sei nichts gewesen. „Was gibt's denn?"

„Wir wollten auch mal nach dir sehen.", erwiderte Tsubaki.

Black*Star meldete sich natürlich gleich wieder. „Shinigami-sama will dich sehen! Sofort!"

Ich starrte ihn an, als wäre er verrückt. Shini-was, bitte?

„Jetzt zieh' dich schon an!", brüllte er erneut und drückte mir meine Klamotten in die Hand, um mich zum Bad zu schieben. „Los, los!"

Verwirrt blieb ich stehen und verriegelte die Tür. Was wollten alle nur von mir?

Na gut, dachte ich und schlüpfte in meine Sachen, musste mir aber erst einmal gründlich die Oberschenkel waschen und die blutverdreckten Klamotten in einen Eimer mit kaltem Wasser legen, damit das Blut sich unten absetzte und sie wieder sauber würden.

Die Saugnäpfe waren noch da, aber das war nicht weiter schlimm, da ich sie ja selbst entfernen konnte.

Doch als ich aus dem Badezimmer kam, die Haare zu einem anständigen Pferdeschwanz, die Schnürsenkel ordentlich in die Schuhe gesteckt, bemerkte ich, dass Kniges die Beiden rausgeschmissen hatte.

„Sie warten vor der Tür.", erwiderte sie nur kurz und knapp, als ich nach ihnen fragte.

Ich wollte gerade meine Armbänder holen, die noch auf dem Nachtisch lagen, als ich den Kerl bemerkte der, die Hände in den Hosentaschen, am Fenster stand und hinausstarrte.

Ich gab einen genervten Ton von mir und er drehte sich um. Wechselte er eigentlich jemals seine Klamotten?

„Kid." Mehr gab es nicht zu sagen. Ich schnappte mir meine Unmengen an Armbändern und legte sie an mein rechtes Handgelenk an. Sie hatten mir gefehlt.

„Mein Vater wünscht dich zu sehen."

Wie viele Leute wollten mich eigentlich sehen? Kids Vater, irgend so ein Shini-Ding, wer kam als nächstes?

„Ganz schon mutig von dir, einfach so einen Todesgott herauszufordern!", lachte Black*Star, als ich in Kids Begleitung das erste Mal den Krankenflügel verließ. „Aber mich machst du nicht fertig!"

„Hä? Todesgott?" Was sollte das denn jetzt? Den Todesgott hatte ich noch nicht aufgespürt, aber ich würde ihn gern mal sehen!

Black*Star blickte abwechselnd zu Kid und dann zu mir.

„Nee ...", hauchte ich. „Der? D-Das ist doch jetzt nicht wahr, oder?"

Kids Gesicht war ausdruckslos, wie fast immer.

Tsubaki lachte leise in sich hinein, so nach dem Motto „Hat sie's erst jetzt bemerkt?".

„DU bist der Todesgott?", fragte ich erstaunt, aber auch zugleich enttäuscht. Ich hatte mir mehr ausgemalt.

„EIN Todesgott.", korrigierte er.

Meine nächste Frage wäre „Es gibt noch mehr?" gewesen, doch man ließ mir keine Gelegenheit dazu.

Ein Fingerschnipsen von Kid- für wen hielt er sich eigentlich- machte mir deutlich ihm zu folgen, während Tsubaki und ihr Partner in die entgegengesetzte Richtung schritten.

„Also. Wie ist denn dein Vater so?", fragte ich freundlich, als wir beide durch einen dunklen Gang voller Holztore gingen, an denen lauter Guillotinen hingen. Ich musste mehr als einmal Schlucken, als ich sie entdeckte.

Natürlich bekam ich gar nicht erst eine Antwort.

Ich spürte nur ständig seinen wachsamen Blick im Rücken.

„Hör mal", begann ich und blieb stehen. „Ich lauf dir schon nicht weg, okay?"

„Wer weiß.", antwortete er kühl und ging voraus.

Mit diesem Kerl kriege ich es noch an die Nerven, dachte ich angezickt, bevor wir ein Licht an dem 'Tunnel' erblickten.

Doch nach zwei Metern blieb er wieder stehen und wartete geduldig, bis ich an ihm vorbeigegangen war. Ich war doch kein kleines Kind mehr!

„Vater.", sagte Kid und wartete.

Kaum trat ich in den Raum, der zwar Fenster hatte, sich aber unendlich auszudehnen schien, da man sich wie in einer anderen Welt befand, die sich aus dem blauen Himmel, ein paar Schäfchenwolken und staubigem Boden mit zahlreichend schwarzen Kreuzen drinsteckend zusammensetzte, da tauchte ein schwarzes Ding mit einer weißen Maske vor mir auf.

Ich schrie erschrocken auf, blickte aber misstrauisch zu meiner Begleitung, die sich vor das zwei-Kopf größere Ding stellte.

Es begann auch noch zu sprechen!

„Ah! Mein Sohn!", seine Stimme klang albern, fast lächerlich, aber auch irgendwie freundlich. Wieso zum Teufel waren hier alle so vertrauensselig? „Deine drei Streifen im Haar sind wieder entzückend!"

Elternliebe, dachte ich nur entnervt. Der Typ hatte echt nicht mehr alle Zweige am Baum. Allerdings wusste ich nicht ob das für Kid oder seinen Vater galt, der Aussah als habe er sich als Sensenmann fürs Kinderfasching verkleidet.

Seine Maske hatte dieselbe Form wie der Miniatur-Totenschädel auf Kids Kragen.

DAS war sein Vater?

„Bitte sprich' mich nicht darauf an. Du weißt ich hasse das."

Ich fragte mich, wie die beiden überhaupt miteinander verwandt sein konnten, wenn man ihre Charakter verglich.

Der Vater legte den Kopf schief. „Wie ich sehe, hast du mir jemanden mitgebracht." Die Sensenmannabwandlung wandte sich mir zu. „Ist das die Person, die weder Waffe noch Meister ist?"

„Ja.", lautete die Antwort.

„Hmmm." Ich wurde interessiert beäugt, plötzlich grapschte eine riesige flache Hand die Rückseite meiner Sweatshirtjacke und hob mich auf seine Augenhöhe, die durch die Maske nur runde, schwarze Löcher waren.

Ich zappelte wie ein Fisch. „Sie können mich doch nicht einfach so hochheben!", rief ich entsetzt und versuchte mich aus dem Griff heraus zu winden. „Ich bin doch kein kleines Kind mehr!"

"Interessant." Kids Vater setzte mich wieder ab. „Willkommen an der Shibusen Akademie für magische Waffen und Meister! Ich bin Meister Shinigami!"

Er formte mit seinen Händen das Zeichen für „Victory" und rief hintereinander Sachen wie „Hallo, Bonjour, Buenos Dias, Willkommen, Hi".

Ich stand wie ein Depp da und fühlte mich auch so.

„Man nennt mich in anderen Gegenden auch Lord Death oder Grim Reaper.", fügte die lachhafte Stimme Shinigamis hinzu.

„Ihr seid DER Todesgott?", rief ich völlig entgeistert und meine Seele schien aus meinem Körper zu entweichen.

„Jaah, so kann man es ausdrücken.", erwiderte er. „Hast du dich schon gut eingelebt?"

Ich kam nicht dazu zu antworten, weil es stattdessen jemand anderes tat.

„Sie geht noch nicht auf unsere Schule." Warum war Kid so höflich und kalt und sein Vater, der Todesgott und auch noch Schulleiter, so warmherzig und lächerlich?

„Na, dann fang' mal an!" Diese Aussage war an mich gerichtet. „Hast du schon einen Partner?", wollte Shinigami-sama von mir wissen.

„Nein, ich ... ." Ich wollte gerade erklären, dass ich gar nicht beabsichtigte auf diese Schule zu gehen, keinen Partner hatte und wahrscheinlich auch nie einen finden würde, weil ich weder Waffe noch Meister war, doch der Todesgott brabbelte unbeirrt weiter.

„Na, sehr schön!" Ich wusste nicht, was daran 'schön' sein sollte. „Dann wird Kid ab jetzt dein Partner sein!", legte er spontan fest.

„Was?", riefen Kid und ich im Chor.

„Ich wollte Liz und Patty schon öfters mal auf ein Spezialtraining schicken." Shinigami-sama tippte sich mir der Fingerspitze nachdenklich an den Kopf. „Und ein bisschen Abwechslung würde meinem Sohn sicher ganz gut tun. Vor allem wegen der Seelenlänge... . Und für dich wäre es sicher auch von Vorteil." Er sah mich fragend an und ich brauchte eine Weile bis ich kapierte, dass er meinen Namen wollte.

„Cheza Mitsuki."

„Ah! Was ein reizender Name für ein junges, gesundes Mädchen!" Er klatschte in die Hände. „Ich habe meine Entscheidung getroffen. Ab heute wirst du mit meinem Sohn zusammenarbeiten! Er wird dich auf all seine Missionen mitnehmen und ihr beide werdet ebenfalls ein Spezialtraining absolvieren, damit ihr irgendwann alle miteinander den Resonanz-Link beherrscht. Ui, das wird ein Spaß!" Die Vorfreude schien den Schulleiter voll und ganz einzunehmen, aber MICH nicht. Nach einem kurzen Seitenblick Kid wohl auch nicht.

Ihm war die Kinnlade bis zum Anschlag heruntergeklappt und auch ich brauchte eine Weile um zu kapieren, dass Shinigami-sama das ernst gemeint hatte.

„D-Das geht nicht!", rief Kid, aus seiner Schreckensstarre gerissen. Ich hatte ihn noch nie so verzweifelt erlebt. „Ich kann doch Liz und Patty nicht allein lassen ... ."

„Um die werde ich mich schon kümmern.", entgegnete Kids Vater. „Missionen werdet ihr ja auch gemeinsam unternehmen, also keine Sorge!"

„Ich kann meine Symmetrie doch nicht aufgeben, nicht für einen Drachen!"

„G-genau!", warf ich ein. „Ich hab überhaupt keine Erfahrung mit so etwas!" Irgendetwas musste ich doch wohl tun können, um dieses Ekel loszuwerden!

„Ich glaube, ich werde die Sache vielleicht doch noch einmal überdenken.", entschied der Rektor. Ich atmete auf und ging einfach, ohne irgendwie „Tschüss" zu sagen oder etwas dergleichen.

„So lange kann sie selbstverständlich bei uns wohnen."

Ich erstarrte mitten in meiner Bewegung. Da war keine Chance, dass ich freiwillig bei DEM einziehen würde.

Ich tat so als hätte ich nichts gehört und machte mich auf den Weg nach draußen, während ich versuchte mir einzureden, dass ich alles nur träumte.

Draußen lief ich Maka über den Weg und fiel ihr beinah an den Hals.

„Cheza, was ist denn mit dir?"

Soul, der sie begleitete, sah auch überrascht auf.

„Shinigami-sama will, dass ich bei Kid einziehe!", flennte ich.

„Häh?" Das kam von Soul. Maka war wohl zu entsetzt, um irgendwas zu entgegnen.

„Er sagte ich soll mit ihm trainieren und so... .Das schaff' ich niemals!" Ich sank auf die Knie.

„Jetzt dreh' mal nicht durch." Sie lächelte schon wieder so aufmunternd. „Du kannst wenn du magst bei uns wohnen."

„Häh?", kam es schon wieder. Diesmal drängender.

„Bei dir und wem?"; fragte ich, am Liebsten wäre ich verheult gewesen. Um ehrlich zu sein war mir sogar danach.

„Na, bei Soul und mir." Maka lachte.

A/N: Ein laaanges Kapi =D

Und: Ich habe selbst einen RIEEEESENSPASS dran =D

Wie fandet ihr dieses Kapitel? Da es so ange ist, gibt es sicher viel zu sagen =)

Ich freu mich auf Rückmeldungen und bedanke mich fürs Lesen!

Also, schöne Ferien und bis in einer Woche!

Allerliebste Grüße ~Pearly 33


	10. Chapter 10

Es war furchtbar. Ob Maka ihr Angebot ernst gemeint hatte, wusste ich nicht, aber selbst wenn, konnte ich es unmöglich annehmen!  
>So etwas tat man nicht, das war unhöflich.<br>Es graute mir bei ihr oder bei Kid und seinen Waffen einzuziehen, doch ich gestand mir ein, dass letzteres große Vorteile bergen konnte.  
>Etwas Warmes zu Essen, ein weiches Bett, mehr Klamotten, kein Diebstahl mehr, Bildung.<br>Ich überlegte tatsächlich auf die Shibusen zu gehen, doch wenn ich doch so ein Zwischending aus Meister und Waffe war, wer würde sich mir dann annehmen?  
>Außerdem mochte ich Kid nicht besonders. Er sah zwar ganz gut aus, war mir aber viel zu spießig. Vor allem diese dämlichen drei weißen Streifen im Haar... Sollte das etwa cool aussehen? Entschuldigung, für mich war das einfach nur bescheuert.<br>Aber jedem seinen eigenen Geschmack.  
>Ich saß auf dem braun geziegelten Dach der Stadtbäckerei und starrte in den Himmel.<br>Es war eine schlechte Angewohnheit mich auf fremden Dächern niederzulassen und dort Trübsal zu blasen. Aber die Aussicht war atemberaubend, auch wenn ich sie im Moment völlig ignorierte.  
>Ich beschloss noch einmal mit Shinigami-sama zu reden, damit dieser Spießer mich vielleicht doch bei ihm einziehen lassen würde. Wie gesagt, die Vorstellung mit dem unter einem Dach zu wohnen ließ mein Gewissen laut um Hilfe schreien, doch ich musste tun, was für MICH gut war und nicht für mein Gewissen.<br>Seine beiden Waffen waren ja wie ich ganz normale Mädchen, wenn ich mich also mit ihnen anfreundete hätte der jüngere Todesgott kaum noch eine Chance mir das Leben schwer zu machen, ohne sich mit seinen Waffen zu verkrachen.  
>Natürlich war diese Idee oder eher Wahnvorstellung totaler Quatsch. Ich hatte noch nie jemanden gehabt, der sich für mich einsetzte, und das würde mit Sicherheit auch so bleiben, aber in der Tiefe meines Verstands wusste ich, dass ich mir da nur etwas vormachte. Maka hatte nicht gelogen, das spürte ich einfach. Und wenn sich Kid tatsächlich für mich eingesetzt hatte, dann … .<br>Ich schüttelte den Kopf, der vor Anstrengung pochte und entspannte meine gerunzelte Stirn.  
>„Wenn doch nur nicht alles so kompliziert wäre... .", flüsterte ich und legte mich auf den Rücken, die Arme unterm Kopf verschränkt.<br>Ich lag eine Weile bewegungslos da, dann grapschte ich nach dem Ipod und stellte fest, dass ich eigentlich noch etwas Zeit hätte zu Shinigami-sama zu gehen, auch wenn es sicher 'kindergarten-like' war, mich bei ihm auszuheulen, weil sein Sohn mich nicht wollte.  
>Meine Drachenflügel trugen mich kaum eine Minute später zur Shibusen an denen die Schüler der Universität, die meistens sehr lange Unterricht hatten, aus dem Eingang über den Schulhof strömten. Kaum jemand nahm Notiz von mir, als ich mir den Weg durch die Gänge bahnte.<br>Ich wusste zwar den Weg zum Schulleiter nicht mehr, aber irgendwo hing hier doch sicher ein Plan, oder? Schließlich war diese Akademie nicht gerade klein.  
>Und selbst wenn ich keinen fand, könnte ich auch einfach jemanden fragen, aber dennoch hoffte ich, dass ich einen Lageplan finden würde.<br>„Hey du!", rief jemand hinter mir.  
>Teils erwartete ich Kid, teils Professor Stein hinter mir auftauchen zu hören, doch als ich mich umdrehte, war ich noch mehr überrascht.<br>Das waren die beiden Mädels, die den Pistolenjungen immer begleiteten.  
>Seine Waffen Liz und Patty, schoss es mir durch den Kopf und ich war erstaunt, dass ich mir ihre Namen behalten hatte.<br>„Kommst du jetzt, oder was?" Das war die Ältere von den beiden, mit dem längeren, dunkleren Haar. Ihre Stimme klang auch etwas tiefer als die ihrer Freundin, oder eher Schwester, wenn man die leichte Ähnlichkeit und dieselbe Kleidung beachtete.  
>„Wohin?", fragte ich verdutzt. Wenigstens bekam ich es hin überhaupt etwas zu entgegnen.<br>Die etwas kleinere mit den großen Brüsten und dem kürzeren, hellblonden Haaren kam ein paar Schritte auf mich zu und zog eine scherzhafte Schnute. „Nach Haooouuuuuuuuse!"  
>Meinen Blick als die jüngere Dame mich anquatschte, in einer hohen, niedlichen Stimme, hätte man fotografieren und verkaufen sollen.<br>„Jetzt komm schon!", rief die Kleine schon wieder und grapschte nach meinem Handgelenk, um mich in Richtung Ausgang zu ziehen.  
>„Patty ...", stöhnte die Größere, die dann logischerweise Liz sein musste.<br>„M-moment mal ...", stammelte ich und schaffte es nicht mich aus Patty Griff zu winden. „Wo gehen wir eigentlich hin?"  
>„Hast du nicht zugehört?", erwiderte Liz kühl. „Du sollst bei Death the Kid wohnen."<br>Ich rang mit mir nicht sofort „Niemals" zu schreien und kam zu dem Schluss die Klappe zu halten.  
>Einfach mitgehen, Cheza, redete ich mir ein, um meinen nervösen Magen zu beruhigen.<br>Patty zog mich im Schlepptau- sie dachte nicht einmal daran mich loszulassen- durch die Stadt, bis wir schließlich die riesige Villa, die Shinigami-sama gehörte, erreichten. Es wunderte mich, dass Kid seine beiden Partnerinnen nicht begleitet hatte.  
>Wahrscheinlich saß er in seinem Haus und wartete nur darauf, dass ich hereinspazierte, damit er mich dann zusammenschimpfen konnte! [Ich hatte schon immer eine blühende Fantasie]<br>Den Weg den wir gelaufen waren hätte ich per Luftlinie in fünf Minuten bewältigt.  
>Aber das war ja auch eigentlich egal. Kaum standen wir vor der Tür, war es mir als hätte ich ein Déjà Vû.<br>Es erinnerte mich nämlich ziemlich stark an den Moment, in dem ich Kid sein Jackett zurückbringen wollte.  
>Nur, dass es Sonnenuntergang und nicht Mitternacht war.<br>Liz zog aus der Hosentasche ihrer Jeans einen langen Schlüssel in dem am Griff wieder dieser dämliche Totenkopf eingraviert war, der sich auch sonst an allem, was den zwei Todesgöttern gehörte, wiederfand.  
>Während Liz die circa tausend Riegel aufschloss, nutzte ich die Zeit, um mich ein bisschen mehr umzusehen. Der Rasen des Vorgartens war gepflegt, jeder Grashalm schien eine Einheitslänge zu haben.<br>Ich sah kurz zu Patty herüber, die wie ein Kleinkind lächelnd vor sich hin „Lalalala" quatschte.  
>Dieses Mädchen werd' ich nie verstehen.<br>„Da sind wir!" Liz hatte die Tür aufgestoßen und hängte ihren und Pattys Hut an den Kleiderständer  
>Hihi, Ständer, dachte ich zweideutig und grinste.<br>Die größere Schwester ging die Treppe hinauf und wies mich, dafür, dass sie sich immer so cool benahm, recht freundlich ein und zeigte mir Badezimmer, Küche, ihres und Kids Zimmer und das Wohnzimmer.  
>Die Kinnlade klappte mir allerdings erst recht herunter, als sie mich ins Esszimmer führte das nicht nur riesengroß, sondern auch außer einer langen Tafel mit vielen Stühlen, einigen Pflanzen in den Ecken und einem Zeichenpult mit allem drum und dran leer war. Einige Bilder mit schwarz-weißem Muster hingen an den Wänden. Ich drehte mich beeindruckt um die eigene Achse und stellte fest, dass der Raum hier eine Spiegelachse hatte. Ob das Absicht war?<br>Patty hatte vorgeschlagen, dass ich bei ihr und Liz im Zimmer auf einer Matratze auf dem Boden schlafen könne, obwohl es ein richtiges Gästezimmer gab, was allerdings im Erdgeschoss und nicht im ersten Stock, wie die anderen sich Schlafzimmer befanden, war. Ich brauchte nicht unbedingt ein Einzelzimmer. Ein bisschen Gesellschaft tat mir sicherlich ganz gut.  
>Während Patty sich um Bettwäsche kümmerte, holten Liz und Ich die andere Matratze vom Dachboden. Normalerweise wäre ich nervös wie sonst etwas und beschämt über ihre Mühe gewesen, doch dazu war ich viel zu beschäftigt, da ich mir den Aufbau dieses halben Hotels und den der Stadt einprägen musste.<br>Auf meine Frage hin wieso wir nicht einfach die Matratze aus dem Gästezimmer nähmen, bekam ich als Antwort, dass 'Kid das nicht gefallen würde'.  
>Was für ein Spießer, dachte ich nur und hatte jetzt zwei Synonyme für seinen albernen Namen. Pistolenjunge und Spießer.<br>Bei der Nennung beider Namen begann ich zu grinsen.  
>Liz hatte offenbar Probleme, die Matratze durchs Loch, wo die Treppe zum Dachgeschoss endete, zu ziehen. Ja, es haute sie beinahe um!<br>„Warte, ich helf' dir.", sagte ich und verwandelte mich in meine Drachenform, um zu ihr hochzufliegen.  
>„Nein, geht schon.", presste sie hervor, doch ich hatte die Matratze schon gestützt.<br>Als ihr Blick auf meine Waffen- oder Meisterform [wie auch immer] fiel, sah sie mich erst einmal eine Weile irritiert und zugleich interessiert an, was mich sofort wieder nervös stimmte.  
>Ich bat ihr an die Treppe herabzusteigen, damit wir uns nicht beide die Füße platt traten, auch wenn meine beschuppt und krallenbewehrt in der Luft schwebten.<br>Sie nahm an und ich schleifte meine Schlafunterlage ganz allein, allerdings ohne große Anstrengung nach unten, wo ich in meine menschliche Gestalt zurückkehrte, damit wir sie beide in das Mädchenzimmer schleifen konnten.  
>Die Wände in ihrem Zimmer waren in einen hübschen grün, die Decke weiß gestrichen. Links und rechts standen je ein Bett. Wie ich erfuhr war links Pattys Seite und rechts Liz'. Am Fenster, was gegenüber von der Tür lag, stand ein großer Schreibtisch mit nur einem Stuhl, unter der Tischplatte allerdings noch ein Hocker.<br>Wir legten die Matratze genau zwischen Liz' und Pattys Betten, sodass, wie es mir erneut auffiel, das Zimmer immer noch komplett symmetrisch blieb. Abgesehen davon, dass ihr Zimmer, mit weichem Teppichboden irre klein, für mich aber wunderschön war.  
>Patty hatte mein Kissen und die Bettdecke mit einer leicht kindischen Giraffenbettwäsche überzogen, wobei mir auffiel, dass ihr Bett mit einer ganz ähnlichen bezogen war.<br>„Du stehst auf Giraffen, oder?", fragte ich leicht verdutzt, sodass sie mich mit einem breiten Grinsen anlachte, was ich als Bestätigung empfand.  
>Kurz darauf begleiteten mich die beiden, sicherheitshalber, damit ich nicht ausbüxte oder sowas, um meine restlichen Sachen zu holen, die ich unter einer Dachtraufe versteckt hatte. Schließlich kamen da sonst nur Vögel, wenn überhaupt, hin.<br>Dort befanden sich meine flachen schwarz-weiß karierten Vans ©, meine Badeshort, die weiß war mit braunen und grünen Graffitiblumen, allerdings ohne Bikinioberteil, ein paar Boxershorts- ja, ich hasste diese Girlyslips [Gaah, grauenhaft!]-, mein altes, aber niedliches Kulturtäschchen mit einer sehr abgenutzten Zahnbürste und Schminksachen darin, meine Bürste und noch ein blaues T-Shirt mit einem coolen Muster drauf, was eigentlich Men's Wear war. Aber egal.  
>Zwei meiner 'Schätze' traute ich mich nicht zu holen. Ich hatte zu viel Angst um sie, dass sie in die falschen Hände geraten, verloren oder kaputt gehen könnten.<br>Ich schob sie unauffällig noch etwas tiefer in die Nische und zog den Stofffetzen, der sie vor Sonne oder fremden Blicken schützen sollte wieder davor.  
>Es war nett, dass man mir beim Tragen und später auch beim Einräumen half.<br>Liz und Patty hatten ihren Stauraum etwas komprimiert, damit zwei Fächer im Schrank für mich frei waren. Wie gesagt, ich hatte nicht besonders viel Hab und Gut, was ich einräumen könnte, daher war ich mit meinem Einzug schnell fertig, sodass wir uns angenehm unterhalten konnten.  
>Normalerweise hasste ich es nach meiner Herkunft gefragt zu werden, da die Leute immer dasselbe wissen wollten. Meistens lautete meine Antwort auch ganz einfach „Ich weiß es nicht", was sehr oft als „Ich will es nicht sagen, das geht keinen was an" und manchmal sogar beleidigend aufgefasst wurde.<br>Doch was die Beiden mich fragten, irritierte mich sehr. Zu meiner Überraschung schienen sich die beiden kaum für meine Herkunft zu interessieren. Sie wollten wissen, wie lange ich schon auf der Straße lebte und wie oft ich stahl. Trotz meines Unbehagens gab ich ihnen immer ehrlich Auskunft, denn wenn ich mit ihnen unter einem Dach leben sollte, durfte ich es mir nicht verscherzen.  
>Irgendwie schien es, als würden sie komplett verstehen, wie ich mich fühlte.<br>„Weißt du, Cheza", begann Liz und rückte in ihrem Schneidersitz auf dem Boden näher zu ihrer Schwester, wahrscheinlich unbewusst. „Wir sind gar nicht so verschieden."  
>Ich blickte beide fragend an.<br>„Wir haben früher auch auf der Straße gelebt.", erklärte Patty. Ihre Stimme hatte einen leisen, sanftmütigen Ton angenommen, nicht mehr so kindisch und durchgeknallt, wie sonst immer.  
>Für mich war das wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Gerade diese Beiden hatte ich für die Anständigsten neben Maka gehalten [seit heute], obwohl ihre Kleidung wirklich etwas rowdy-mäßig aussah.<br>Und dann begann Patty zu erzählen, dass ihre Mutter, die eine hübsche Straßendame, ein Synonym war wahrscheinlich Straßenhure [Entschuldigung, vielleicht lieber Prostituierte], sie geboren und mitten in der Millionenstadt im Stich gelassen hatte.  
>Beide waren zuerst in einer Gang aufgewachsen hatten sie aber, als sich ihre Waffenformen bemerkbar machten, verlassen, um auf eigene Faust weiterzuleben. Dadurch, dass sie beide Death Eagels 38, starke Pistolen waren, wurden sie im ganzen Stadtviertel gefürchtet, weil sie eben Räuber waren.<br>Liz erklärte mir, dass sie anfangs auch Kid ausrauben wollten, weil sie damals nicht wussten, wem sie da gegenüber standen. Seine Fähigkeiten waren der Grund gewesen, weshalb er der Einzigste ohne Furcht vor ihnen gewesen war.  
>Auf meine Frage hin, wie es sie hierher verschlagen hatte, bekam ich mit, dass Shinigami-sama für seinen Sohn einen Partner finden wollte, die ihm jedoch alle direkt einen Heiratsantrag [vor allem als Frau! Ekelhaft!] gemacht hatten. Ohne Zweifel, sie waren alle hübsch und talentiert gewesen, doch seiner Meinung nach hatte allen das gewisse Etwas gefehlt.<br>Bei einer Mission in der Großstadt in der die Beiden herum streunten, liefen sie Kid über den Weg und beschlossen den anständig gekleideten [Milliardärs-] Jungen auszurauben. Der jedoch schien kaum beeindruckt, bis er Liz und Patty in Action gesehen hatte.  
>Als er ihnen anbot mit ihm zu kommen, lehnten sie zuerst ab, doch der junge Shinigami gab nicht auf. Wo immer er nur konnte beobachtete er die Kämpfe zwischen den Schwestern und anderen; himmelte ihre Symmetrie an.<br>Als die beiden von einer ganzen Armee an Soldaten verfolgt und eingekesselt schienen, rettete Kid die Beiden aus der brenzligen Situation und bot ihnen erneut die Partnerschaft an.  
>Liz' Stimme wurde trauriger, als sie erwähnte warum sie zugesagt hatte.<br>Natürlich spielte seine Schleimerei auch rein, doch sie sagte zu, weil sie Garantie hatte, dass es ihrer jüngeren Schwester gut gehen würde. Zuerst hatten sie eigentlich im Sinn gehabt den Todesgott so lange finanziell auszuquetschen, bis er 'trocken' war, doch dann hatte sich aus dem Plan ein Freundschaftsband entwickelt, das sogar bis in die Seele reichte. Nicht nur Patty sondern auch Liz war lebensfroh, anders als es ihnen in der Stadt je ergangen war.  
>„Außerdem waren seine Anfälle schon immer ein Grund zum Lachen!", kicherte Patty und ihre Wangen begannen wieder rosa zu werden, wie sie sonst immer waren.<br>„Und manchmal haben sie uns fast umgebracht... .", stöhnte Liz und lächelte.  
>„Anfälle?", fragte ich missverstehend. Allerdings fand ich unsere Konversation wirklich erfrischend. Wie das klang. Erfrischend.<br>Doch es stimmte. Ich hatte mich seit Jahren nicht mehr so eng mit Anderen ausgetauscht.  
>„Ist dir das noch nicht aufgefallen?", fragte Patty und ihre Augen wurden zu riesigen Glupschern.<br>„Sein Symmetrie-Hype.", half mir Liz auf die Sprünge.  
>Im Flur unten hörte man ein Schlüsselumdrehen. Ich ignorierte es und hoffte, dass die Schwestern es nicht bemerkten, weil ich mehr wissen wollte. Mein schlechtes Bild von Kid begann langsam sich zu verändern, ohne dass ich etwas dagegen tun konnte.<br>Ich sah sie noch einmal fragend an.  
>Unten waren Schritte zu vernehmen und eine große Tür fiel ins Schloss. Liz setzte gerade zur Erklärung an, da wurde sie von Patty unterbrochen. „Ich glaube Kid ist zurück."<br>Mein Magen zog sich zusammen vor Schmerz.  
>Er war der Letzte dem ich jetzt begegnen wollte. Was würde er sagen, wenn er mich in seinem Haus fand?<br>Mein Blick flog verängstigt zu Liz. Ihre Miene ließ nicht verkennen, doch sie nickte mir verständnisvoll zu, was mich ein kleines bisschen freute. Immerhin gab es einen, auf den ich hier zählen konnte.  
>Wir waren mucksmäuschenstill als wir ihn de Treppe hochkommen hörten. Es schien, als seien die Schwester genauso nervös wie ich, hätte Patty nicht wieder diesen gut gelaunten aber auch irgendwie kranken Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt.<br>Die Tür zum Zimmer der Beiden stand offen, es konnte sich also nur noch um Sekunden handeln.  
>Das erste was ich von ihm wahrnahm waren seine schwarzen, glänzend polierten Lackschuhe, die er, wie ich mich entsinnte, immer auf sein Jackett und die Bügelfaltenhose trug. Mein Blick flog an ihm hoch und blieb an seinem wie immer ernsten Gesicht hängen.<br>Noch bevor ich mich dazu durchringen konnte ein schüchternes „Hallo" zu flüstern, kam Patty mir zu vor.  
>„Hallo, Kid!", rief sie in ihrer typischen Kleinkindstimme und winkte übertrieben mit dem rechten Arm.<br>„Hi.", sagte ich, doch es blieb mir natürlich prompt im Hals stecken, sodass Liz ihn auch noch vor mir begrüßte. Zum Glück hielt es keiner für nötig extra aufzustehen und nach zwei Versuchen war ich es satt noch einmal eine Begrüßung rauszuhauen.  
>Kids Blick flog prüfend durch das Zimmer. „Wer hat die Matratze hier rein geräumt?"<br>Seine Stimme war wieder mal total streng.  
>„Ich", sagte Liz und sah völlig entspannt aus während ich vor Angst beinahe zu schwitzen begann. „War Chezas Idee. Wieso?"<br>Sie hatte mich doch verpetzt.  
>Ich zog vorsichtig den Kopf ein und wartete auf eine Standpauke, was ich denn angeblich wieder falsch gemacht hätte. Doch da kam nichts.<br>Ich dachte zuerst ich träumte, als sich sein Mund zu einem breiten Lächeln verzog.  
>„Das ist fabelhaft! Welch perfekte Symmetrie!"<br>Mein Gesicht sah im Moment eher nach WTF [What the Fuc*] aus.  
>Und langsam begann ich zu verstehen, was Liz mit Symmetrie-Hype meinte. Na wenn er sonst keine Probleme hatte.<br>Ich rutschte von der Matratze herunter und legte die Bettdecke wieder neu zurecht, verschob sie allerdings versehentlich ein wenig, was ich selbst kaum bemerkte.  
>Als ich allerdings wieder aufschaute, bemerkte ich, dass sich Kids Lächeln in einen schmalen Strich verwandelt hatte, eine Ader an der Schläfe pochte wütend. Was hatte er denn jetzt? Stimmungsschwankungen?<br>„Oh, jetzt geht's gleich wieder los.", stöhnte Liz genervt. „Patty, halt dir lieber die Ohren zu."  
>„Hä?", machte ich nur und sah Patty beim Lachen zu, als Kid plötzlich emotional explodierte.<br>„GUCK WAS DU GEMACHT HAST, CHEZA!", brüllte er und ich zuckte zusammen. „DU HAST VERDAMMT NOCH MAL DIE SYMMERIE DIESES RAUMS ZERSTÖRT!"  
>„Was hab ich denn gemacht?", versuchte ich zu sagen während er vor sich hin brüllte, dass bis eben noch alles perfekt gewesen sei.<br>„DIE MATRATZE IST MINDESTENS ZWEI ZENTIMETER VON DER SPIEGELACHSE ABGEWICHEN, ES IST NICHT MEHR PERFEKT!"  
>„Alles wird gut, Kid.", sagte Liz gechillt und stand auf, um ihm die Hand auf die Schulter zu legen. Doch der war so aufgewühlt, dass er sich zu ihr umdrehte und sie anfuhr.<br>„DU HAST DOCH GENAU GESEHEN, WAS SIE GEMACHT HAT?", schrie er und stapfte mit dem rechten Fuß mehrmals auf den Boden, sodass durch den Teppich nur ein dumpfes Geräusch zu hören war.  
>„Jaaaah", machte Liz und trat mit dem Fuß gegen mein Bett, sodass es wieder in die Mitte rutschte. „Schau doch mal, so sieht es doch wieder gut aus, oder nicht?"<br>Kids Wut schien wie weggeblasen. Er gab ein nachdenkliches „Hmmmm" von sich und verschwand plötzlich um die Ecke.  
>„Was macht er denn jetzt?", fragte ich aufgelöst.<br>„Ach, wahrscheinlich wieder", Liz kam kaum zum Satzende, da stand der junge Shinigami schon wieder in der Tür mit einem Maßband in der Hand. „ … das Maßband holen."  
>Sie lächelte aufgrund ihrer Menschenkenntnis.<br>Der Junge kniete sich neben mir auf den Boden und zog die Schlaufe heraus an der das Messband festgemacht war, um es an die Matratze zu halten.  
>Einen Moment lang sah man ihn nur auf das Band stieren, dann ließ er es zurückschnappen, sodass es sich von selbst wieder aufrollte. „Perfekt.", sagte er zufrieden.<br>Ich stöhnte entnervt. Das war dann wohl einer dieser 'Anfälle'.  
>Kid stand auf und ging zur Tür. Ich war froh, dass er endlich ging. Nicht nur, weil er öfters gemein zu mir war, sondern auch, weil mir seine Anti-Symmetrie-Phobie gruselig erschien.<br>„Komm mit, Cheza." Sein Ton war mal wieder so streng wie sonst auch. Ein Zeichen dafür, dass sein 'Anfall' vorbei war.  
>Ich hob überrascht den Kopf.<br>„Du schläfst bei mir."  
>„HÄH?", machten Liz und Ich zeitgleich und starrten ihn entsetzt an. Nur Patty saß mal wieder auf ihrem Hintern und starrte lachend Löcher in die Luft.<br>„Na los, schaff' die Matratze rüber, ich will dich im Auge behalten."  
>Liz' Miene blieb unverändert, doch ich verstand sofort. „Ach so. Daher weht der Wind... .", sagte ich genervt zu mir selbst.<br>Ich raffte mich miesgelaunt auf und stellte die Matratze hochkant, damit ich sie besser tragen konnte. Liz schnappte sich die Bettwäsche, um sie mir hinterher zu tragen, da Kid sich anscheinend zu fein dafür war.  
>Dieser verdammte Spießer.<br>„Wohin?", fragte ich leicht erschöpft, denn die Matratze hatte ordentlich Gewicht.  
>„Dahin." Er wies auf eine Stelle direkt neben seinem Bett, wo ich sie wohl parallel zu seiner legen sollte.<br>Erst jetzt fiel mir auf, dass sein Zimmer komplett unsymmetrisch war. Wie hielt er das hier nur aus, wenn er bei Liz und Patty schon wegen einer verschobenen Matratze ausflippte?  
>Im Vergleich zum Zimmer der Schwestern, war Kids recht groß. Es war sehr rechteckig.<br>Links in der Ecke stand sein Bett parallel zum Fenster, das am Bettende anfing und wovor sein Schreibtisch stand. Direkt neben dem Bett war ein kleines Nachtschränkchen und dann ein hohes Bücherregal. Dann kam eine Kommode, dann ein Sitzsack und ein Sessel und gegenüber an der Wand war ein riesiger Kleiderschrank.  
>Ich hatte keinen Zweifel mehr: Diese Familie war definitiv stinkreich.<br>Liz warf die Wäsche unordentlich neben mein zukünftiges Bett. „Meinst du nicht, wie sollten das nochmal überdenken? Wieso sprichst du nicht mal mit deinem Vater darüber?", schlug sie vor.  
>„Eine gute Idee, Liz. Könnten du und Patty schon mal den Tisch decken? In der Küche reicht völlig.", erwiderte er und Liz nickte bevor sie verschwand.<br>Ich richtete meinen Schlafplatz korrekt ein und überlegte, wo ich meine Sachen, die noch in Pattys Schrank lagen, hier wohl unterbringen könnte. Es war mir außerdem peinlich danach zu fragen. Ich meine irgendwo bewahrte er ja auch seine Unterwäsche auf … . [Versteht ihr was ich meine?]  
>Ich zog mir gerade die Schuhe aus, da rief Patty, dass es Essen gäbe.<br>Ich stand auf und wollte hinuntergehen, doch Kid stand unmittelbar vor mir, als wollte er irgendetwas.  
>Ich sah ihn fragend an, doch dieser musterte mich nur kritisch und hatte seine linke Hand nachdenklich am Kinn platziert.<br>„Ist was?"  
>Kid hob seine rechte Hand und legte diese an den Reißverschluss meiner Jacke, um ihn nach ganz unten zu ziehen. Mir wurde langsam unbehaglich. Was zum Teufel sollte das?<br>Meine Sweatshirtjacke war jetzt ganz offen.  
>Und er starrte mir direkt auf den Oberkörper [so kam es mir vor, aber was gab es da denn schon zu sehen? 70A ist nicht besonders reichhaltig.]<br>„Ä-ähm." Ich betete, dass ich nicht rot werden würde.  
>Kid kniff die Augen leicht zusammen.<br>„Wenn man diesen Kreis etwas nach links schieben würde ….", murmelte er gedankenverloren und fuhr mit dem rechten Zeigefinger die Konturen des Musters auf meinem T-Shirt in der Luft nach.  
>Ach so. Die Symmetrie-Scheiße schon wieder.<br>„Ja." Ich schob seine Hand beiseite und ging schnurstracks an ihm vorbei, bevor er wieder so ein Theater wie bei der Matratze veranstalten konnte. Meine Jacke machte ich wieder bis zur Hälfte zu, während ich die Treppe hinunterging.  
>„Hast du Hunger, Fabelwesen?", kicherte Patty und warf mir eine Scheibe Brot zu, die ich glücklicherweise noch fangen konnte.<br>„Danke.", erwiderte ich leicht verwirrt und setzte mit dem Rücken zum Kühlschrank, sodass ich einigermaßen nach draußen schauen konnte. Es war schon ziemlich dunkel. 19:47 Uhr.  
>Kid kam kurz darauf auch hinein, als wir schon alle fleißig am Brote schmieren waren.<br>„Ich werde erst einmal meinem Vater berichten.", legte er fest und stellte sich mit dem Rücken zu uns, um die Arme auszustrecken.  
>Ich schluckte meinen Bissen Käsebrot herunter, bevor ich fragte. „Was macht er denn jetzt?"<br>„Shinigami-Kraft-Zeugs.", winkte Liz lädiert ab und biss in ihr Brot, dass reichhaltig mit Frischkäse bestrichen war.  
>Ich schnappte nach Luft. Kid formte mit seinen Fingern irgend ein Zeichen und seine Hände begannen lilaweiß- es grenzte schon fast an ein Rosa- zu leuchten, was er auf den Boden projizierte. Auch wenn es von meinem Platz aus schwer auszumachen war, war ich mir hundertprozentig sicher, dass er genau den Totenkopf abbildete, den ich so scheußlich fand.  
>Gebannt starrte ich auf das Kraftfeld, was die beiden Schwestern links von mir kaum beeindruckte.<br>Ich zuckte leicht zurück als Shingami-sama plötzlich aus dem Emblem auf dem Boden auftauchte. Ich stand willkürlich auf und stellte mich neben Kid, um das Schauspiel besser verfolgen zu können.  
>„Hallo, mein Söhnchen! Na, wie geht es dir?", fragte der Rektor in seiner lächerlichen Stimme. Seine Maske richtete sich sofort auf mich, weil ich ihn wohl ziemlich erstaunt anstarrte.<br>„Mir geht es gut Vater, spar' dir bitte die Verniedlichungen." Manchmal war Kid ganz schön frech zu seinem Vater. Wie konnte er nur Shinigamis Sohn sein?  
>„Und wie geht es dir, Cheza? Hast du deine Sachen schon alle eingeräumt? Dich schon zurechtgefunden?"<br>„J-ja, Shinigami-sama!", sagte ich ein wenig zu laut, weil ich vergessen hatte früher zu antworten. „Mir geht es prima."  
>„Das ist aber schön zu hören!" Meister Shinigami klatschte in seine riesigen weißen Patschehändchen. „Schläfst du bei Liz und Patty oder im Gästezimmer?" fragte er und legte den Kopf schief. Bevor ich antworten konnte, kam mir der jüngere Todesgott zuvor.<br>„Sie schläft bei mir.", sagte er. „Fürs Erste. Ich möchte sie im Auge behalten."  
>„Jaja … .", machte der Sensenmann. „Eine weise Entscheidung, aber Cheza", sprach er mich an. „Ich möchte dennoch hinzufügen, dass du mein Vertrauen hast. Ich hoffe, du fühlst dich trotzdem wohl."<br>Auch wenn du bei meinem nervigen Sohn schlafen musst., hängte ich imaginär an. So etwas hätte er noch sagen müssen!  
>„Und treibt es ja nicht zu wild, ihr beiden!", sagte Shinigami-sama und wedelte scherzhaft mit dem Zeigefinger.<br>Meine Wangen begannen heiß zu werden und ich rückte unwillkürlich ein Stück von Kid weg. Mit einem Seitenblick merkte ich, dass sich seine Wangen auch leicht rosa färbten.  
>„Vater, lass' das. Wir sind keine kleinen Kinder."<br>„Es ist zu niedlich, wie du dich aufregst, mein Sohn. Also dann, habt nicht zu viel Spaß ohne mich. Ciaooooooo!"  
>Das leuchtende Abbild verschwand.<br>Kid seufzte genervt und ging auf den Flur.  
>„Hey!", rief Liz.<br>„Ich geh Duschen.", sagte er nur und ging die Treppe hinauf.  
>„Ohne was zu Essen?"<br>„Mach' ich später. Lass' stehen, ich räum' dann ab!" Seine Schritte verklangen im Obergeschoss.  
>„Okay.", sagte ich und stopfte den Rest meines Brots in mich hinein, beinah verwundert wie locker Liz und Patty waren. „Shinigami-sama ist echt peinlich."<br>„Jep. Ist er.", stimmte Liz zu und stellte die Teller zusammen, um sie in die Spülmaschine zu räumen. „Ach, und bevor du ins Bad gehst, pass' auf, ja?"  
>„Ich hab schon gehört, dass er jetzt duschen will.", sagte ich und sah ihr direkt in die Augen.<br>„Ich meine ja nur.", grinste sie und schloss die Tür des Geschirrspülers. „Kid braucht beim Duschen 'ne halbe Ewigkeit."  
>„Ich will gar nicht wissen, woher du das weißt!", prustete ich, worauf mich Liz leicht in die Seite boxte, als Patty einen Lachanfall bekam.<br>„Treib du es bloß nicht zu wild mit ihm!", konterte Pattys Schwester.  
>„Oha, das war volle Breitseite!", kicherte ich und nahm sie in den Schwitzkasten, um mit der anderen Faust über ihren Kopf zu rubbeln.<br>Für mich war dieser Abend der Schönste seit langem.

A/N:  
>EDIT: Ich musste das Kapitel leider noch einmal löschen, weil ich so viele Tippfehler drin und ein paar Sätze vergessen hatte xD Ich hoffe, das stört keinen ;]<br>SOoooo! Mal endlich wieder ein Kapitel seit langem! Jaah, ich bin endlich aus dem Urlaub zurück ;D Vorher hat mir einfach die Inspiration gefehlt =) Die Story hab ich im Kopf, aber manchmal fehlen ein paar Abschnitte, die ich dann irgendwie füllen muss ;)  
>WIe war dieses Kapitel denn so? Hier geht es ja ziemlich drunter und drüber ... Ich hoffe, ich habe alle Charactere getroffen! Lasst mir doch 'ne kleine Rückmeldung da, darüber freu ich mich immer riesig =D<br>*Kekse dalass und noch einen schönen Abend wünsch* ~Pearly 33


	11. Chapter 11

Ich stand fragend vor meiner Matratze in Kids Zimmer.  
>Früher oder später mussten ja die ersten Probleme auftauchen und das hier WAR ein Problem.<br>Während Liz und Patty schon in ihren Schlafanzügen herum liefen- Liz in einem karierten, orangen Pyjama, Patty in einer Dreiviertelhose und Top- hatte ich nichts zum Anziehen.  
>Aber das war ja auch klar. Sonst hatte ich immer in meinem Kleidern geschlafen, sie alle paar Tage im Bach am Stadtrand gewaschen, wo auch die ärmeren Leute lebten.<br>Zum Glück war Kid noch im Badezimmer, ein Zeichen, dass ich mich auf Liz' Menschenkenntnis verlassen konnte. Ich entschied mich für meine weiß/grau karierte Boxershort und das selten getragene, schicke, blaue Marken-T-Shirt mit dem Striche-Muster drauf.  
>Er musste ja nicht unbedingt wissen, in welcher Klamottenknappheit ich lebte. Immerhin sahen meine Kleider alle gepflegt und neu aus, sodass man mir meine 'Armut' nicht ansah, doch trotzdem musste das nicht jeder wissen.<br>Mit Hummeln im Hintern, weil er ja jeden Augenblick fertig sein konnte, zog ich mich direkt hinter der Tür um, damit, falls jemand sie öffnete, ich sie mit dem Fuß stoppen könnte.  
>Zum Glück kam niemand.<br>Ich zog mir gerade den Haargummi aus dem Pferdeschwanz und lockerte meine Frisur ein bisschen auf, sodass meine straßenköterblonden Haare mir keck über die Schultern fielen, da kam Kid herein; gerade aus der Dusche.  
>Die schwarzen Haare waren noch nass, aber bereits gekämmt und auch er war schon im Schlafanzug, was bei ihm allerdings auch aus einer Short und einem T-Shirt bestand.<br>Die Boxershort war grau/hellblau gemustert, das T-Shirt in einem sehr hellblauen Ton und einem Streifen an beiden Ärmeln.  
>Seinen Anzug und so hatte er sich über den Arm gehängt und marschierte prompt zum Schrank, um die anscheinend erst ein Mal getragenen Sachen wieder auf einen Bügel zu hängen.<br>Er war tatsächlich pingelig, wenn es um Ordnung ging.  
>„Das Bad ist frei.", sagte er knapp und sah mich nicht einmal an. Um ehrlich zu sein, kam ich mir etwas albern vor, wie ein Junge in Boxershorts herumzulaufen. Aber sie waren nun mal so bequem!<br>Ich nickte und flüchtete ins Zimmer der Thompson-Sisters, die beide auf ihren Betten saßen, mit den Zahnbürsten im Mund.  
>Liz gab einen erkennenden Laut von sich, als sie mich bemerkte. Sie schielte nämlich gerade auf ein Bilderbuch [geht's noch?], das Patty las.<br>„Könnte ich vielleicht...?", setzte ich an, doch sie wies bereits auf ihre Ablage überm Bett, auf der eine nagelneue Handzahnbürste lag, die wohl für mich gedacht war.  
>Ich lachte leise auf und bedankte mich, um für einige Zeit ins Bad zu verschwinden.<br>Mein Kulturtäschchen stellte ich auf die Ablage über dem Waschbecken, wo auch Liz' und Pattys stand. Kid benutzte wohl einen der kleinen Schränkchen, was mich aber auch nicht weiter interessierte. Ich verwendete meine ganze Konzentration darauf, mir anständig das Gesicht zu waschen, mich abzuschminken und mir die Zähne zu putzen.  
>Es fühlte sich toll an, ein hübsches Bad benutzen zu dürfen. Wahrscheinlich für immer.<br>Auf dem Klo betrachtete ich den Raum einnehmend. Gegenüber von der Tür, rechts in der Ecke, befand sich die Toilette, links davon ein wenig Platz, weil da das Fenster mit der Heizung war und links in der Ecke die Dusche.  
>Das Waschbecken mit dem großen Spiegel und den Schränkchen stand an der linken Wand ziemlich in der Mitte, da in der Ecke links von der Tür sich auch noch eine riesige Badewanne mit Düsen, wie in einem Whirlpool, breitmachte.<br>Woher nehmen die Leute nur das ganze Geld, dachte ich verstört und rief mir ins Gedächtnis, das Kids Vater der Schulleiter war.  
>Kaum kam ich zurück in Kids Zimmer bemerkte ich, dass er sich extra Kleider für den nächsten Tag rauslegte.<br>Was für ein Perfektionist … .  
>Mir fiel ein, dass diese Nacht wahrscheinlich die schlimmste meines Lebens werden würde. Ich meine, ich würde mit einem Jungen in einem Zimmer schlafen!<br>Ich verstand selbst nicht, warum mich das so beschäftigte. Schließlich kannte ich ihn ja nicht sehr lange und auch sonst war er mir ziemlich egal, aber ich hatte so etwas eben noch nie gemacht.  
>Was machst du denn?, brüllte ich mein Gewissen an, das begann den Gedanken mit einem Jungen im Zimmer aufregend [nicht erregend, Pfui!] zu finden. Dieser furchtbare Spießer ging mir doch am Arsc* vorbei!<br>Kids überraschter Blick setzte mich in Kenntnis, dass ich nicht nur mein Gewissen, sondern auch mein Kissen angebrüllt hatte, das ich gerade am Aufschütteln war.  
>Wahrscheinlich hielt er mich jetzt für geisteskrank.<br>Ich wich schnell seinem Blick aus und schlüpfte sofort unter die Decke, um zu versuchen- die Betonung liegt auf 'versuchen'- meinen Schlaf zu finden. Natürlich war mir klar, dass ich den keinesfalls finden würde, solange ich jemanden neben mir atmen hörte, doch der Tag war nun mal sehr ereignisreich gewesen.  
>Kid richtete noch eine Weile die Struktur seines Kleiderschranks, bevor auch er zu Bett ging und das Licht löschte.<br>Ich hoffte auf ein höfliches „Gute Nacht", doch es kam keins.  
>Das schürte meinen Hass auf ihn nur noch mehr.<br>Ich lauschte seinem Atem eine Weile, bis er immer ruhiger wurde. Würde ich je einpennen?  
>„Gute Nacht.", sagte eine leise Stimme links von mir, ein kleines Stück weiter höher gelegen als ich.<br>Wie jetzt?  
>Hatte mir jemand also doch noch „Gute Nacht" gesagt? Welch ein Wunder!<br>Ich ließ die Luft durch meine Nase entweichen, als ich vorsichtig lächelte, auch wenn ich mit dem Rücken zu seinem Bett lag. „Gute Nacht.", erwiderte ich und fand endlich Ruhe.

Am nächsten Morgen weckte mich niemand, ich erwachte von alleine.  
>Ein Blick aufs Bett neben mir verriet, dass Kid schon auf war. Aber wo war er?<br>Die Bettdecke knisterte, als ich sie zurückschlug.  
>„Du bist wach."<br>Meine Augen fuhren zum Schreibtisch an dem Kid gestriegelt und gebügelt, wie immer, saß.  
>Ausnahmsweise trug er nicht den Anzug, sondern einfach wieder diese schwarze Hose [keine Jeans] und, was mir neu war, ein weißes Hemd mit je zwei horizontalen, dünnen roten Linien auf jeder Hemdhälfte.<br>Wie leise konnte er sein, dass ich nicht aufgewacht war? Ich hatte einen ziemlich leichten Schlaf. Ich kroch zu meiner braunen, schwarz karierten, kurzen Hose und fischte den Ipod aus der Tasche, um einen Blick auf die Uhr zu werfen. 9:02 Uhr.  
>„Ah.", stöhnte ich leise.<br>Da Kid offenbar am Zeichnen, Schreiben oder sonst etwas war, stand ich auf und ging auf den Flur heraus, seinen wachsamen Blick im Rücken ignorierend.  
>Ich konnte ja netterweise mal den Tisch decken, oder?<br>Es dauerte eine Weile bis ich all die Fächer fand, in denen Besteck, Teller und Lebensmittel aufbewahrt wurden.  
>Aber ich gab mein Bestes und beschloss mich nach dem Frühstück anzuziehen. Meine Haare hatte ich gestern morgen erst gewaschen, sodass ich bis morgen früh noch meine Ruhe hatte.<br>Allerdings graute es mir ein wenig in diesem noch fremden Haus zu duschen. Hatte das Bad denn überhaupt einen Schlüssel?  
>Ich schüttelte den Kopf und machte mich auf den Weg nach oben, um Liz und Patty zu wecken. Da Kid auch schon auf war und der Tisch gedeckt, hatten sie sicher nichts dagegen.<br>Ich legte meine Hand auf die Türklinke und wollte sie gerade herunterdrücken, da vernahm ich plötzlich einen Schatten hinter mir.  
>„Nicht."<br>Ich fuhr herum. „Was... . ?"  
>„Geh' da nicht rein." Das Klang wie ein Befehl.<br>„Wieso nicht?", fragte ich den einzigsten Jungen in diesem Haus.  
>„Weil Patty zum Monster wird, wenn man sie weckt."<br>Allein diese Antwort war mir Grund genug, die Klinke loszulassen. Pattys Dauer-Gute-Laune war teilweise echt unheimlich. Unvorstellbar wie sie wohl wütend aussähe.  
>„Aber es gibt Frühstück.", beharrte ich, worauf Kid fragend eine Augenbraue hochzog. „Ich hab den Tisch gedeckt.", erklärte ich.<br>Er nickte und wies mir an ihm aufs Zimmer zu folgen. Anscheinend sollte ich warten, bis sie von selbst aufwachten, die beiden Pistolen-Schwestern.  
>„Hast du etwas zum Anziehen?", fragte Kid mich plötzlich, als ich gerade die Tür angelehnt hatte.<br>Es dauerte eine Weile bis ich begriff, was er meinte. Und es verärgerte mich ein wenig.  
>„Natürlich hab ich was zum Anziehen.", knurrte ich. Er war ja mal wieder so nett zu mir!<br>Kid antwortete nichts, sondern setzte sich wieder an seinen Schreibtisch. „Schon verstanden", sagte er. „Du bist angepisst, weil du Hunger hast."  
>Hätte er das wenigstens in einem verständnisvollen Ton gesagt, hätte ich ihm vielleicht sogar mit einem verlegenen „Ja" geantwortet. Doch dummerweise klang er wieder genauso kalt, wie ein Gefängniswärter.<br>Ich gab einen unverständlichen Laut von mir und lehnte mich an die Wand links von der Tür, um zu lauschen. Hoffentlich würde Patty bald aufwachen.  
>Nach einiger Zeit hörte ich plötzlich Pattys unverkennnbares Lachen und einen darauffolgenden, zischenden Laut.<br>Okay, sie waren wach.  
>Ohne mich um Kid oder sonst jemanden zu kümmern, schritt ich so leise es ging- wahrscheinlich bemerkte er es nicht einmal- auf den Flur und öffnete die Tür zum Zimmer der Schwestern.<br>Allerdings fand ich ein ganz anderes Bild vor, als Geschwister im Schlafanzug.  
>Das ganze Zimmer war übersät mit nagelneuen Klamotten, Liz hatte ihre Sonnenbrille noch im Haar stecken, beide Schwestern waren chic gestylt.<br>Waren sie auf Shopping-Tour oder sowas? Morgens um Neun Uhr? Nun ja, sie konnten es sich ja leisten. Ich korrigierte mich; Kid konnte es sich leisten. Doch wenn er wusste, dass die Beiden wach waren, warum wollte er mich dann nicht in ihr Zimmer lassen? Noch mehr, er hatte mich ja auch belogen!  
>Mir kam ein Gedanke, doch ich hoffte, dass ich falsch lag.<br>„Wo seid ihr denn gewesen?", fragte ich mit gespielter Unschuld. Schließlich war es unübersehbar, wo die Zwei gewesen waren.  
>„Frühshoppen!", kicherte Patty und schnitt gerade das Preisschild von einem ihr viel zu kleinen BH ab.<br>„Hm-Hm.", machte ich und setzte mich auf Liz' Bett, wo am Rand noch ein kleines Stück Sitzfläche übriggeblieben war.  
>„Für dich!", lächelte die ältere Schwester und hielt ein graues T-Shirt in meiner Größe hoch.<br>Auch wenn ich es ängstlich erwartet hatte, war ich wie vom Donner gerührt.  
>„Och nee, bitte nicht... .", murmelte ich verlegen, worauf Patty wieder loskicherte.<br>„Doch, wir quälen dich jetzt!", grinste Liz und warf mir einen rotkarierten Minirock zu, wie Maka manchmal auch so einen trug, wenn sie ihre Kampfmontur angelegt hatte. „Na los, probier' an."  
>Ich stöhnte, auch wenn ich in Wirklichkeit total aus dem Häuschen war. Klamotten? Für mich? Als eine Art Geschenk? Das musste ein Traum sein!<br>Ich zog meine Boxershort aus und nahm den Rock in die Hand. Er war sehr weich und sah auch bequem aus, obwohl ich Röcke einfach nur scheußlich fand. Jedenfalls an mir.  
>Ich hatte ihn mir gerade hochgezogen, da ging die Tür auf und Kid stand im Rahmen.<br>Okay. Das war doch kein Traum. Mein qietschblaues Designershirt sah auf dem roten Rock natürlich bescheuert aus, aber ich war ihm auch in gewisser Weise dankbar, dass er sich nicht einen früheren Moment ausgesucht hatte.  
>Sein prüfender Blick flog einmal quer durch den Raum, blieb an mir hängen und kehrte dann zum Flur zurück, da er wieder ging.<br>Was hatte ihm das jetzt gebracht?  
>„Der steht dir gut!", bemerkte Patty, als ich die Tür schloss. „Musst nur was anderes drauf ziehen."<br>„Oder wie wär's hiermit?", Liz drückte mir eine neue Kapuzenjacke in einem schönen Grün in die Hand, mit einer nagelneuen Short dazu.  
>„DAS ist dann schon eher mein Ding.", sagte ich und strahlte wie ein Honigkuchenpferd.<br>„Vergiss' die hier nicht!", warf Patty ein und deutete auf einen Berg Unterwäsche mit lauter BH's dazwischen. Bei meiner Oberweite waren die Dinger eigentlich sinnlos, aber der Gedanke zählte ja. Außerdem war es in meinem Alter Pflicht, welche zu tragen.  
>„Muss ich die jetzt anprobieren?", versuchte ich trotz meiner Abneigung zu lächeln.<br>Die Geschwister lachten.  
>„Kannst du ja nachher allein im Bad machen, oder so.", schlug Liz vor.<br>Ich lächelte nur dankbar. Wie sollte ich ihnen das nur vergelten?  
>„Kommt, wir gehen frühstücken.", fügte sie hinzu.<br>„Bitte!", stöhnte ich, als mein Bauch wieder wie ein Rottweiler knurrte. Patty lachte nur wieder ihr Kleinkindlachen und stürzte nach unten in die Küche, wo Kid höchstwahrscheinlich auch schon saß.  
>Mal sehen, was der Tag noch für Überraschungen für mich bereithielt!<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

„Wo gehen wir hin?", fragte ich Liz, als Kid sein Jackett aus dem Schrank holte.  
>„In die Schule.", antwortete dieser knapp.<br>Ich zog verwirrt eine Augenbraue hoch. „Samstags?"  
>„Jaah, Samstags.", antwortete Liz dieses Mal und zuckte die Schultern. „Ich hab auch keine Ahnung, was das soll. Ist irgend so eine Art von Kurs, wenn ich es richtig verstanden habe."<br>Sie sah zu Kid rüber, der sich den Kragen des Hemds vor dem Spiegel noch einmal zurecht zupfte. „Oder?"  
>„Selbstverteidigungskurs.", stellte er richtig.<br>Ich war sprachlos. Ich meine, ich bin ein Drache! Wovor sollte ich mich dann also fürchten?  
>„Hab ich das wirklich nötig?", fragte ich und merkte nicht, wie Kid auf mich zu kam.<br>Ich fühlte nur einen Schlag in beide Kniekehlen und fiel hin.  
>„Ja."<br>Liz und Patty begannen lautstark zu lachen. Ich rappelte mich grummelnd wieder auf.  
>„Das war unfair, ich war nicht mal vorbereitet.<br>Mein Gegenüber erwähnte nichts dazu.  
>Ich wusste ja selber, dass man in einem Kampf nie vorbereitet war, aber trotzdem war die Demonstration meiner Machtlosigkeit einfach nur demütigend gewesen.<br>„Habt ihr eure Sachen?", fragte er an Patty gewandt, die bejahend eine Sporttasche hochschwenkte, worauf Kid sich seinen Rucksack schulterte.  
>„Was müssen wir denn mitnehmen?", fragte ich überrascht.<br>„Sportsachen.", sagte Liz und beruhigte mich sogleich. „Patty hat dir eine ihrer Sporthosen mit eingepackt."  
>„Oh.", machte ich und bedankte mich sofort. „Und wann gehen wir?"<br>„Jetzt.", das war wieder Kids kalte Stimme.  
>„Wie?", rief ich entsetzt. „Das erfahre ich jetzt?"<br>Liz bewegte das Kinn zustimmend vor und zurück. „Joaaaa."  
>Ich stöhnte völlig entnervt und begann Kid anzuschreien, was ihm die Haare nach hinten flattern ließ. „BEKOMME ICH HIER ÜBERHAUPT WAS MITGETEILT?"<br>Er stand meinem Wutausbruch wie ein Fels in der Brandung entgegen.  
>„HÄÄÄH?", rief ich noch einmal und erwartete eine angemessene Antwort. Allerdings brauchte es wohl etwas mehr, um ihn zu erschrecken.<br>„Heb' dir das lieber für später auf.", erwiderte er kühl.  
>„Hrrr... .", machte ich aufgrund dieser Aussichtslosigkeit. „Na schön." Es wunderte mich beinahe wie viel er mir eigentlich durchgehen ließ, ohne mit mir zu schimpfen oder mein Verhalten zu tadeln.<br>„Let's go!", grinste Patty und marschierte übertrieben als Erste zur Haustür. Wir anderen folgten ihr auf Schritt und Tritt.  
>Ich war ein wenig motzig, weil der Shinigami mir in jeder Konversation überlegen war und mich anscheinend auch gar nicht wirklich ernst nahm. Ich schluckte meinen Ärger hinunter, als ich erkannte, dass es mich kein Stück weiter bringen würde und schloss zu Kid auf, der an der Spitze ging.<br>„Ehm. Wie läuft das denn so ab?", fragte ich freundlich, allerdings auch etwas verlegen, weil ich von „Mega-Böse" auf „Super-Lieb" switchen [engl. für 'wechseln'] musste.  
>Eigentlich erwartete ich, dass eine von den Thompson-Sisters mir antwortete, umso mehr freute ich mich aber, dass man mir tatsächlich Auskunft gab. Und sie kam ausnahmsweise nicht von den beiden Mädchen.<br>„Der Kurs ist für alle Erst- und Zweitklässler der High School und für die Drittklässler der Mittelschule. Laut dem Plan sind die Aktivitäten eine Mischung aus Taek Wan Do, Karate und Judo."  
>„Aha. Und wer unterrichtet das?", wollte ich wissen.<br>„Professor Sid wird als Aufsicht und Lehrer anwesend sein, aber sonst wird es von den Drittklässlern der High School veranstaltet."  
>Ich kannte weder Professor Sid, noch wusste ich, wie wir da zusammen üben sollten.<br>In der Shibusen schlenderten wir in gemäßigtem Tempo durch den Sportbereich, bis die Kreuzung kam, wo sich Jungs und Mädchen trennen sollten.  
>War ja auch klar. Irgendwann mussten ja mal die Umkleiden kommen.<br>„Liz, Patty.", sagte Kid und blieb stehen, ohne sich umzudrehen. „Ihr nehmt sie mit euch."  
>Auch wenn es wie ein Befehl klang, war es der Inhalt dieses Satzes, der mich aufregte.<br>„Als hätte auch nur die geringste Chance bestanden, dass ich mit dir mitgehen würde!", frotzelte ich ihn an und hob dabei meine Faust, um mit ihr in der Luft zu wedeln.  
>Das war kindisch, doch lag es nicht klar auf der Hand in welche Kabine ich gehen würde?<br>Kid bog wortlos ab und Liz schubste mich sanft an, damit ich mich in Richtung Umkleide bewegte.  
>Pattys Hose war keine Pumphose, wie sie sonst öfters welche trug, sondern eine kurze, schwarze Sporthose. Hatte sie gewusst, wie sehr ich Shorts mochte?<br>Dazu zog ich mein neues, grünes, leicht schlabberndes T-Shirt an, was mir aber ganz gut stand. Da ich meine Haare sowieso immer zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden hatte, dauerte es nicht lange, bis dann auch Liz und Patty fertig waren.  
>Die jüngere Schwester trug eine Drei-Viertel-Jogginghose in hellblau und ein graues T-Shirt, Liz eine lange, dunkelgraue Jogginghose und ein oranges Top.<br>„Können wir?", fragte Patty ungeduldig, als Liz sich die Schuhe fertig zu gebunden hatte. Immerhin hatte ich dank den Beiden nun auch richtige Turnschuhe!  
>Unabhängig wie viel sie wohl gekostet hatten, kam ich mir vor, als trüge ich Silber um die Füße.<br>Patty ging in einem hastigen Schritt voraus und betrat die große Turnhalle, die durch einen riesigen Vorhang in mehrere Abschnitte aufgeteilt war. Dadurch konnten wohl mehrere Klassen gleichzeitig Sport treiben.  
>Einige Leute saßen schon erwartungsvoll auf den Bänken an der Seite. Anscheinend waren auch sie Teilnehmer des Selbstverteidigungskurses.<br>Kid saß auch schon dort, neben einem dunkelhäutigen Jungen der gerade seine Brille auf einen Kasten legte, damit sie nicht zerbrach.  
>Kids Blick sah etwas abwesend, fast ein wenig dümmlich aus, sodass ich schmunzeln musste, als ich ihn sah.<br>Patty blickte natürlich erst einmal interessiert zwischen mir und Kid hin und her.  
>„Guck nicht so!", sagte ich, als mir klar wurde, was sie jetzt wohl denken könnte.<br>„Sportsachen stehen im gut, nicht?", grinste sie breit und wartete auf meine Zustimmung.  
>„Was soll das denn jetzt bitte heißen?", rief ich und zog ungewollt die Aufmerksamkeit des Geistesabwesenden auf mich.<br>„Naja, also ich finde, weiße Shorts und hellblaue T-Shirts stehen ihm einfach.", bemerkte Liz ernsthaft.  
>„A-also mir ist das eigentlich relativ schnuppe.", sagte ich wahrheitsgetreu und versuchte Patty nicht denken zu lassen, ich würde mich nicht trauen, zuzugeben, dass er einfach gut aussah. Ich achtete einfach nicht immer auf sowas bei anderen Leuten.<br>Die beiden Geschwister hockten sich irgendwo neben ein paar jüngeren Mädchen- es waren hauptsächlich nur Jungs hier- im Schneidersitz auf den Boden und ich machte es ihnen nach. Immerhin waren wir nicht in der unmittelbaren Nähe von Kid, da ich mir sonst die ganze Zeit seinen wachsamen Blick oder nervige Kommentare hätte reinziehen müssen.  
>„Okay, alle Mann!", rief ein blauer, etwas grotesk aussehender Typ in Basketballklamotten.<br>Was war das für ein Ding?  
>Der Alien, oder was auch immer, hängte noch ein höfliches „Und Frauen" an seinen Satz an.<br>„Das ist Professor Sid.", flüsterte Patty mir zu.  
>„W-Wie bitte?", hauchte ich entsetzt zurück. „Warum ist er blau und sieht so ...komisch aus?"<br>„Weil er ein Zombie ist! Früher war er auch mal ein normaler Waffenmeister." Patty unterdrückte ihr minütliches Kinderlachen.  
>„Wie er ist'n Waffenmeister?", fragte ich. Wie konnte jemand der SO aussah auch noch einen Partner haben? „Wer ist denn seine Waffe?"<br>„Kniges.", gab Liz mir diesmal Antwort, worauf mir Kinnlade herunterklappte. Sie fiel noch weiter, als Patty mir versicherte, dass das die Krankenschwester sei.  
>Während Professor Sid weiter laberte, um uns einzuführen, hörte ich schon gar nicht mehr zu, obwohl ich das eigentlich hätte tun sollen. Immerhin hatte ich nicht mehr den Drang ihn anzustarren, jetzt wo ich wusste, was für sein seltsames Aussehen verantwortlich war. Stattdessen musterte ich die große Halle und all die Teilnehmer dieses Kurses.<br>„Wir fangen mit Sumo-Ringen an!", rief er in die Runde  
>So gut wie alle Mädchen gaben ein erstauntes „Hääh?" von sich, während die Jungs sich teilweise triumphierend ansahen.<br>Was hatte Sumo-Ringen mit Selbstverteidigung zu tun? Natürlich, wenn ich das nächste Mal von einem Räuber angegriffen werde, pfeife ich auf meine Wandelform und fange an zu ringen. Na sicher doch! Sarkastischer geht's nicht.  
>„Jeder sucht sich einen Partner und holt sich dann einen Medizinball pro Team, verstanden?"<br>Sids laute Stimme drang stark durch all das Gemurmel, das durch die Festlegung des ersten Themas ausgelöst worden war.  
>„Machen wir beide zusammen, Schwester?", fragte Patty an Liz gewandt. Sie nickte.<br>„Und was ist mit mir?", funkte ich leise dazwischen, mit traurigem Hundeblick.  
>Liz munterte mich auf. „Mach' doch ganz einfach miiiiit …" Sie blickte einmal quer durch die Runde, wo schon fast alle einen Partner gefunden hatten.<br>Kid wollte sich augenscheinlich mit dem dunkelhäutigen Gleichaltrigen zusammentun, alle Mädchen hatten sich schon gefunden. Mein Gesicht nahm einen weniger erfreulichen Ausdruck an.  
>„Guck mal, Kid hat noch keinen Partner!", schlug sie vor und wies mit dem Kopf in seine Richtung.<br>„Das darf nicht wahr sein …", hauchte ich aufgelöst, allerdings so unverständlich, dass es keiner bemerkte. Wieso war der bestaussehendeste Junge in diesem Kurs noch nicht vergeben?  
>Im Sinne von Partner sein … .<br>Ich sah mich noch einmal um.  
>Was konnte das nur für ein beknackter Zufall sein, dass ich als Einzige mit einem Jungen zusammenarbeiten musste? Das war doch nicht fair, oder?<br>Lieber Gott, was habe ich nur verbrochen?, sandte ich ein Stoßgebet in den Himmel.  
>Doch es half nichts. Ich stand auf, so nach dem Motto, als wäre es mir egal, ob ich mit ihm machen müsste [natürlich war es mir NICHT egal] und wollte gerade einen Schritt in seine Richtung machen, als Patty mich von hinten grob schubste.<br>„Na los, geh' schon!", hickste sie. Liz ließ unbeteiligt die Luft aus dem Mund entweichen.  
>Durch mein Stolpern wurde ich von ihm natürlich sofort bemerkt und jetzt kam er auch noch auf mich zu.<br>„Machen wir beide?", rang ich mich durch ihn zu fragen.  
>Er warf mir ein „Okay" zurück und besorgte sich einen Medizinball, der ganz schön schwer war.<br>Sid erklärte derweil, was mir tun sollten. Wir mussten die Schuhe ausziehen und uns gegenüber auf den Bauch auf die Matten legen, den Ball zwischen unsere Köpfe.  
>Wenn er „Los" sagte, müssten wir uns im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes um den Ball kloppen.<br>Wer es schaffte den Ball in seine Gewalt zu bekommen wenn er „Schluss" sagte, hätte gewonnen. Schlagen und Ähnliches war nicht erlaubt, allerdings schubsen, stumpen und so weiter. Alles sollte sich am Boden abspielen, aufstehen sollten wir also nicht.  
>Na, das konnte ja heiter werden. Immerhin war ich damit getröstet, dass Kid und ich uns nicht zum ersten Mal in einem Kampf gegenüberstanden; in diesem Falle 'lagen'.<br>Ich legte mich auf den Bauch und wartete auf das Startsignal. Es ließ nicht lange auf sich warten, und doch graute es mir vor dem, was mit Sicherheit passieren würde.  
>„Und los!"<br>Kid grapschte nach dem Medizinball, doch ich war schneller. Ich schlang meine Arme drumherum und rollte mich zu einer Kugel zusammen, damit er nicht drankam, was er allerdings sicher irgendwie hinbekommen würde.  
>Ich sah sofort, dass er zögerte, doch mit einem Seitenblick auf die Anderen, begann er wie ein Irrer an dem Ball zu reißen und meine Finger auseinander zu biegen.<br>Als er es schaffte und mir den 'Schatz' abknöpfte, entfloh mir ein leises „Mist" und wir purzelten übereinander, als ich im Knien das Gleichgewicht verlor, als sich mein Gegner mit dem Ball aus dem Staub machen wollte.  
>Mein Oberkörper lastete genau auf seiner Hüfte, sodass ich mich spielend leicht wieder aufrichten und am Spielgerät zerren konnte.<br>Es war ziemlich anstrengend auf diese Art um etwas zu kämpfen. Es kam mir schon fast anstößig vor, Kid ständig anzukeuchen, auch wenn es ihm vermutlich genauso ging.  
>Ich hatte ihm den Ball gerade entwendet, da rief Sid das Schlusswort.<br>„Ha!", machte ich triumphierend und rang nach Luft. Die Strähnen die sich aus meinem Zopf gelöst hatten fielen mir störend ins Gesicht und ich sehnte mich nach einer Haarklammer oder Ähnlichem.  
>„Wollt ihr nochmal?", fragte der Professor in die Runde, worauf ein tatkräftiges „Jaaah" ertönte. Nur von mir und Kid kam es nicht.<br>Er sagte gar nichts, doch ich gab ein leises „Och nee" von mir.  
>„Los!"<br>Diesmal war ich zu langsam, sodass Kid nun die Taktik anwenden konnte, indem er sich um den Ball rollte. Allerdings versuchte ich nun, seine Finger auseinander zu biegen. So gesehen lief der Kampf genauso wie der Erste ab, nur mit vertauschten Rollen.  
>Ich entriss ihm den Ball zwar kurzzeitig, doch er schnappte ihn sich wieder, sodass nicht einmal Kitzeln ihn zum lockerlassen brachte.<br>Kid gewann. Doch wir waren beide zu erschöpft, um etwas sagen zu können.  
>Liz und Patty schien es genauso zu gehen. Ausnahmsweise kicherte Patty nicht, sondern atmete schwer.<br>„So. Und jetzt?", fragte ich und ging zu Liz und Patty herüber, die gerade zur Kabine wollten, um ihre Trinkflaschen zu holen. Für mich war natürlich auch eine dabei.  
>„Keine Ahnung." Liz stöhnte und lehnte den Hinterkopf an die Wand. „Aber es ist verdammt anstrengend."<br>„Glaubt man gar nicht, oder?", fragte ich und fand es wirklich seltsam, dass Kämpfe mit direktem Körperkontakt so kräftezehrend waren.  
>Ich trank einmal ausgiebig und ging vor den Beiden wieder zurück in die Halle.<br>Ich wusste nicht mal wieso, mir war einfach danach.  
>„Und?", fragte ich den Dunkelhäutigen, dessen Namen ich nicht wusste. Er sah freundlich aus. „Weißt du was wir jetzt machen?"<br>„Ich glaube Selbstverteidigung, weil Sid eben mit einem aus der Dritten geredet hat.", entgegnete er.  
>Und er behielt Recht.<br>Zwei Drittklässler zeigten uns Tricks, zum Beispiel jemandem so geschickt zwischen die Finger zu greifen, dass es höllisch weh tat und man denjenigen zu Boden zwängen konnte.  
>Natürlich wurde zuerst an mir geübt.<br>Da Patty und Liz sich aber anscheinend ebenso vor männlichem Körperkontakt fürchteten, durfte ich mal wieder... na bekommt ihr's raus? Jep. Mit Kid zusammenarbeiten.  
>Es sah tatsächlich so aus, als wären eine ungerade Zahl von Mädchen und Jungen anwesend, auch wenn die Bubis eindeutig in der Überzahl waren. Dabei hätte es den ganze naiven Zicken, von denen ich einige Erfahrungen aus früherer Zeit mitgenommen hatte, sicher gut getan.<br>Der Trick mit dem Handknochen gefiel mir am Besten, auch wenn Kid ihn schon längst konnte und ihn trotzdem mehrmals an mir durchführte.  
>Als nächstes kamen wir zum Schulterwurf.<br>Schließlich gab es eine ganze Reihe von Kung Fu oder Karate Filmen, in denen diese Aktion gezeigt wurde.  
>Es war eigentlich ganz einfach. Man schnappte sich dem Arm seines Gegners, drehte sich um, um die Hüfte unter dessen zu schieben und ihn auf die Schulter zu nehmen, damit man ihn von sich herunterwerfen konnte. Was für einen Sinn das hatte?<br>Zur Abschreckung oder als Warnung diente er besonders gut. Da der Geworfene dann aber direkt unter einem lag, saß er auch ziemlich in der Falle. Nicht zu vergessen, dass ein Wurf auf den Rücken verdammt weh tun konnte, wenn man falsch aufkam.  
>Doch bei mir haperte es irgendwie.<br>Immer wenn ich versuchte Kid auf meine Schulter zu heben, rutschte er von mir herunter, bevor ich ihn werfen konnte.  
>Anfangs sagte er keinen Ton, doch nach dem dritten Male bot er an es mir noch einmal zu erklären, in dem er es an mir vorführte. Schließlich kannte er vieles schon, was mich fragen ließ, wieso er das dann überhaupt mitmachte.<br>„Du musst, wenn du jemanden hochhebst, deine Hüfte unter dessen Hüfte schieben, damit du ein bisschen Halt an deinem Gegner hast." Kid machte es vor und hob mich hoch.  
>„Siehst du? Du rutschst nicht." Er wackelte ein bisschen, doch ich war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, sein wie ausgewechseltes Ich zu bestaunen.<br>Kid laberte einfach weiter, ohne, dass ich zuhörte. Doch langsam wurde es schwer Luft zu holen, wenn man den Rücken eines Anderen in der Lunge hatte.  
>Wie lang hing ich jetzt eigentlich schon wie ein Zementsack auf ihm drauf? Wurde ich nicht langsam schwer oder so etwas?<br>Zugegeben, er sah etwas schmächtig aus, doch ich konnte fast jeden angespannten Muskel unter seinem Shirt spüren, was mir nur noch mehr Gelegenheiten gab mich zu fürchten. Wenn er wollte, könnte er mich sicher zu Brei hauen!  
>Na gut, das war übertrieben. Aber nehmen wir mal an, ich könnte mich nicht mehr verwandeln. Dann wäre ich ihm schutzlos ausgeliefert!<br>Ob mit oder ohne Pistolen, er kämpfte so oder so fehlerfrei, dieser dämliche Perfektionist!  
>Ich keuchte, als er mich zu Boden warf. Denn der Aufprall war härter als erwartet.<br>„So in etwa."  
>Was hatte Kid die letzten zwei Minuten gesagt? Ääääh … .<br>„Ich glaub' ich hab's.", sagte ich einfach mal, ohne auch nur den blassesten Schimmer zu haben.  
>Was ein Glück wechselten die Oberstufenschüler direkt zum nächsten Punkt, sodass Kid keine Gelegenheit mehr bekam, mich zum erneuten Probieren aufzufordern.<br>„Okay. Begann die junge Dame neben ihrem Kameraden. „Im Falle eines Falles; und das geht jetzt besonders an die Mädchen unter euch!"  
>Einige Jungs stupsten ihre Kameraden scherzhaft in die Seite, als seien sie gemeint und lachten, während die Mädchen interessiert aufsahen.<br>„Solltet ihr mal vergewaltigt werden …" Das Mädchen aus der Dritten kam gar nicht dazu zu Ende zu reden, weil die Jungs teilweise wie Hühner giggelten und die Mädchen sich ängstlich ansahen.  
>„Jo.", machte Liz. „Mal' doch gleich den Teufel an die Wand."<br>Patty lachte.  
>„Hört zu, das ist wichtig!" Die Brünette legte sich auf den Rücken und bat ihren Kollegen, sich auf sie zu setzen, was reichlich pervers aussah.<br>Ich ahnte es schon. Wetten, dass wir das auch gleich machen mussten?  
>Während ihrer Erklärung, bei der ich nur mit halbem Ohr zuhörte, schielte ich vorsichtig zu Kid herüber, dessen Miene nichts verraten ließ.<br>Ihm war hoffentlich klar, wie zweideutig das wohl bei einem gemischten Team aussehen würde.  
>Ich zappelte kurz.<br>Man sollte dem Feind mit zwei Fingern ins Zwerchfell, was allerdings schwer zu finden war, oder stattdessen in die Aushöhlung unterhalb des Adamsapfels stechen und dann irgendwie von sich runterschubsen, um abzuhauen. Oder auch mit beiden Fingern in die Augen oder so etwas in der Richtung.  
>Natürlich stachen sich die beiden Oberschüler jetzt nicht in die Augen, sondern deuteten es nur an. Es wurde auch kräftig wiederholt, was für eine Ausnahme das sei und nur für den absoluten Notfall geeignet war.<br>„So. Jetzt dürft ihr das mit eurem Partner üben.", sagte der Kamerad des Oberstufenmädchens und klatschte einmal in die Hände.  
>Ich sah Kid erwartungsvoll an und hoffte, dass ich jetzt nicht verlegen wurde.<br>Das ist nur eine Übung, rief ich mir immer wieder ins Gedächtnis, doch trotzdem wurde ich nervös.  
>„Willst du oder soll ich?", fragte ich vorsichtig.<br>„Ähm." Das war das erste Mal in meiner Gegenwart, dass er ein Füllwort benutzte. „Mach' du."  
>Wieso ich?, schrie mein Verstand ihn an, doch mein Mund blieb stumm. Kid legte sich auf den Rücken, die Knie aufgestellt und gespreizt.<br>Musste ich das wirklich tun?  
>Ich sah zu Liz und Patty herüber, für die das eher eine Art Spiel war, da die beiden ja schließlich Schwestern waren. Aber bei mir und dem Shinigami?<br>Ich holte tief Luft und setzte mich auf seinen Unterleib. Wie peinlich war das eigentlich?  
>Ich hoffte sehnlichst, dass keiner der anderen Teilnehmer auf uns aufmerksam würde. Geschwätz war das Letzte, was ich jetzt noch gebrauchen konnte.<br>Außerdem war es unsinnig, dass ich mich auf IHN setzen musste. Welches Mädchen würde es schon hinbekommen, einen jungen Mann zu vergewaltigen?  
>Ich meine, wer vergewaltigte hier wen? Es waren doch immer die Männer, die sich an unschuldigen Damen vergriffen!<br>Aber vielleicht waren das auch nur Vorurteile.  
>„Weißt du wie?", fragte ich und schluckte schwer. Schwitzte ich, weil es so heiß war, weil ich erschöpft war, oder weil ich nervös wurde?<br>Kid deutete die Handbewegung mit dem Stich in die Aushöhlung und in die Augen an.  
>Ich stand sofort auf, obwohl es ja eigentlich recht bequem gewesen war, was aber nicht heißen sollte, dass ich das hier jemals wieder tun würde.<br>„Jetzt andersherum?", fragte ich sicherheitshalber nach, falls er irgendwie noch nicht bereit war oder so.  
>Dann legte ich mich auf den Rücken und sah beschämt weg, als er genau das tat, was ich gerade hatte durchstehen müssen.<br>Ich hatte gehofft, dass das Liegenbleiben nicht so schlimm wie das Draufsetzen war, doch beides war schrecklich peinlich.  
>Immerhin hatte dann keiner einen Vor- oder Nachteil.<br>Ich deutete den Befreiungstrick an und dann war es vorbei.  
>Ich seufzte erleichtert und hoffte, dass dieser Kurs bald vorbei sein würde.<br>In Wirklichkeit fand ich es total gut, diese ganzen Tricks zu erlernen, dochdie Partnerwahl hätte wenigstens etwas mehr zu meinen Gunsten ausfallen können.  
>Anschließend machten wir noch ein paar Schreiübungen, um 'unsere Entschlossenheit' zu stärken und einige Tritte.<br>„Wie fandest du's?", fragte Liz, als wir in die Kabine gingen, die anderen Mädchen uns folgend.  
>„Du hast gesehen, was ich alles machen musste, oder?", sagte ich wie begossen.<br>Liz schlug die Augen nieder und grinste. „Jaaah, sah schon amüsant aus."  
>„DAS WAR ÜBERHAUPT NICHT AMÜSANT! WEISST DU, DASS DAS 'NE REINE FOLTER FÜR MICH WAR? WAS SOLL DARAN BITTE AMÜSANT SEIN?", regte ich mich übertrieben auf, doch in gewisser Weise hatte ich doch auch recht, oder?<br>Wir zogen uns ziemlich flott um und gingen hinaus auf den Flur, wo Kid schon wieder gestriegelt und gebügelt auf uns wartete. Wieso war er eigentlich immer schneller fertig als wir, wenn er zum Duschen fast eine ganze halbe Stunde brauchte?  
>Allerdings wagte ich es auch nicht ihn anzusehen, dabei störte mich das selbst. Ich redete mir die ganze Zeit ein, dass ich keine Gewissensbisse oder Ähnliches zu haben brauchte, doch es klappte eben nicht.<br>„Ich fand's recht cool.", sagte ich laut und streckte mich ausgiebig, um meine gespielte Gleichgültigkeit zu unterstreichen, als wir bereits auf dem Heimweg waren.  
>„War es auch.", sagte Liz.<br>Patty schien durch die viele Anstrengung etwas ruhiger geworden, was einige sichtlich genossen.  
>„Nächsten Samstag geht der Kurs weiter.", bemerkte Kid, der wieder mal einige Schritte vor uns ging.<br>Ich stöhnte. „Na super.", moserte ich leise zu Liz. „Dann darf ich die ganze Tortur noch einmal von neu machen."  
>„Ich kann dich hören, nur mal so nebenbei.", kommentierte der junge Todesgott ernst und drehte seinen Kopf leicht zu uns um.<br>„Das. Ist. Mir doch egal!", rief ich wieder zornig und kochte nicht vor Wut, nein, ich schäumte fast über!  
>Patty legte mir beruhigend die Hände auf die Schultern, ohne zu lachen. Sie war wohl tatsächlich müde. Es war jetzt ungefähr halb Sieben, wie es mir ein Blick auf den Ipod verriet. Also gab es auch schon bald wieder Abendessen.<br>Wer wusste wie es nächsten Samstag werden würde? Oder etwa der erste Schultag? Zwei Lehrer kannte ich ja mittlerweile, allerdings graute es mir vor einer weiteren Sportstunde mit Death the Kid.

A/N: Uuund wieder ein Announcement =D  
>Dieses Kapi ist lang, oder? =O Oder kommts mir nur so vor?<br>Habe gestern bis spät in die Nacht noch [2 Uhr xD] hineingetippt =D Aber es hat so Spaß gemacht! Denn ehrlich gesagt habe ich dieses Kapitel auf einige meiner Erinnerungen gestützt xD Und JA, ich habe auch mal einen Selbstverteidigungskurs gemacht =D War von der Schule aus =]  
>So. Genug von dem langweiligen Mist, den ich zu erzählen habe ;D<br>Über Reviews freue ich mich immer und wünsche den Lesern die in den Urlaub fahren [zum Beispiel am Mittwoch ;P] schöne Ferien!  
>Grüüüüüße! ~Pearly 33<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Der Sonntag verlief recht normal.  
>Liz setzte sich an Kids Laptop [Wo hatte er den versteckt?], um mir einige Schulbücher zu bestellen und sprach mit Shinigami-sama, damit mir eine Student-Card, wo etwas wie einen Schülerausweis für die Shibusen, ausgestellt wurde.<br>Es ärgerte mich, wie viel auf die Kosten der Familie Death ging.  
>Das Einzige was ich ihnen zurückgeben konnte, war Unterstützung. Mehr nicht. Allerdings war es auch ein Problem, da die Deaths eigentlich gar keine Unterstützung benötigten.<br>Am Montag würde es endlich losgehen.  
>Doch meine Aufregung bekam ich erst nachts zu spüren, als Kids Atemzüge neben mir schon ruhig und gleichmäßig waren.<br>Morgen ... , dachte ich mehrmals und malte mir meinen ersten richtigen Schultag aus. Die letzte öffentliche Stätte in der ich gewesen war, war der Kindergarten.  
>Damals hatte ich immer mit einem etwas älteren Jungen namens Justin gespielt. Er war ein wirklich netter, vor allem guterzogener Bub gewesen. Manchmal dachte ich an diese sorglose Zeit zurück und ab und zu vermisste ich ihn sogar ein wenig.<br>Kid konnte ihn nicht ersetzen ... .  
>„Häh?", machte ich laut, worauf Kid sofort die Ohren spitzte, obwohl ich dachte, dass er schlafen würde.<br>Was hatte er bitte mit Justin zu tun? Gar nichts!  
>Ich verstand einfach nicht, wieso ich das eben gedacht hatte. Machte sich meine Gehirn selbstständig?<br>Ich seufzte und drehte mich auf den Rücken, um an die Decke zu starren. Ich wusste nicht einmal, was ich morgen anziehen sollte.  
>Vielleicht die grüne Sweatshirtjacke? Mit der neuen Short, die mir Liz und Patty mitgebracht hatten?<br>Stundenlang wälzte ich mich hin und her, seufzte pro Stunde mindestens zwei Mal.  
>Irgendwann regte mich die Schlaflosigkeit so auf, dass ich vor Wut mit der linken Faust ins Kissen schlug, was allerdings ein lächerliches Geräusch abgab.<br>„Cheza ... .", stöhnte da jemand genervt in die Bettdecke.  
>Überrascht hob ich den Blick zu Kids Bettkante. „Sag bloß, du kannst auch nicht schlafen?", machte ich erstaunt. War ich etwa doch nicht die Einzige, die aufgeregt war?<br>„Doch, aber deine Unruhe hält mich davon ab."  
>Ach so.<br>Natürlich war ich schon wieder schuld. Allerdings machte ich tatsächlich ein wenig Lärm.  
>Bereits schlafende Leute würden davon nicht aufwachen, aber wirklich einschlafen konnte man auch nicht, wenn andauernd das Rascheln meiner Decke die Nachtruhe durchbrach.<br>„'Tschuldige.", sagte ich etwas betrübt. Ja, ich hatte einige Gewissensbisse deswegen. Ich wusste ja selber wie es war, nicht schlafen zu können. „Aber ich hab so Bammel vor morgen."  
>Was tat ich da? Ich offenbarte gerade eine Schwäche!<br>„Mach' dir nichts draus, das wird schon." Baute er mich etwa gerade auf? Wahrscheinlich träumte ich schon. „Der erste Tag ist immer etwas angespannt, aber das legt sich ..." -Kid holte Luft- „mit der Zeit."  
>Anhand seiner geistesabwesenden Stimme legte ich fest, dass er wohl schon halb am Schlafen war und daher nicht mehr ganz bei sich. Wetten, er würde sich morgen nicht mehr daran erinnern können?<br>Es war bestimmt schon halb zwei, als ich endlich einschlief.

„Cheza."  
>Ich träumte noch, als eine mir bereits vertraute Stimme meinen Traum in Splitter zerbrechen ließ.<br>„Cheza." Diesmal klang die Stimme weniger sanft, jemand rüttelte mich vorsichtig, aber bestimmt an der Schulter.  
>„Hmmm... ?", machte ich heiser und drehte mich von der einen Seite auf den Rücken, wo ich erst einmal von der Matratze fiel und unter den Knien einen gebückten Jungen aufwachte.<br>Kids Gesicht erschien direkt über mir. Ernst, wie immer. „Aufstehen."  
>Tolle Begrüßung, dachte ich grimmig und nahm an, dass er möglicherweise ein Morgenmuffel war.<br>Allerdings stimmte das dann nicht mehr mit gestern und vorgestern überein.  
>Es wunderte mich fast, dass er noch nicht angezogen war. Aber kaum hatte ich mich aufgesetzt, ging er schon zum Schrank und holte seinen Anzug heraus, um ins Bad zu flüchten.<br>„Zieh' dir was an.", rief er über den Flur und meinte mich damit.  
>„Als würde ich nackt in die Schule gehen!", rief ich genervt zurück. Kaum hatte der Tag begonnen, schon schürte ich wieder einen Riesenhass auf ihn.<br>Ich wünschte Liz und Patty einen „schönen Guten Morgen", als ich ihr Zimmer betrat und meine Kleider aus Pattys Schrank holte.  
>„Wie krieg' ich jetzt eigentlich meinen Kulturbeutel aus dem Badezimmer?", fragte ich mich selbst, nachdem ich entschieden hatte, mich im Gästebad im Erdgeschoss fertig zu machen.<br>Liz und Patty sahen sich kurz an. „Klopf' einfach und frag'.", schlug Patty vor.  
>Wie einfallsreich, dachte ich, behielt die Bemerkung aber für mich.<br>Als ich vor dem Bad stand horchte ich erst einmal eindringlich, bevor ich klopfte.  
>Kein Wasserrauschen, keine Klospülung, also war er wohl am Zähneputzen ... Nein, dann hätte man das gehört, oder am Umziehen? Ganz schlechter Zeitpunkt.<br>Ich holte tief Luft und klopfte.  
>Als keine Antwort kam, wiederholte ich es.<br>„Ja?"  
>Okay, sagte ich mir und öffnete die Tür.<br>Und da stand er.  
>Kid in seiner Faltenhose, den Gürtel noch sperrangelweit offen, und war gerade dabei sein Schlafshirt auszuziehen. Immerhin hielt er inne, als er mich sah.<br>Mir fielen beinah die Augen aus.  
>Es hatte was.<br>In jeder anderen Situation hätte ich mich in Grund und Boden geschämt, so etwas auch nur ansatzweise zu denken, doch rosa Wangen würde Kid niemals von mir zu sehen bekommen!  
>„M-M-Meine Kultur-t-tasche... .", stotterte ich vor mich hin und streckte verlangend die Hand aus.<br>„Welche?", fragte er und blickte die drei Täschchen an, die auf der oberen Ablage standen.  
>„Die Linke.", sagte ich und bekam sie zugeworfen. „Danke." Mit diesem Wort rauschte ich hinaus ins Erdgeschoss und warf mich schnell in Schale.<br>Als ich wieder nach oben kam, sah ich dass Kid, der mittlerweile alle seine Kleider anhatte, über den Flur ging, in der linken Hand seinen Schülerausweis, in der rechten seinen Schlafanzug, den Gürtel allerdings immer noch nicht zugemacht.  
>Ich tröstete mich mit dem Gedanken, dass ich ziemlich flott gewesen war. Immerhin hatte ich mich ja noch schminken müssen, was relativ viel Zeit beanspruchte.<br>„Seid ihr fertig?", fragte ich und klopfte an die Badezimmertür, durch die die Geschwister wohl erst vor ein paar Sekunden gegangen waren, da Kid ja eben noch über den Flur marschiert war.  
>„Jaaah, gleich.", das war Liz' coole Stimme.<br>„Hä? Wie schnell seid ihr denn?" Ich riss die Tür auf und sah, wie sich Liz noch schminkte, was Patty anscheinend schon erledigt hatte.  
>„Normal schnell.", entgegnete sie und schaffte es nicht den Blick vom Spiegel abzuwenden.<br>„Komm, Cheza!", jubelte ihre Schwester und zerrte mich die Treppe hinunter, wo Kid sich gerade ein Brötchen schmierte und aufsah, als wir in die Küche kamen.  
>„Magst du Wurst oder Käse auf dein Pausenbrot?", hickste sie und hielt die Verpackungen hoch, nach der der Shinigami gerade noch gelangt hatte.<br>„Wurst ...", antwortete ich irritiert und setzte mich, um zu frühstücken, während Patty jedem etwas Verpflegung machte.  
>Natürlich bedankte ich mich bei ihr, bevor wir aufbrachen. Kid drehte gerade den Schlüssel um, als er sich mir wieder zuwandte.<br>„Wir müssen dir einen Schülerausweis ausstellen lassen. Außerdem brauchst du ein paar Bücher.", meinte er. „Vor allem muss dir aber mal jemand das Schulsystem erklären."  
>Mit diesen Worten zog er den Schlüssel ab und ging voraus, den Bund kunstvoll um den Zeigefinger schwingend.<br>Erst jetzt bemerkte ich den Totenkopfring, den er an jedem Mittelfinger trug.  
>„Na los, na los!", rief Patty und reckte die Arme in die Luft.<br>„Keine Sorge, wir passen schon auf, dass dein erster Schultag nicht völlig in die Hose geht.", beruhigte mich Liz und legte mir eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Jedenfalls versuchen wir's."  
>Ich lachte ironisch auf und wandte meinen Blick dem Ungetüm namens Shibusen zu, das auf der Spitze von Death City in den Himmel ragte.<p>

A/N: Ein lächerlich kurzes Kapitel ;D Wollte nur zeigen, dass ich weiterschreibe ;P  
>Demnächst kommt wieder mehr; bin ja jetzt in die Oberstufe gekommen und morgen ist wieder der erste Schultag ... =D<br>Wie gefiel euch die Badezimmerstelle? ;D Ich dachte mir nur: Peinlich, peinlich! Sowas müsste Cheza eigentlich mal passieren, ihr widerfahren ja sonst auch immer die peinlichsten Dinge =D  
>Danke fürs Lesen und evtl. Reviews =)<br>*Schokokekse dalass*  
>~Pearly 33<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

„Tadaaaa!", rief Patty, als wir das Türschild unseres Klassenraums erblickten.  
>Kid blieb vor der Tür stehen, allerdings so ruckartig, dass ich mit der Nasenspitze zwischen seine Schulterblätter stieß. Er drehte sich sofort um und ich ging sicherheitshalber einen Schritt zurück.<br>„Ich sollte noch anmerken, dass dich mein Vater in die Neumondklasse stecken wollte.", sagte er.  
>Ich sah ihn einfach nur an, da ich nicht wusste, welche Antwort der Todesgott nun von mir erwartete. „Und in welcher Klasse bin ich jetzt?"<br>„Halbmondklasse.", entgegnete er.  
>„Bei uns.", fügte Liz hinzu. Sie war ziemlich relaxt, im Gegensatz zu mir, da ich jeden einzelnen Muskel angespannt hatte und gleichzeitig noch müde war.<br>„Und wieso bin ich jetzt doch in eurer Klasse?", wollte ich wissen. Irgendeinen Grund musste es ja wohl haben, oder?  
>„Weil Kid dafür gesorgt hat, du Horst!", rief Liz und grinste mich an, weil ich es erst nach ihrer Erklärung kapiert hatte.<br>„Ach.", machte ich leise und sah zu Boden.  
>„Ich kann dich unmöglich allein in eine andere Klasse lassen.", sagte der junge Gott kühl. „Außerdem habe ich dich lieber in meiner Nähe, falls zu etwas anstellen solltest."<br>Den letzten Satz murmelte er mir entgegen, sodass nur ich und Patty es hören konnten.  
>Liz verdrehte die Augen, als habe sie ihren Waffenmeister trotz seines Flüsterns verstanden.<br>Hielt er mich etwa für eine weibliche Form des „Bad Boys"?  
>Aber mir war es von vorneherein klar gewesen.<br>Patty drückte die Klinke herunter und trat ein.  
>Es war eine Art Hörsaal, allerdings war er fast komplett leer. Nur ein Junge mit Brille und Halbglatze [in dem Alter?] saß schon in der ersten Reihe. Kid ging voran in die Dritte und wies mir an, mich neben ihn zu setzen, obwohl ich lieber zwischen den Schwestern gesessen hätte.<br>Der Brillentyp nahm mich kaum war, erst nach einer Weile, in der ich meinen neuen Lehrsaal bestaunte, drehte er sich zu Kid um und sprach irgendetwas mit ihm, was ich selbst völlig überhörte, da ich zu sehr mit meinen Gedanken beschäftigt war.  
>Patty saß zu meiner Linken, zu Kids Rechten Liz.<br>Maka und ich schüttelten uns lächelnd die Hände, als sie und ihr Partner eintrudelten. Bei Black*Star und Tsubaki verlief es ähnlich, mit dem einzigen Unterschied, dass mir der Meister beinah die Hand zerquetschte und ich drauf und dran war, sie in eine kräftigere Drachenklaue zu verwandeln.  
>Der Lehrer, der uns zuerst unterrichtete war dieser Dr. Stein, dem ich an meinem ersten, unoffiziellen Tag begegnet war.<br>Laut Maka war er ein Freund der Sektion, was mich interessiert, aber auch zugleich angeekelt stimmte. Eine Erfahrung war es sicher wert, aber die armen Tiere! Außerdem: Würde mein Magen dem Anblick der Innereien standhalten?  
>Zum Glück durfte ich mich erst einmal vorstellen, oder eher vorstellen lassen, da Kid anscheinend einen Drang zur Moderatorrolle hatte. Danach galt es verschiedene Organe einer Reihe von Tieren zuzuordnen und welche Vorteile man aus ihnen ziehen konnte.<br>Den Rest des Tages verbrachte Professor Sid damit, uns in Physik zu unterrichten, was ich recht interessant fand, auch wenn mir viele Begriffe fremd waren. Ehrlich gesagt hatte ich nicht erwartet, dass der erste Schultag so langweilig und gleichzeitig entspannt werden würde.  
>Ich hatte mit Hunderten von Fettnäpfchen gerechnet, wusste aber, dass wenn ich heute nicht hineintrat, es sicherlich ein andermal tun würde.<br>Der Tag ging für mich viel zu schnell um, da ich nicht nur aufmerksam zuhörte, sondern auch ständig Maka um mich herumwuselte, um mich zur Redseligkeit zu animieren, die mir gerade heute fehlte.  
>Durch sie erfuhr ich auch von einer Person namens Chrona, welche mit einer Lehrerin auf einer Art Mission war.<br>Demnächst würde man uns miteinander bekannt machen.  
>„Ach übrigens, mein Vater hat uns wieder mit einer Mission beauftragt.", meinte Kid nebensächlich, als er seine Arbeitsmaterialien zurück in den Schuber unter der Tischplatte legte und wir nur noch die Einzigen im Klassenraum waren.<br>„Wohl eher aufgehalst.", kommentierte Liz gelangweilt und starrte an die Tafel, die Sid gerade wischte.  
>Ihren Kommentar ignorierend fuhr er fort.<br>„Es ist nichts besonders Waghalsiges, da es sich in der Schule abspielen wird, aber ich bin dennoch etwas beunruhigt." Kid stellte seine Füße auf die Tischkante und steckte die Hände in die Hosentaschen, um stirnrunzelnd auf die Tischplatte zu starren.  
>Patty und ich sahen uns fragend an.<br>„Worin besteht denn jetzt die Mission?", fragte ich einfach nach.  
>Kid stand plötzlich auf und machte Anstalten den Klassenraum zu verlassen. „Erzähl' ich euch später."<br>„Wo will er denn jetzt hin?" Meine Frage blieb unbeantwortet in der Luft hängen, da sie mir niemand beantworten konnte.  
>In der Pause löste ich mich unbemerkt von den Thompson-Sisters und machte auf eigene Faust eine Spritztour durch die Schule, jedoch hauptsächlich, um Kid zu suchen, der sich hier irgendwo herumtrieb. Obwohl es hoffnungslos war, ihn in einem Gebäudetrakt wie diesem zu finden, versuchte ich es, jedoch ohne Erfolg.<br>Bis halb Sieben saßen wir zu Dritt in der Bibliothek, als Kid endlich zurückkehrte. Außer uns, war nur noch der Bibliothekar anwesend, der in einem Hinterraum des riesigen Raums ein Zimmer hatte.  
>„Wo warst du so lange?", meinte Liz vorwurfsvoll, doch der Shinigami würdigte sie keines Blickes, sondern blieb vor einem Regal stehen, um unauffällig hindurchzuspähen. Er prüfte, ob noch jemand hier war. Dann kam er zu uns, wagte es aber nicht sich zu setzen.<br>„Also, was gibt's?", wollte sie wissen.  
>„Anscheinend gibt es einen Späher an dieser Schule.", begann er. „Etwas was nicht hier hingehört."<br>„Was meinst du mit Späher?" Patty hatte sich von ihrem Bilderbuch losgerissen.  
>„Wir wissen nicht genau wer oder was dieser Fremde ist, aber er oder sie treibt sich gelegentlich in den Katakomben herum. Mein Vater hat mich angewiesen ein Auge darauf zu haben.", erklärte er.<br>Ich verkniff mir den Kommentar, dass er nicht nur auf den Fremden, sondern auch noch auf mich ein Auge haben sollte.  
>„Was gibt es da denn Interessantes?" Umsonst würde sich ja keiner im Schulkeller herumtreiben, oder? Teilweise fand ich es auch unheimlich, denn jetzt hatte ich das Gefühl, dass dort unten etwas lauerte.<br>Noch bevor der Gefragte etwas erwidern konnte, gab mir Liz Auskunft. „Zum Beispiel die ganzen Lehrerzimmer. Chrona schläft auch dort. Und das Geheimdepot befindet sich auch da unten."  
>Kid warf der älteren Schwester einen bösen Blick zu, anscheinend sollte ich das nicht wissen.<br>Tja, zu spät.  
>„Bring' sie nicht auf dumme Gedanken, Liz.", bemerkte er.<br>Ich zog einen Flunsch, ärgerte mich allerdings auch ein wenig über sein noch immer vorhandenes Misstrauen.  
>„Und was machen wir jetzt?" Es war beinahe erschreckend, wie lange Patty nun schon still zuhörte, ohne zu lachen. Es schien, als sei ihr die Sache ebenso ernst.<br>„Heute Nacht gehen wir da runter und sehen uns ein wenig um. Mein Vater hat nicht irgendjemanden ausgewählt, außerdem sollen wir uns nicht unnötig erwischen lassen."  
>Auch ich warf eine Frage dazwischen. „Wieso schickt er keinen erfahrenen Lehrkörper? Ich meine, die können ja schlecht „erwischt" werden, wenn sie eh da wohnen."<br>„Berechtigte Frage", wandte Liz ein und schlug die Knie überkreuz.  
>„Das stimmt." Kid lehnte sich an den Tisch, auf dem Pattys Buch lag. „Und um deine Frage gleich mit zu beantworten: Es ist wahrlich etwas seltsam, wenn eine Lehrkraft mitten in der Nacht noch durchs Gebäude schleicht. Außerdem sind wir hier Schüler, sodass wir auch ganz einfach mit der Ausrede „Wir haben uns verlaufen" durchkommen müssten. Und was den für Schüler verbotenen Bereich angeht: Mit der Death Card ist es uns gestattet, uns dort aufzuhalten."<br>Ich fragte erst gar nicht, was eine Death Card war. Es war auch eigentlich egal, solange es uns keine Schwierigkeiten einbrachte. Ich wollte einfach nur etwas essen und dann schlafen gehen. Doch bei dem Gesicht, das Kid zog, war sicher, dass es eine lange Nacht werden würde.  
>Da Kid ja ein Auge auf mich haben sollte, konnte ich es also abhaken, alleine zurückzugehen, er würde mich knallhart mitnehmen.<br>„Es ist aber noch nicht Nacht. Was willst du in der Zeit denn machen?" Ich hatte wahrlich keinen Nerv, jetzt noch stundenlang herum zu sitzen. Abgesehen davon, dass wir schon seit Stunden hier saßen!  
>„Wir warten." Der Ton seiner Stimme duldete keinen Widerspruch, dennoch zauberte es mir ein „Was zum Teufel?" aufs Gesicht.<br>Die Zeit schien gar nicht vergehen zu wollen, während ich lustlos vor einem Buch von Level 1 über Waffenformen hockte.  
>Nach einiger Zeit jedoch fand ich Gefallen daran, besonders als von beweglichen Formen die Rede war.<br>Ich setzte mich erregt auf und stierte in die Seiten.  
>Es gab Waffen die alleine kämpfen konnten, indem sie nur Teile ihres Körpers zur Waffe werden ließen. Daher brauchte nicht jede Waffe einen Meister. Es gab sogar sehr viele Death Scythes die allein kämpften.<br>Ich staunte nicht schlecht. Erst vor kurzem hatte Black*Star mir erklärt, was es mit den Todessensen auf sich hatte. Natürlich hatte er auch unablässig darüber geschwätzt, dass er Tsubaki im Nullkommanichts in eine Death Scythe verwandeln werde.  
>Dass ich nicht lache!<br>Dennoch nahm ich es ihm nicht übel, er war nun mal ein Angeber, aber auch ein echter Freund, wie Maka es mir mitgeteilt hatte.  
>Ich blätterte um, doch auf der nächsten Seite ging es schon mit einer Zeitlinie der registrierten Death Scythes von vor Jahrzehnten weiter. Meine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem leichten Schmollmund.<br>Moment, unten stand ein kleiner Verweis. Ich kniff die Augen zusammen, um die verblichenen, kleinen Buchstaben zu entziffern.  
>Es war ein Vermerk zu einem anderen Buch, das von verschiedenen Waffenformen handelte.<br>Dieses Buch musste ich haben!  
>Ich beschloss gleich mal den Bibliothekar nach der entsprechenden Regalnummer zu fragen, da ich in einem Bücherlabyrinth wie diesem ewig danach suchen müsste.<br>Bis dahin blätterte ich noch ein bisschen durch die gelben Seiten und merkte nicht wie ich immer schläfriger wurde.  
>„Es ist schon Viertel nach Zehn.", stellte Liz fest, als sie die riesige Analoguhr betrachtete, die über der Eingangstür hing.<br>Kid stand vor einem Bücherregal und sah von seiner Lektüre auf.  
>„Können wir jetzt gehen?", bettelte Patty. Sie war wohl nicht die Einzige, die sich kurz vor dem Wegratzen befand.<br>„Es wird langsam Zeit, ja." Kid stellte sein Buch zurück und räumte Pattys auch noch schnell weg, bevor er die Hand an die Türklinke legte und auf uns Drei wartete.  
>Ich legte mein Lehrbuch einfach an den Platz zurück, an dem ich es gefunden hatte, nämlich auf den Tisch neben mir, wo zahllose andere Schmöker verstreut lagen. Ich war wohl auch eine von denen, die gerade keine Lust hatten es einzusortieren.<br>Der Kopf sank mir auf die Brust, als wir die Stufen der steinernen Wendeltreppe herabstiegen, die zu den Katakomben führte.  
>„Das letzte Mal, war ich wegen dem Dämonenwerkzeug hier.", kommentierte Liz, ihre Stimme zitterte.<br>Ich war aber zu schläfrig, um etwas dazu zu sagen.  
>„Da wären wir." Kid nahm die Hände aus den Taschen und zündete eine erloschene Fackel auf dem endlosen Gang, der in beide Richtungen führte, an einer anderen Fackel wieder an.<br>Das Adrenalin schoss mir plötzlich wieder in die Venen und ich streckte meinen Kopf über seine Schulter, um besser sehen zu können.  
>„Unglaublich... .", staunte ich, doch Kid ging ignorant voraus.<br>„Achtet auf alles Verdächtige. Wir wissen nicht, mit wem wir es zu tun haben."  
>Unsere Schritte hallten schallend über den Gang und ich verwandelte mich von Fuß bis Schenkel in einen Drachen, sodass sehnige Drachenbeine aus meiner Short herausschauten.<br>Auf leisen Pfoten schlich ich hinter unserem Führer hinterher. Wir kamen an mehr als einer Tür vorbei und ich malte mir instinktiv aus, was zu tun wäre, sollte sich eine der Türen plötzlich öffnen.  
>In diesem Gang gab es weder Verstecke, noch die Möglichkeit in eine Seitengasse zu flüchten, wie in der Stadt. Würde also auf einmal eine Lehrkraft auf den Flur kommen, wären wir geliefert.<br>Es schien eine halbe Ewigkeit zu dauern bis Kid irgendwann stehen blieb. Patty hatte schon angefangen leise ihre Schritte zu zählen.  
>„Ab hier ist Verbotene Zone.", merkte Liz an, da der Shinigami es wohl für unnötig hielt.<br>Und tatsächlich: Ein breites Band mit der Aufschrift „Keep out" zog sich orthogonal durch den Ern.  
>Ich zog kurzeitig die Mundwinkel nach unten und bückte mich, um unten durch zu gehen. Weiter vorne wurde der Gang immer dunkler, da der Abstand zu den jeweiligen Fackeln sich immer mehr vergrößerte.<br>„Was genau suchen wir hier eigentlich?", flüsterte ich und schloss zu Kid auf, damit er mich besser hören konnte. Auf seinen Befehl hin sollte ich zwischen ihm und Liz gehen, falls ich in Versuchung käme irgendwelche 'Dummheiten' zu begehen. „Schließlich wissen wir ja nicht mal wie der oder die Fremde aussieht."  
>Einige Minuten vergingen bevor Kid mir antwortete, ich hatte schon damit gerechnet, dass er mich einfach überhört hatte.<br>„Etwas, das nicht hierher gehört, wird sich bemerkbar machen, allerdings nur sobald wir es entdecken." Er ließ sich zurückfallen, sodass sich seine Lippen beinah an meinem Ohr befanden, was mich genug Gründe gab tief durchzuatmen, damit ich nicht errötete. „Es wäre natürlich besser jemanden aus einer anderen Kategorie hierfür auszuwählen. Zum Beispiel einen Attentäter, aber jemand wie Black*Star würde uns nur unsere Chance verspielen."  
>Er seufzte und ging wieder voraus.<br>Ich blieb ausdruckslos, obwohl er meine Frage nicht wirklich beantwortet hatte. Um genau zu sein, hatte ich mir eine andere Antwort erhofft.  
>Als der Weg splitartig wurde, verwandelte ich meine Beine zurück, da mir die Steinchen zwischen die Paarhufe stachen.<br>Patty blieb ein wenig hinter Liz zurück und sah interessiert aber auch unschuldig zur Decke, was ich nicht wirklich deuten konnte.  
>Kid bemerkte es auch. „Patty.", rief er sie, dennoch auf Stille bedacht. „Was ist?"<br>„Ich höre etwas.", erwiderte sie und lauschte weiter gespannt. Doch außer ihr schien niemand etwas wahrzunehmen. Ich legte den Kopf schief und verwandelte eines meiner Ohren in das eines Drachen.  
>Und ja! Leise, aber deutlich vernahm ich leicht entfernte Stimmen.<br>„Gute Arbeit, Patty.", lobte ich, kam mir allerdings etwas albern vor, da das eher eine Aussage war, die zu Kid besser gepasst hätte. Ich war weder ihr Meister, noch hatte ich das Recht ihr etwas zu sagen. Aber es war unglaublich, dass sie mit normalem Menschengehör diese kleine Menge an Dezibel wahrnehmen konnte!  
>„Was hört ihr?", fragte Liz und auch Kids Blick ruhte auf mir und Patty.<br>„Stimmen.", erzählte Patty und wiegte den Kopf hin und her.  
>Ich verwandelte mein anderes Ohr auch und ging zur rechten Wand, um meinen Kopf seitlich daran zu legen. Dann tat ich ein paar Schritte vorwärts und horchte in verschiedene Richtungen, um das Geräusch zu orten. „Aus einem Raum, wie es scheint.", stellte ich fest und schärfte weiter mein Gehör. „Erwachsene."<br>„Vermutlich Lehrer.", entgegnete Kid schnell. „Wo genau?"  
>Nun hatte ich eine Idee. Ich bat Liz meine Schultern festzuhalten und mich durch den Gang zu führen, sodass ich die Augen schließen und mich besser aufs Lauschen konzentrieren konnte.<br>Allerdings musste ich meinen ganzen Kopf zur Drachengestalt werden lassen, was aber nicht weiter schlimm war. Das Einzige was mich an meiner Zweitgestalt störte, waren immer die Blicke der Anderen.  
>„Ich hab's.", sagte ich und öffnete die Augen, um wieder vollständig in meine Erstgestalt zurückzukehren. „Hier drin müssten sie sein."<br>„Jetzt höre ich sie auch.", meinte Liz und Kid nickte, bevor er sein Ohr vorsichtig an die Holztür legte, die in den Stein eingelassen war.  
>„Das ist auf jeden Fall Mira Knyges und noch irgendjemand." Er drückte seinen Kopf noch fester ans Holz. „Ich glaube, es geht um den Feierabend."<br>Da ich zu neugierig war, konnte ich einfach nicht widerstehen und verwandelte mein rechtes Ohr in ein Sehniges.  
>Immerhin konnte ich jetzt gezielt wahrnehmen, was geredet wurde.<br>„Dann geh' doch einfach.", sagte die weibliche Stimme, die Kid Knyges zugeordnet hatte.  
>„Ich glaube, ich habe aber den Weg vergessen. Sag' ihn mir doch bitte noch einmal kurz.", bat die andere männliche Stimme, die leicht rau war. „Es ist schon spät und ich will mir wenigstens jetzt die Mühe ersparen, mir den gesamten Lageplan des Schulgeländes nochmal in Erinnerung zu rufen."<br>Knyges schwieg kurz. „Die Zweitnächste rechts rein und am brennenden Gargoyl links."  
>„Danke.", entgegnete die raue Stimme.<br>„Sonst noch was? Ich würde dann nämlich auch gerne mal ins Bett."  
>„Nein. Das wäre alles. Gute Nacht, Mira."<br>Ich hielt die Luft an und warf Kid einen ängstlichen Blick zu. Was wenn der Typ gleich herauskäme? Wenn uns hier ein Lehrer fände, wären wir in großen Schwierigkeiten!  
>Death Card hin oder her, um Zehn vor Zwölf war es selbst für einen bevorzugten Schüler verdächtig mit drei Freunden im Schulkeller herumzustreunen.<br>Kid verzog allerdings keine Miene, zu konzentriert war er darauf, dem Gespräch zu lauschen, das jeden Moment beendet sein konnte.  
>Ich zupfte nervös an Kids Jackett. „Die kommen gleich raus!", formte ich mit meinem Mund die Lippenbewegungen nach, betend, dass Kid von den Lippen ablesen konnte.<br>Dieser schüttelte den Kopf. „Andere Seite."  
>Ich zog mich zurück zu Liz und Patty und wollte in Richtung Ausgang vorgehen, wo irgendwo ein Weg zur Rückseite des Raumes führen müsste, wenn Kid mich nicht belogen hatte, als sich plötzlich eine Hand auf die innere Türklinke legte und sie herunterdrückte.<br>Ich fuhr zu Kid herum, dessen aufgerissene Augen mehr verrieten, als es nötig war.  
>Die Tür öffnete sich.<br>Und mir war klar, dass mich meine schnelle Reaktion dieses Mal nicht retten würde.


End file.
